Burning Like The Sun
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: ¿Y qué si no todo había terminado? ¿Y qué si como alguien lo dijo una vez aun quedaba en ella "algo del Lobo"? ¿Y qué si dentro de Rose Tyler quedaba aun mucho mas para brillar? (Nunca confíen en mi Summary!)
1. Chapter 1

_**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**_

_**Hola a todos! **__**Este es mi primer intento de fic sobre Doctor who. Tengo que reconocer que me volví adicta a esta serie y aun no termino de verla, por lo que no me voy a meter en "asuntos complicados".**_

_**A pesar de eso, cualquier error que vean, sólo me dicen y yo con gusto lo corrijo. Como ya dije, es mi primera vez, así que de seguro lo hago mal.**_

_**La historia está ubicada en el preciso momento en que termina la tercera temporada.**_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor who no es de mi propiedad, y jamás lo sería porque yo arruinaría la serie con mi mente fallada.**_

_**Ps: soy mala con los títulos, así que cada capítulo llevará simplemente un número. Si se les ocurre alguno, me dicen :D**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

**I**

Existe siempre un momento en tu vida en el que todo te dice "esto no debería estar pasando". Para Rose Tyler esa frase se había convertido en algo habitual desde el momento en que conoció al Doctor. Jamás en su vida se había metido en tantos problemas antes de conocer a ese hombre; jamás en su vida habría logrado _vivir_ de no haber conocido a ese hombre alienígena, brillante y egocéntrico.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan extrema, ella se habría reído por el lugar al que habían llegado sus pensamientos. Siempre de vuelta hacia _él_, hasta en los peores momentos.

Pero es que ella se encontraba allí por él, de alguna u otra manera.

Ese no era su mundo.

Cuando miraba a Jackie a los ojos y la veía tan contenta por todo lo que ahora tenía, Rose no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, aun cuando casi todas las personas a las cuales ella amaba se encontrasen ahí. Incluso su padre, quien en su mundo había muerto cuando ella tenía tan sólo meses de vida.

Otro suspiro. Si no fuera por el Doctor, ella tampoco habría podido conocer a su padre del otro universo, el único al cual en realidad ella pertenecía. _Así de bueno era el Doctor_, tal y como ella le había dicho a su madre un tiempo atrás, un tiempo que ahora se veía tan lejano que hasta podría llegar a pensar que había sido tan sólo un sueño. Un profundo y largo sueño del que ella no querría nunca haberse despertado.

Pero la situación era otra. Ahora Rose se encontraba en universo paralelo, trabajando para su propia versión de Torchwood, aun cuando era culpa de su hermano gemelo el que ella se encontrara en ese lugar.

¿O es que en verdad era su culpa?

¿Cuántas veces se había detenido ella a pensar en eso? ¿Y si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco mas de fuerza para sostenerse, en vez de caer hacía el vacío y así haber permanecido con el Doctor? Ella le había prometido un _para siempre_ y no lo había podido cumplir. No era justo. ¿Dónde estaban ahora las segundas oportunidades?

Claramente no frente a ella.

El grupo de Sontaran que se encontraba frente a ellos no había bajado las armas en ningún momento desde que los habían encontrado. Nuevamente se preguntó qué hacía ella en la calle. _Oh, claro, secuelas de conocer al Doctor y no poder quedarte sentada con los brazos cruzados dejando que el resto del mundo sea destruido_, le repetía su cabeza en respuesta.

No sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, pero ella no estaba sola. Mickey se encontraba a su lado, al igual que Jake. _El equipo inseparable_, así es como los agentes de Torchwood los llamaba a modo de broma. Pero era verdad, no había ni una misión a la que fuera uno sin que fuera el otro, así había sido desde que Mickey conoció a Jake, y de esa forma había seguido cuando Rose se unió al grupo. Como bien le había dicho al Doctor, ella sabía una cosa o dos sobre alienígenas. Sí, puede que a veces se sintiera utilizada por Torchwood, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella intentaba pasar de eso y seguir con su misión. ¿Cuál era esa? Sólo alguien que no la conociera lo habría preguntado.

Todo lo que ella quería era regresar con el Doctor. Nada de defensora de la tierra cuando sus deseos más egoístas salían a la luz y quedaba a la vista que lo que ella más quería era regresar a su mundo. Regresar a _él._ Desde de haber ingresado a Torchwood, cada vez que entraban en una nueva misión ella no podía dejar de buscarlo. ¿Por qué no podía haber un "Doctor" en ese universo? Y cuando no estaba haciendo eso, ella buscaba por toda nueva tecnología alienígena que la pudiera llevar de vuelta.

Una vez había logrado dar con un dispositivo de salto temporal al igual que el que había utilizado Jack tiempo atrás cuando lo conocieron. Como fuera, estaba roto y de todas formas eso no ayudaba a su verdadero propósito.

_Y ahora enfócate en el momento_. "El equipo inseparable" no estaba solo. Junto a ellos había un montón de civiles alterados tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a su última esperanza de vida: ellos. Y la cosa no estaba yendo bien. Estaban casi desarmados y por poco convencidos de que la ayuda no llegaría. _¿Si no lo había hecho antes por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? _No es como si los hubieran abandonado, pero así es como la parte menos racional de la cabeza de Rose veía la situación, o tal vez la más inteligente dado los raros comportamientos de Torchwood en los últimos tiempos.

-¡Dije que te levantaras! –un grito junto a un estruendoso disparo a su lado la hicieron salir de su ensoñación y levantó nuevamente la vista para enfrentar a sus enemigos. De todas formas no le hablaban a ella, sino a Mickey. Sí, él parecía el más agresivo de los tres, o al menos eso debía pasar por la cabeza de los Sontaran.

Rose giró su cabeza hacia su amigo y notó que él la estaba observando con preocupación. ¿Tan absorta en sus pensamientos había estado como para llegar a preocuparlo? Aparentemente sí. Con una media sonrisa ella asintió, dándole a entender que se encontraba bien, al mismo tiempo que con la mirada le decía que debía obedecer. Para continuar con vida había que obedecer.

Así como ella solía decir "no discutas con el conductor designado", bueno, tampoco había que meterse con el alien armado.

Tras un largo suspiro y un asentimiento por su parte, Mickey se puso de pie, enfrentando a los Sontaran de la forma más valiente en la que lo había hecho nunca.

El Doctor también lo había cambiado a Mickey, no pudo evitar pensar Rose, antes ni por asomo había podido divisar esa chispa de valentía en sus ojos. De tan sólo recordar el día en el que ambos habían conocido al Doctor, y las reacciones que había tenido su ahora ex novio, le daban ganas de comenzar a reír… Lo cual claramente significaba que nada iba bien con ella.

¿Desde cuándo una situación de muerte le daba risa? Claro, desde que había conocido al Doctor. Aunque la clara diferencia se encontraba en que él no estaba ahí para ayudar ahora. Todo dependía de ellos, lo cual hacía que sus ganas de reír fueran simplemente un síntoma de locura.

La valiente Rose había desaparecido, y entonces ahí estaba Mickey para reemplazarla. Seguramente él lograría sacarlos a todos ellos de esa situación.

-Vendrás con nosotros –dijo el Sontaran que parecía estar a la cabeza del grupo, sin dejar de observar a Mickey de arriba a abajo-. Trabajas para Torchwood, así que nos dirás todo lo que estén planeando contra nosotros.

-No lo haré.

La negativa de Mickey hizo que Rose levantara nuevamente sus ojos hacia él.

-No es como si tuvieras elección alguna, humano –una risa por su parte hizo que se le erizara la piel-. Sólo necesitamos tu cerebro y tu boca.

-Sólo sobre mi cadáver –dijo su amigo levantando un arma hacia su enemigo, su as bajo la manga, literal, ya que efectivamente era allí donde el arma se encontraba. Así como también había una en su propia muñeca y también en la de Jake. No era el mejor escondite, pero había que admitir que hasta el momento había funcionado.

Y ahora Mickey blandía una diminuta arma sobre un alienígena cargado con cañón. Eran como un pequeño gatito frente a un tigre. Pero aun así el gatito no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea.

_Su valiente Mickey_, Rose sonrió ante eso. Algo dentro de ella le decía que finalmente las cosas no iban a acabar bien ese día.

-Qué lástima –el Sontaran jefe levantó su arma apuntando ahora directamente al pecho de Mickey-. Eso sólo significa que eres más que inservible. Y nosotros aun tenemos otras dos bocas que nos pueden servir.

-Sólo si son lo suficientemente rápidos.

Y ahí fue cuando la escena en cámara lenta comenzó. Un nuevo disparo se escuchó al lado de Rose, y cuando se giró a ver, se encontró con que Jake había disparado su arma contra el Sontaran que apuntaba a Mickey. Un helicóptero apareció de la nada sobre ellos, y la insignia del instituto Torchwood se encontraba en la parte de abajo. La ayuda había llegado, pero tarde.

Los Sontaran comprendieron su desventaja en el preciso momento en el que agentes de Torchwood comenzaron a descender desde el cielo. Era su punto a favor, era su victoria, pero entonces algo pasó.

Un simple disparo no puede matar a un Sontaran, ellos ya habían comprobado eso hacía un tiempo, ¿entonces por qué se confiaron en ese momento? El único al cual Jake había disparado se puso lentamente de pie, mientras todos a su alrededor estaba demasiado concentrados en lidiar con los que se movían rápidamente. Nadie notó a este mientras se ponía de pie y nuevamente levantaba su arma. Nadie excepto Rose. El arma apuntaba otra vez hacia el pecho de Mickey, y entonces fue ella la que comprendió por qué ese día no iba a tener un final feliz.

En el preciso momento en el que el Sontaran disparó su arma, ella saltó frente a su amigo y recibió aquel rayo de luz con su propio pecho.

Lo único que siguió a eso fue la más absoluta oscuridad.

_**Y hasta acá el primer capítulo! Es corto, lo sé, pero la cosa es que yo no me fijo mucho en lo que dura un capítulo. Desde mi opinión, dura lo que tiene que durar.**_

_**Así que bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?**_

_**Acabo de matar a Rose Tyler, eso tiene que significar algo . jaja**_

_**Como ya dije, primer fic de Doctor Who, por lo que acepto toda clase de críticas! :D**_

_**Ps: aprendí a hacer las rayitas que separan las negritas del capítulo, y me siento poderosa! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

**II**

Y así se terminaba una nueva etapa. Martha Jones acababa de salir por la puerta de la Tardis con una despedida ya esperaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía permanecer al lado del Doctor antes de que las cosas se complicaran a tal punto de que fueran irreversibles? Su familia había sufrido mucho por su causa, y el Doctor comprendía que era su momento para estar con ellos, para seguir con esa vida que había dejado atrás en el primer momento en el que entró en la Tardis.

Quizás para el mundo no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero para ellos dos sí lo había sido y habían vivido muchas aventuras. Él jamás las olvidaría… nunca lo hacía. Pero era el momento de seguir adelante… nuevamente solo, por su cuenta.

Es por eso que realmente se sorprendió cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Martha entró y comenzó a hablar sin que él pudiera hacer siquiera una pregunta.

-Porque la cosa es… es como mi amiga Vicky. Estaba este tipo con el que ella vivía en una residencia estudiantil. Vivían cinco allí, como sardinas y este sujeto se llamaba Shaun –sin dejar de hablar ella siguió caminando directo hacia la consola-. Y ella estaba enamorada de él, en serio, completamente lo adoraba. Se la pasaba todo el día entero hablando de él.

-¿Esto está yendo a alguna parte? –no pudo evitar preguntar el Doctor con una mirada confundida.

Sin embargo Martha no tardó en responder.

-¡Sí! –replicó con la mirada seria, mientras el Doctor se cruzaba de brazos y seguía escuchando-. Porque él nunca la miró dos veces –y ahí fue cuando las cosas cobraron sentido para el Doctor, quien no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada-. Quiero decir, le gustaba su compañía… Pero eso era todo. Y ella pasó años anhelándolo, años de su vida… porque mientras él estuviese, ella jamás se fijaba en otro –sólo un pequeño respiro antes de que su voz acabara por quebrarse y entonces Martha continuó-. Y le dije, yo siempre le dije una y otra vez: salte de eso.

Silencio. Los ojos del Doctor estaban nuevamente sobre su amiga, sin un atisbo de sonrisa ni gracia en ellos. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar. No había mucho que pudiera decir, sin embargo, sólo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza dando a entender que comprendía.

-Así que esta soy yo –agregó Martha con un suspiro-. Saliendo.

Cruce de miradas. Silencio. Nada mejor denominado como momento incómodo. ¿Qué hacer luego de algo así? Oh, pero Martha era una chica lista. Rápidamente se encargó de sacarlos –a medias- a los dos de su ensimismamiento. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su campera y volvió a hablar.

-Quédatelo –sin pensarlo mucho sacó el celular y lo arrojó, mientras que el Doctor lo agarraba al instante-. ¡Porque no te me desaparecerás! –agregó con una sonrisa-. Si suena, cuando suene, mas te vale que vengas corriendo, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –dijo él suavemente tratando de componer una sonrisa.

Ahora sí. Martha Jones se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta de la Tardis, una vez más hacia la realidad, mientras que el Doctor no podía hacer más que observarla. A tan sólo dos pasos de salir, Martha se giró una vez más sin dejar de caminar y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo veré otra vez, señor.

Y eso lo consiguió, tan sólo esa frase consiguió que una nueva y verdadera sonrisa llegara a su rostro, sólo dos segundos antes de que todo comenzara a ir mal.

Cuando Martha llegó a las puertas e intentó abrirlas, estas se encontraban trabadas. Ahora con nada de gracia en su rostro se volvió a girar hacia el Doctor.

-Puedes dejarme ir ahora, Doctor…

-No soy yo.

La expresión del Doctor había cambiado y ahora se lo veía claramente preocupado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la Tardis comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras los controles se preparaban automáticamente para dar un salto en el Vortex temporal.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el Doctor se encontraba ya sobre la consola, apretando toda clase de botones, y golpeando todas las palancas que se encontraban en su camino. Nada parecía detener el rumbo de la Tardis, fuera cual fuera. La pantalla no mostraba nada, como si se encontrara rota pero al mismo tiempo estuviera escondiendo las coordenadas de forma voluntaria. ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Qué ocurría con su nave?

-¿Qué va mal? –en algún momento Martha había llegado a su lado, y el timbre de su voz dejaba clara la frase "ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible".

-No lo sé –respondió el Doctor preocupado, observando los controles-. Tal vez no haya terminado de arreglarse, tal vez lo que el Amo hizo con ella fue mas de lo que yo pensé –sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos recientes recuerdos de la cabeza, tenerlos presentes ahora no iba a ayudar en nada.

-¿Y a dónde estamos yendo?

-¡No tengo idea! –casi gritó él ahora indignado. La Tardis ni siquiera quería colaborar dándole las coordenadas. No tenía idea de donde podían acabar luego de eso.

De pronto las sacudidas se hicieron más fuertes, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y todos los indicios decían que estaban a punto de estrellar contra algo, lo que fuera.

-¡Sujétate! –fue lo último que pudo gritar el Doctor antes de que la Tardis diera una nueva sacudida y finalmente "aterrizara".

El fuerte golpe había dejado al Doctor y Martha tirados en el suelo en puntos extremos de la sala de controles. De pronto todo parecía estar quieto. Las luces de la Tardis brillaban débilmente, pero al menos no había perdido toda su energía. Si la dejaban descansar un rato y arreglar todo lo que estuviera mal, no había por qué pensar que no regresarían a su tiempo, lugar, planeta –quien sabe-, en sólo un par de horas.

Un minuto entero les llevó recuperar el aliento para poder ponerse en pie una vez más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó a Martha mientras se dirigía a los controles. Una sensación de dejavú recorría su cuerpo, y no podía identificar si era algo bueno o malo.

Martha sólo asintió en respuesta mientras se acercaba con cara preocupada a donde se encontraba el Doctor. Definitivamente esto no había estado en sus planes. Quizás sí había podido considerar un último viaje, pero no de esta forma, no cuando al Doctor se lo veía tan preocupado. No había dudas de que la cosa no iba bien.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó tratando de que su voz no temblara mientras hablaba.

-No lo sé, es como si… -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Nuevamente la sensación de dejavú.

-¿Es como si qué?

-Es como si nos hubiéramos caído del vortex del tiempo, pero eso es imposible, se supone que _ya_ no hay grietas entre los universos.

-¿Ya? –preguntó una atenta Martha-. ¿Universos? ¿Ya das por hecho de que nos encontramos en otro universo?

-La Tardis aun responde, no puedo estar seguro.

Si el Doctor no podía estar seguro de algo, definitivamente las cosas iban mal, y en ese momento Martha se odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

-Bueno, podríamos salir a comprobar…

Los ojos del Doctor se alzaron hacia ella al instante. Esto era ya más que una sensación, y no sabía si lo que más sentía en ese momento era miedo o esperanzas. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que hubiera vuelto a caer en el mismo universo? Bueno, claro que en este caso la palabra "caer" era relativa, no había dudas de que en esta oportunidad la Tardis se había dirigido específicamente a ese lugar, y no dudaba de que ella misma hubiera saltado fuera del Vortex hacia ese lugar. Eso quizás aumentaba sus probabilidades de una en un millón. ¿Pero qué podía significar todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Quizás la máquina paradójica la había hecho confundir; cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido.

Había ahora tal vez unas diez posibilidades en un millón de que Rose Tyler se encontrara allí afuera… ¿y él pensaba quedarse quieto sin hacer nada?

Una rápida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras aun observaba a Martha. Efectivamente podrían salir a comprobar. Sin borrar su sonrisa, alzó una mano y espero a que ella la tomara antes de acercarse hacia las puertas.

Y la esperanza ganó. Cuando llegó hasta allí no podía hacer más que pensar en la ciudad de Londres tan distinta que se encontraría allí afuera, con todos esos zeppelines dando vueltas por el aire. Una ciudad tal vez mucho más avanzada que la de su universo, pero que había vivido las cosas suficientes como para ser fuerte.

Recordaba la última vez que había estado en el Mundo de Pete… Harriet Jones era la presidenta. Bueno, no estaba seguro de qué tan bueno podía ser eso. Pero Londres estaba viviendo su Era Dorada, y de seguro no se habían atascado ahí… probablemente había un sin fin de cosas nuevas con las que se podría encontrar.

Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta de la Tardis y se asomó al exterior.

No había dudas de que habían un sin fin de cosas nuevas por ver.

Era Londres. Los zeppelines en el cielo le decían que se trataba del mismo lugar que él había conocido. Por si fuera poco, papeles de campaña con la cara de Harriet Jones se encontraban tirados por el suelo. Definitivamente era el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? –la voz de Martha se oyó en un susurro horrorizado.

Las calles estaban desiertas. Escombros de edificios se encontraban desparramados por todas partes. Los zeppelines que aun se encontraban en el cielo ardían en llamas. Y por si fuera poco, una gran nave alienígena de kilómetros de superficie se encontraba por encima de ellos en el cielo, con sus armas visibles apuntando hacia el suelo dispuestas a disparar en cualquier momento.

Definitivamente se trataba del mismo lugar; pero nada bueno había ocurrido allí.

**No tenía pensado hacer comentarios pero mi vi en la obligación. Acabo de reescribir este capítulo, porque mi computadora se rompió y si esperaba a que me la arreglaran para volver a publicar, no iba a conseguir que nadie siguiese la historia**

**Así que me estoy "atajando" de antemano, por cualquier error que pueda haber de ortografía y/o sintaxis. Repito que todo error o corrección que quieran marcar de la serie se tomará en cuenta y lo corregiré.**

**Así que nada, espero poder estar publicando pronto nuevamente.**

**Pd1: Muchas gracias a mi primer review y a la personita que puso la historia en favoritos y alerta! (:**

**Pd2: la "línea" de la que me jactaba en la publicación anterior nunca funcionó, así que vamos a ver qué pasa ahora!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**III**

No había nada en realidad que pudiera explicar el momento que se estaba viviendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Torchwood se había quedado en silencio. Las pocas personas en la central que aun parecían estar trabajando sólo se limitaban a seguir tecleando un par de palabras en sus computadoras, tratando de impedir que los Sontaran se infiltraran en sus ordenadores y acabaran desactivando el único escudo que aun los mantenía con vida. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que habían heredado de las tecnologías alienígenas.

Mickey no podía hacer más que compararlo con el escudo de la Tardis, al igual que Rose lo había hecho en su momento. Nadie podría entrar allí ni aunque lo intentaran… y ya lo habían hecho.

Habían tenido suerte de que los Sontaran hubieran descubierto su movida tan sólo unos días atrás, porque eso les había dado tiempo de perfeccionarlo. Ahora la seguridad era casi inviolable siempre y cuando siguieran cambiando las claves de seguridad cada unos pocos minutos… y así constantemente.

Sin embargo no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Sus intentos por liberar la ciudad sólo los habían dejado con muchas bajas, y una en especial la cual había dejado a todos paralizados.

En el tercer piso del edificio el cuerpo de Rose Tyler se encontraba recostado en una cama, rodeado por toda clase de aparatos apagados ahora desde ya hacía una hora. Todos habían intentado lo imposible aun cuando sabían que no había nada más por hacer. El corazón de la ex viajera del tiempo había dejado de latir en el preciso momento en el que aquel rayo dio de lleno en su pecho. Y era _su_ culpa, no podía dejar de pensar Mickey Smith, quien según él debía haber estado mucho más atento, tal vez haber hecho exactamente lo que los Sontaran querían, no haberlos enfrentado, sino simplemente haber esperado un poco más antes de que los refuerzos llegaran.

Pero al igual que Rose, él tampoco había creído que la ayuda llegaría. Creía que estaban verdaderamente acabados, y no podía morir sin dar una última pelea. Y finalmente todo había terminado mal, las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así. Era _su_ cuerpo el que tendría que yacer sin vida en aquella cama.

Bueno, tal vez al tratarse sólo de él, los agentes de Torchwood simplemente habrían dejado su cuerpo tirado en mitad de la calle, a menos que Rose lo hubiese impedido. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella habría hecho.

Definitivamente era _su_ culpa. Mickey el idiota finalmente se las había arreglado para dirigir a Rose Tyler directo hacia su fin. Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza en ese momento.

Jackie Tyler se encontraba junto a su hija, mientras su marido cuidaba a su hijo justo afuera de la habitación. O al menos de esa forma había dejado las cosas Mickey cuando decidió subir al piso de operaciones. Ya no quería sentirse inútil. Ya había hecho lo suficiente como para arrepentirse por toda su vida, no tenía por qué continuar ahora por ese camino.

Sin embargo sólo había una emoción en todo el edificio y un solo pensamiento: Rose Tyler estaba muerta. Esta vez no era cualquier vida la que se había perdido, o al menos no cualquier vida en el corazón de Torchwood. Pete Tyler se había convertido en el líder de la unidad. El instituto necesitaba un _jefe_ y él presentaba todas las cualidades.

Por eso Rose era tan importante. Todos sabían cuán sustancial era cuidar la vida de la _hija del jefe_, y ahora todos habían fallado y tenían que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeaba el piso de operaciones, y tan sólo un par de ojos se voltearon hacia él en cuanto entró en la habitación. Nadie iba a culparlo, lo sabía, aun cuando él creyera con todas sus fuerzas que en verdad se merecía toda clase de recriminaciones. Pero ni siquiera Jackie había dicho alguna palabra al respecto; sólo se había limitado a abrazarlo y a dejar caer algunas cuantas lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Pero había algo más. Más allá de lo que había ocurrido había una cosa de la que no podían olvidarse: estaban en guerra. Si se quedaban de la forma en la que estaban ahora, sólo conseguirían que los Sontaran ganaran y finalmente se quedaran con el planeta. No podían permitir eso. No debían permitirlo.

Y aun creyendo que no era el indicado, Mickey estaba dispuesto al menos a intentar que todos volvieran a la acción. Estar así distraídos sólo terminaría haciendo que la muerte de Rose no valiera nada, así como las tantas vidas perdidas en el planeta. Debían moverse y rápido.

Pero justo en el momento en que estaba por abrir su boca y gritar a todo el mundo para que volvieran al mundo real, las alarmas de todo el piso comenzaron a sonar. Un sonido conocido que ya habían oído muchas veces antes. La última vez sólo había sido el primer presagio para todo el desastre.

Se trataba de una alarma que Torchwood había instalado ya mucho tiempo atrás, o al menos poco tiempo después de que Rose llegara. Lo que hacía ese mecanismo era detectar cualquier objeto o vida alienígena que apareciera en cualquier parte del mundo. Lo cual en un momento así no era nada bueno; lo que menos necesitaban eran más monstruos dando vueltas por la calle tratando de destruir o hacer quién sabe qué con el planeta. La situación podía llegar a ser mil veces peor si lo que sea que hubiera llegado ahora decidiese pelear de en contra de los Sontaran y otra guerra de mayor escala se llevaba a cabo en la tierra. No, la alarma no podía ser una buena señal.

Y al parecer ese ruido fue todo lo que necesitó Torchwood para volver a la vida.

Ahora la gente corría de un lado a otro, gritándose cosas entre sí, mientras trataban de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía y cuál era la nueva amenaza.

-Los radares lo detectan cerca de aquí –escuchó Mickey decir a una de las encargadas del área que se encontraba más cerca. Su nombre era Sally, si él bien podía recordar-. Demasiado cerca. Tres kilómetros al norte, en la esquina de la Avenida 5.

-Activen las cámaras –una conocida voz habló desde el elevador y todos se giraron hacia ella. Pete Tyler se encontraba ahora caminando hacia donde Mickey se encontraba, con su hijo en brazos, para observar la primer pantalla que se encontraba en su paso.

El silencio momentáneo duró tan sólo un segundo, antes de que todos siguieran las órdenes de su jefe.

Los teclados comenzaron a sonar a gran velocidad, y las pantallas de toda la sala comenzaron a captar todas las cámaras de la Avenida 5.

-Cámara 1: despejado.

-Cámara 2: despejado.

-Cámara 3: despejado.

-Cámara 4: despejado.

-Cámara 5: despejado.

Las voces de los encargados del área se quedaron en silencio, aliviadas en cierto punto de no haber encontrado nada y al mismo tiempo preocupados por lo mismo, pero la verdad era que ellos simplemente no sabían qué era lo que habían estado buscando.

Había dos pares de ojos en el piso, sin embargo, que no podían moverse de la imagen que mostraba la denominada "cámara 4". Algo simple y al mismo tiempo extraordinario parecía estar llamándolos desde el otro lado de la pantalla: una sencilla caseta de policía de color azul que al parecer bien podía pasar desapercibida para mucha gente.

Dos pensamientos simultáneos y contradictorios llegaron a la cabeza de estos dos hombres: _por fin_ y _no ahora._

-¿Es él, verdad? –la voz de Peter Tyler se escuchó en poco más que un murmullo.

Mickey Smith apretó su puño con fuerza y reprimió un suspiro mientras comprendía que tal vez las recriminaciones que estaba buscando no tardarían en llegar.

-Es él –respondió antes de salir corriendo hacia el ascensor.

***DW-BLTS***

-Debemos salir de aquí.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del Doctor desde los últimos minutos. Claro que era muy probable que se debiera a que era lo único que Martha estaba repitiendo desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

El Doctor se encontraba en la consola, revisando la energía de la nave y comprobando que el extrapolador siguiera en funcionamiento. Lo que sea estuviera ocurriendo afuera no debía llegar a la Tardis, era la única salida que tenían. Pero había un problema, y ahí estaba el por qué él no estaba respondiendo a lo que Martha pedía: _ella_ estaba ahí.

Ya no tenía dudas de que ese era el famoso Mundo de Pete, el universo al que Rose había sido arrastrada tiempo atrás. Él no podía simplemente irse. Además, ¿por qué la Tardis lo había llevado a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Muy probablemente estaba relacionado a la guerra que había allí afuera. Una guerra la cual al parecer la tierra estaba perdiendo… No, los humanos estaban perdiendo. De seguro no era sólo Londres. No, ¿quién se detendría sólo en Londres? Probablemente Torchwood se había quedado sin buenas estrategias para defender el planeta. Era tan obvio en este universo como en el suyo que algún día esto iba a suced…

Sontaran. Definitivamente eso de ahí afuera era una nave Sontaran; el Doctor no tenía más dudas de eso tampoco. Pero ¿qué querían los Sontaran con el planeta? ¿Venderlo, conquistarlo, destruirlo? Él no estaba en su universo, por lo que las razones podían llegar a ser de todo tipo. ¡Podía ser cualquier cosa! Por lo poco que había podido ver cuando se asomó por la puerta de la Tardis podía asegurar que el número de muertes definitivamente sumaba una mayor cantidad a la que él podía contar con sus dedos.

¡Y _ella_ estaba ahí afuera! Rose estaba allí. Pero ella estaba con Torchwood, por lo que debía estar bien. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, ya que las razones por la que la Tardis lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar no hacían más que confundirlo… y preocuparlo.

Él debía ir a Torchwood. Pero había otro problema.

Lentamente alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con una ahora más tranquila Martha Jones que no hacía más que observarlo.

-¿Ella está aquí, verdad?

La pregunta lo descolocó. Pero Martha Jones era inteligente. Siempre lo había sido; ¿por qué no lo iba a ser ahora?

El Doctor simplemente asintió.

-Pues entonces cambio de planes, ¿no? –dijo ella recomponiendo una sonrisa-. Vamos a buscarla.

Un nuevo asentimiento, y ahora el problema número dos, o tres. ¡Había una guerra afuera! Aunque debía reconocer que desde que se encontraban allí no se había oído nada. No tiros. No gritos. No nada. Tal vez fuera seguro por el momento. Tal vez.

-¡Doctor!

-¿Oíste eso? –el Doctor recuperó su voz, y Martha estaba feliz de que hubiera hablado aun cuando fuera tan sólo para hacer una pregunta. Ella asintió-. Viene de afuera.

Y la pantalla de la consola seguía sin responder, por lo que no había mejor forma de hacer eso que a la antigua. Los dos corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado para observar hacia afuera.

A unos cien metros, pudieron observar a una persona que se acercaba corriendo. Por la velocidad que llevaba podía decir que estaba corriendo por su vida –de forma literal-, o que el correr se había vuelto un hábito para él en los últimos tiempos.

En sólo tres segundos más la persona se encontraba más cerca. Nada parecía venir tras él.

No le llevó mucho al Doctor reconocer de quién se trataba.

-Mickey, el idiota –dijo en casi un susurro sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció al instante. Era Mickey, no Rose. Si él se encontraba ahí, de seguro ella también debería saber que el Doctor se encontraba allí. Pero Rose no estaba corriendo hacia él, sino Mickey. Lo cual significaba que algo no iba bien: no, de alguna u otra forma algo iba realmente mal.

Segundos mas, segundos menos, Mickey ya se encontraba allí. Sin dejar que perdiera el envión, Martha y el Doctor se hicieron a un lado y dejaron entrar al muchacho milésimas de segundos antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Se encontraba agitado. Realmente parecía que había estado corriendo por su vida. Sin pensarlo siquiera se tiró en el suelo, con su cabeza puesta en el techo de la nave y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se acercó Martha preocupada, sin embargo su reacción la sorprendió.

De un momento a otro Mickey se encontraba sentado y con sus ojos cansados puestos sobre el Doctor.

-Debemos irnos –dijo antes de que pudieran preguntar nada.

***DW-BLTS***

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. El Doctor (ten, al menos), es un personaje complicado para mi, por eso sus pensamientos no están al 100%, saben que su mente va a mil por hora. Así que prefiero hacerlo de esta manera para no "dañar" al personaje. Cualquier sugerencia, me dicen :D**

***Capítulo corregido :D***


	4. Chapter 4

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

**IV**

Tan solo el silencio le siguió a las pocas palabras del sujeto que aun se encontraba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. El Doctor no dejaba de observarlo con la frente arrugada, tratando de interpretar cuál era el problema en todo este asunto. Qué era lo que en verdad iba mal.

Martha no podía dejar de preguntarse si algo de eso se encontraba relacionado con la famosa Rose Tyler. Los ojos del Doctor se veían preocupados tan sólo unos segundos atrás cuando él efectivamente se encontraba pensando en Rose.

Ella simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse. Se suponía que a esas alturas debía encontrarse en su casa, con su familia, tratando de consolarlos por todo lo que habían vivido en el último año… El año que nunca fue. Se suponía que ella iba a alejarse del Doctor por todo lo que implicaba el estar con él. Se suponía que ella seguiría con su vida y miraría hacia delante en vez de tener sus ojos sólo fijos en él. Porque él nunca iba a tener sus ojos fijos en ella.

Por el contrario, al parecer sus ojos iban a estar siempre fijos en _ella_. Una _ella_ que no era Martha Jones.

Ahora se suponía que tenía que hacer todos esos pensamientos a un lado, porque Rose Tyler se encontraba allí, en alguna parte de ese lugar que ella no conocía pero que efectivamente no era su mundo. Y el Doctor debía encontrarla… hasta ella sentía esa necesidad: encontrarla para _él_.

-Mickey Smith –la voz del Doctor resonó en toda la sala, y Martha se giró hacia él en el momento justo para ver cómo intentaba componer una sonrisa-. ¿A dónde precisamente debemos ir?

-Torchwood.

-Sí, supuse dirías algo así.

-¿Torchwood? –Martha no pudo reprimir su pregunta.

La última vez que había oído esa palabra había sido de la boca de Jack, y la reacción del Doctor no había sido la mejor, ni siquiera aun cuando Jack aseguró que el sistema había cambiado y que ahora se estaban haciendo cargo de las cosas él y sus nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo ahora la cara del Doctor ni siquiera se había inmutado, como si realmente fuera algo de esperar.

Pero bien, según las cosas que había oído, bien sabía que Rose Tyler se encontraba atrapada en otro universo; así que ahí era donde se encontraban ellos ahora. De seguro ese otro universo también tenía un Instituto Torchwood, y ahora que llegaba a esa conclusión su anterior pregunta le resultaba estúpida. Si el otro era el malo, su contrapartida debía ser buena, ¿no?

-Un Torchwood… bueno –agregó a su pregunta antes de que alguno de los otros dos hombres pudiera contestar, sin que se le ocurriera algún otro calificativo que "bueno".

-Bien… así lo era la última vez que me fijé.

-La última vez que te fijaste fue hace demasiado tiempo –dijo Mickey llamando la atención de los dos-. Como él dijo –agregó observado sólo a Martha y estirando una mano hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Mickey Smith. Debes ser la nueva acompañante del Doctor.

-Martha Jones –dijo ella asintiendo y estirando su mano hacia la de él-. Aunque técnicamente debería ser su ex acompañante desde hace un rato.

Mickey sólo asintió, aun sin comprender, y se giró hacia el Doctor, quien lo observaba con la mirada seria y medio preocupada. Había visto esa mirada un par de veces antes. Él lo sabía, no tenía dudas de que el Doctor sabía que algo iba mal, y era muy probable que hasta tuviera la sensación de que se trataba de Rose. Después de todo, habría sido ella la indicada para ir a recibirlo y no él. Sin embargo el Doctor aun no había hecho la pregunta.

No, el Doctor no había preguntado nada pero sólo porque tenía miedo de no querer conocer la respuesta. El silencio estaba mejor por el momento.

Sólo miró a Mickey y asintió.

A ninguno de los tres le gustaba la idea de salir allí afuera y dejar la protección que brindaba la Tardis. Sin embargo Mickey no había tenido problemas para llegar hasta allí, lo que quizás quisiera decir que no tenían por qué tener problemas para regresar al edificio de Torchwood sanos y salvos.

Así que no lo pensaron más. Con una rápida ojeada hacia afuera, cerraron la puerta de la Tardis y comenzaron a correr.

Todo parecía tranquilo. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, y por el momento lo único de lo que debían cuidarse era de los escombros de edificios desparramados por todos lados creando obstáculos para ellos. Y sólo debían seguir, no mirar hacia atrás y continuar corriendo hacia el alto edificio que lograban ver no muy lejos en la ciudad. Un edificio en perfectas condiciones, según lo que pudo notar el Doctor, lo cual era extraño si tenía en cuenta cómo se encontraba el resto de la ciudad.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado Torchwood después de todo?

Al parecer lo suficiente.

-Alto –la voz de Mickey se oyó en casi un susurro y todos se detuvieron.

Se encontraban en una esquina, y él se había adelantado para observar. Un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar y de lo que los rodeaba. Tres Sontaran se encontraban a cien metros de distancia, pero por suerte no en la dirección que ellos debían tomar. El problema estaba en que si los veían, esos tres llamarían a los refuerzos y entonces las cosas se complicarían.

_Demonios_, pensó Mickey, ni siquiera había salido con su arma. Si bien no los dañaría, al menos se habría sentido un poco mas seguro llevándola consigo. No es que hubiera servido de mucho unas horas antes… pero aun así sería distinto para él.

-Hay tres de ellos al final de la calle. Si nos ven estaremos en problemas –dijo finalmente expresando sus pensamientos.

Cuando se giró hacia los otros dos, se encontró con que el Doctor se encontraba muy cerca de Martha observando algo que ella sostenía entre sus manos

-La energía de la Tardis no es muy fuerte en este universo, pero aun debería ser capaz de funcionar –dijo mientras sacaba una cadena de su bolsillo con algo colgando de ella. Asintió hacia Martha y recién entonces levantó sus ojos hacia Mickey con una sonrisa-. Mickey, el idiota –dijo con la usual voz arrogante y simpática que hasta el momento no había oído y que jamás pensó llegaría a extrañar-. Qué me dices… ¿puedes ver a Martha?

La pregunta lo confundió. ¿A qué se refería con si podía verla si ella se encontraba justo junto a él? Sin embargo, cuando Mickey giró sus ojos hacia al lado de Doctor se encontró con que su vista se desviaba del lugar en el que suponía debía estar Martha. Era como si alguna extraña fuerza le hiciera ver hacia otro lado y le impidiera verla a ella. Pero sonaba tonto, porque de todas formas él sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

Con un suspiro, Mickey Smith sacudió su cabeza y frotó sus ojos sintiendo su vista repentinamente cansada.

-Es un filtro de percepción –dijo el Doctor llamando nuevamente su atención-. Para hacerlo fácil digamos que funciona más o menos como la invisibilidad. Aunque si tus ojos te molestan significa que el filtro es un poco más débil de lo que debería ser. De todas formas supongo que servirá al menos por el momento.

-Pero sólo tenemos dos llaves –la voz de Martha se escuchó suave, y aun así luego de eso Mickey fue capaz de distinguirla junto al Doctor; aun se la veía un poco borrosa, pero al menos sus ojos ahora no estaban tratando de evitarla-. Y nosotros somos tres.

-Sí, lo sé, la última vez que me fijé aun sabía contar –dijo nuevamente con su usual tono de arrogancia, pero sin querer ofender a nadie-. Ustedes irán primero –dijo pasándole su propia llave a Mickey y observándola por unos segundos-. Suerte que no lo destruí –agregó señalando un pequeño dispositivo pegado a la llave que se parecía algo así como a una moneda.

-Yo me aferré al mío durante el último año como si de eso dependiera mi vida –dijo Martha alzando sus ojos hacia el Doctor con la mirada triste, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la llave que colgaba de su cuello-. Supongo que es la costumbre –soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por un segundo para luego abrirlos con toda la determinación-. Nosotros iremos primero, ¿y entonces qué?

El Doctor reprimió una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces uno de ustedes utiliza su mejor brazo para lanzarme nuevamente mi llave –dijo con una sonrisa-. Sólo es cruzar la calle, tampoco es tanta distancia.

Una vez elaborado el pequeño plan, Mickey se colocó la llave del Doctor en el cuello y él y Martha comenzaron a cruzar la calle. Debían ir lento y en silencio para que nadie los descubriera. No debían notar que se encontraban allí.

Cuando Martha y Mickey se encontraron del otro lado de la calle, nuevamente a salvo detrás de los edificios que aun quedaban en semi buenas condiciones, se giraron para observar al Doctor. Sin decir nada, Mickey sacó la llave de su cuello y la sostuvo un par de segundos en su mano. Debía ser un buen tiro, porque si se quedaba corto con la distancia podía llegar a atraer la atención de los Sontaran. Si bien tenían dos llaves para volver a intentarlo, no era momento para estar fallando.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y conteniéndola lo más que podía, Mickey Smith sacudió su mano arrojando la llave con todas sus fuerzas. Conteniendo la respiración, lo único que los dos humanos pudieron hacer fue observar el recorrido de la llave por el aire, deseando que la fuerza hubiera sido más que suficiente para que ésta llegara hasta el Doctor. Y lo fue. Es más, el Doctor tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para alcanzar la llave. Se giró hacia ellos, sacudió la cadena entre sus manos y entonces sonrió.

Unos minutos después los tres se encontraban juntos nuevamente avanzando hacia el edificio de Torchwood.

Fueron los tres kilómetros más largos de sus vidas. A medida que avanzaban los Sontaran se iban multiplicando, pero por suerte para ellos no tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos directamente. Otra cosa que le resultó rara al Doctor: ni siquiera se encontraban rodeando Torchwood. No había nadie vigilando.

-Supongo que no pueden entrar –dijo observando el conocido edificio que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

-Se han cansado de intentarlo. Ahora sólo se dedican a esperar a que salgamos para atraparnos en la calle –respondió Mickey.

-Sin embargo no te encontraste con ninguno cuando fuiste a buscarnos –dijo alzando una ceja, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Mickey bajaran al suelo, tristes, por lo que el Doctor pudo notar aun cuando prefería no poder hacerlo.

-Supongo que hoy no es un día normal para nadie.

Sin decir más, los tres cruzaron la calle rápidamente, sin Sontaran a la vista, y entraron en el edificio.

Ni bien estuvieron dentro lo único que fue capaz de ver Martha fue un borrón azul y amarillo corriendo hacia el Doctor, un borrón que rápidamente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _Rose_, fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar. Rose era rubia, según lo que había oído, y no podía pensar en nadie más que recibiera al Doctor de esa forma.

Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño golpe de adrenalina pasó y sus ojos lograron enfocarse, descartó la posibilidad de que se tratara de Rose. Esta mujer, si bien rubia, debía tener como mínimo unos cuarenta años, pero por la forma en la que abrazaba al Doctor, no cabían dudas de que se conocían. Y estaba llorando.

Y ahora no necesitaba más. Al parecer sus sospechas se confirmaban de esta forma, porque había sólo una razón por la que Jackie Tyler lo recibiría así. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar sus manos y abrazarla… abrazarla con fuerza.

-Lo siento –fueron las primeras palabras que Jackie Tyler pudo susurrar en su oído-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien –pudo escuchar su propia voz entre rota y fría.

No, no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que sus dos corazones estaban a punto de romperse. Porque esto era peor que cuando la había perdido hacía un tiempo atrás. Él sabía que ella se encontraba bien, que estaba junto a su familia, y que con el paso del tiempo conseguiría vivir esa aventura con la cual él nunca contaría: tener una buena vida. Así de simple. Sólo eso. Separarse de ella había dolido, pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Con un suspiro colocó sus manos en los hombros de Jackie y la alejó un poco para poder ver sus ojos. Rojos, así estaban y con más lágrimas amenazando con salir de ellos.

-Lo siento –dijo nuevamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Jackie Tyler, no tienes nada por lo qué disculparte.

-Tantas veces te hice prometer que la mantendrías a salvo –susurró bajando la vista-. Sin embargo…

-Jackie –el Doctor la interrumpió colocando una mano en su mejilla. Recién cuando ella alzó sus ojos él le sonrió-. Está bien, en verdad, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

¿Por qué debía disculparse ella cuando toda la culpa recaía nuevamente sobre él? ¿O acaso era culpa de alguna otra persona que Rose hubiera caído en ese universo? Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida en mucho tiempo, sin embargo el Doctor estaba a un paso de asegurar que él había sido lo peor en ocurrir en la vida de ella. Había tantas razones por las que él era culpable. Jackie no tenía por qué tener esa sensación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

La voz de Martha los desconcertó a todos e hizo que se giraran a verla.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Jackie secando sus lágrimas… habían sido demasiadas para un solo día.

-Martha Jones –dijo ella.

-Una amiga –agregó el Doctor.

Jackie asintió en dirección a él y entonces se acercó a Martha con una mano extendida.

-Jackie Tyler –dijo mientras sus manos se encontraban en un cálido apretón.

Luego de eso, Jackie se volvió a alejar y se acercó a Mickey quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, nuevamente ofreciendo su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –dijo Martha preocupada, ahora mucho más que antes. El clima no le gustaba ni un poco.

Mickey fue el primero en contestar.

-Está muerta.

-¿Quién está muerta?

-Rose Tyler –dijo el Doctor arrastrando las palabras y cerrando los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que sucedía-. Rose Tyler está muerta.

Mientras tanto, tres pisos más arriba, el cuerpo de Rose Tyler seguía descansando en una cama. Ni un sonido se escuchaba en la habitación. Su corazón se había detenido.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de la muchacha la oscuridad comenzaba a remitir y una canción comenzaba a inundar todo su ser. Una canción conocida que se sentía como el calor del sol contra la piel.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero les guste mi regalo :D**

**De todas formas, ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o consideren que deba corregirse solo me dicen.**

**Gracias por el review anónimo! Jaja. **

**Gracias a eso les voy a contar cuál es la ****condición**** para que yo siga subiendo capítulos: quiero al menos un review por publicación! Como verán, no es mucho, pero al menos yo sé que alguien lo está leyendo y no lo escribo para nada (:**

**Con respecto al segundo comentario: tambien muchas gracias, sí es el primero, y el momento difícil es lo que me está solucionando por ahora mi drama (:**

**Espero les guste!**

**En fin… Espero que pasen estas fiestas con todos sus seres queridos y alcen sus copas al cielo para brindar por y con aquellos que nos acompañan desde arriba.**

**Un beso grande & MERRY CHRISTMAS! (una que no sea al estilo Doctor who.. jaja)**

**Pd: Lo siento! Intente publicar ayer y no pude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**V**

El cuerpo humano puede ser la cosa más complicada del mundo y al mismo tiempo la más sencilla. Sólo hay una cosa segura, si tu corazón no late, entonces estás en problemas. No es como si tuvieras uno de repuesto que ayudara a mantenerte con vida mientras el otro decide volver a funcionar.

El corazón lo mantiene todo en funcionamiento. Si no funciona, estás muerto. Definitivamente no hay cosa más sencilla que esa.

Bueno, a menos claro que seas Rose Tyler, la única persona a lo largo de distintos universos capaz de contener el vortex de tiempo en su interior y sobrevivir para contarlo.

Rose nunca había podido recordar qué había sucedido específicamente aquel día. Todo estaba claro en su cabeza hasta el momento en el que Jackie había llegado con aquella gran grúa amarilla. Recordaba gritar que no era suficiente, que necesitaban más potencia para poder abrir el corazón de la Tardis. Aun un poco borroso en su cabeza se encontraba el recuerdo de partes de la nave moviéndose mientras una brillante luz lo invadía todo.

Luego de eso no había nada. Sólo una dulce y cálida canción, acompañada por versos incomprensibles cantados por una voz hermosa que lo invadía todo, mucha luz y calor… mucho calor. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar despertándose en el suelo de la Tardis segundos antes de que el Doctor tuviera que cambiar.

Por eso mismo le resultaba complicado aceptar que ella había sido la responsable de derrotar a los Daleks, así como también comprender que había sido ella misma quien había mandado aquel mensaje a distintos momentos del tiempo solo para llevarse a sí misma a aquel lugar. Era demasiado para una sola persona, para una simple humana.

Oh, pero el Doctor la seguía observando como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo cada vez que intentaba convencerla de que todo eso había sido real, y él era la prueba viviente de eso, siendo que había tenido que morir para quitar toda esa energía de ella y devolverla a la Tardis.

Finalmente ella había podido aceptarlo, ¿qué otra opción tenía? El Doctor había dado su vida por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era confiar en él. De todas formas no era algo muy complicado de hacer.

Luego de todo eso, Rose jamás había sido capaz de volver a escuchar aquella extraña canción en su cabeza ni aquella hermosa voz. Cuando le preguntó al Doctor qué significaba, él simplemente había sacudido la cabeza, dicho un par de palabras complicadas en milésimas de segundos y finalmente cambiado de tema. Así unas cuatro o cinco veces. Luego Rose dejó de preguntar, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad; o al menos la normalidad a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran distintas. Aun cuando el corazón de Rose Tyler no latía y sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar desde hacía ya un par de horas, en su cabeza no dejaba de escucharse aquella hermosa voz que la había acompañado aquel día, como si hubiera estado ahí en todo momento.

Resultaba reconfortante para ella, la hacía sentir acompañada entre tanta oscuridad. Porque era ahí donde Rose se encontraba, en medio de una inmensa oscuridad rodeada de nada. Se preguntó si así se habría sentido de caer en el vacío, aunque algo en ella le decía que eso hubiera sido mucho peor.

Ni siquiera podía ver su cuerpo. Tan sólo aquel canto le permitía mantener la cordura.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar desde algún lado. Al principio no podía identificar de donde venía, hasta que comenzó a _sentirla_. La luz transmitía calidez, una que Rose pensó jamás volvería a sentir porque su cuerpo se encontraba frío, más frío que nunca.

Aquella pequeña chispa de calor venía de ella misma, desde el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba o debía encontrarse su corazón. Pero al parecer no era suficiente para devolver todo el calor a su cuerpo. Estaba bien, al menos podía sentir algo.

Cuando descubrió que aquella calidez provenía de ella se dio cuenta de otra cosa: también la luz lo hacía. Eran sus manos las que emitían ese pequeño brillo que comenzaba a inundar de alguna forma la oscuridad, así como el resto de su cuerpo con una suavidad absoluta. No es que hubiera algo para ver, pero verse a ella misma ya era un avance.

Un avance que de todas formas no lograba convencerla de que las cosas fueran a salir bien.

Cuanto más trataba de recordar qué era lo que había sucedido y cómo había llegado a aquella situación, fuera cual fuese, los recuerdos más rápido huían de ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. Lo último de lo que se acordaba era haber estado en una de las tantas habitaciones de Torchwood que habían adoptado como cuarto para ellos, tratando de hacer dormir a Tony contándole una de esas viejas historias que el Doctor había compartido con ella. Su hermano finalmente había conseguido dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era una linda escena si lograba hacer a un lado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Resultaba extraño pensar en eso en ese momento.

Todo había estado tan tranquilo. Simples misiones, risas con amigos, comidas con la familia. Y de pronto nada estaba bien. Los Sontaran habían llegado de la nada y habían comenzado a asesinar gente como si fuera lo único que supieran hacer, aunque quizás sí lo era. Dijeron que necesitaban la tierra, un lugar que contaba con todo lo necesario para sus planes, algo que no habían compartido con ellos. Claramente no eran buenos. Para ellos necesitar la tierra significaba exterminar toda clase de vida que hubiera sobre ella.

Y Torchwood no había podido hacer nada.

De entrada se encontraron con que sus armas no funcionaban. Cada vez que intentaban utilizarlas contra alguno de los Sontaran, simplemente dejaban de funcionar. _Señal Cordolaine_, la llamaron. Rose no estaba muy segura de comprender cómo funcionaba, sólo que eso inhabilitaba sus armas, o al menos las armas convencionales, pero no es como si tuvieran muchas de otro tipo.

Y aun así no conocían detenerlos. En las últimas semanas los Sontaran habían estado alterados por los supuestos planes que Torchwood pudiera tener contra ellos. _Como si los hubiera_, pensó Rose con una extraña carcajada creciendo en su interior. Torchwood no estaba preparando nada, no había nada que hacer más que esconderse y esperar. Porque eso es lo que era aquel edificio: un escondite. Miles de vidas se estaban perdiendo afuera y ellos no podían hacer nada para defenderlas. Absolutamente nada.

_Él habría sabido qué hacer_. Pero él no estaba allí.

Y exactamente… ¿dónde era ahí?

Rose trató inútilmente una vez más de ver algo a su alrededor. Nada. Sin embargo la luz que provenía de su cuerpo aun no desaparecía, lo cual quizás era algo bueno si es que llevaba a algo más.

_Sólo debes esperar_, le dijo una extraña voz en su cabeza que no era precisamente la suya. Pero en vez de preocuparse por eso, ella simplemente se relajó, sabiendo que era algo en lo que podía confiar, como si fueran palabras que ya había escuchado antes.

Así que Rose Tyler simplemente cerró lo que aun parecían ser sus ojos y esperó.

***DW-BLTS***

-¿Muerta? –la pregunta salió de la boca de Martha sin que pudiera siquiera pensarlo.

Dentro de todo lo que podrían haber dicho, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Rápidamente giró sus ojos hacia el Doctor, sólo para encontrárselo con la mirada perdida en algún lado y completamente en blanco. Ninguna clase de emoción. _Y por dentro ¿qué?_

-Es mi culpa –un susurro hizo a todos levantar y girar sus ojos hacia Mickey, quien ahora se encontraba con los ojos fijos en el Doctor-. Rose está muerta por mi culpa.

-Claro que no, Mickey –dijo Jackie como acto reflejo acariciando su mejilla y dejando su mano ahí mientras lo observaba a los ojos tiernamente. No era la primera vez que se lo decía en las últimas horas.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo es, Jackie! ¡Rose está muerta por mi culpa!

Los ojos de Mickey brillaban anunciando una nueva ronda de lágrimas, y fue ahí cuando Martha volvió a desviar su mirada. Era una imagen demasiado dolorosa. Una madre que había perdido a su hija, y un joven que había perdido a su mejor amiga. Y el Doctor seguía sin mostrar nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó él finalmente con sus manos apretadas con fuerza.

-Iban a dispararme. Yo… yo no me di cuenta, y de pronto Rose estaba saltando y recibiendo el disparo por mi –contó Mickey con dificultad, aun tratando de mantener su mirada arriba.

-Así que vamos de vuelta al pasado ahí donde Mickey el idiota no puede cuidar sus espaldas por sí solo y tiene que depender de una mujer –dijo el Doctor sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras y se sintió mal por eso. Pero no por lo que había dicho, si no porque realmente había querido decir algo mucho más hiriente, algo con lo que todo en Mickey quedara destruido, y sin embargo no había podido. ¿Con qué derecho? No era culpa de Mickey, o al menos no en el fondo, era su culpa según todo lo que él podía entender. Así que se sentía mal por no haber podido insultarlo adecuadamente, y al mismo tiempo por haber deseado hacerlo. Mickey no se lo merecía.

-No es su culpa –dijo Jackie con firmeza haciendo que los ojos del Doctor se alzaran hacia ella una vez más-. Rose sabía lo que hacía. La conoces… -una pausa. Hablar en tiempo presente estaba mal, y todos se dieron cuenta de eso-. La conocías muy bien, Doctor, tal vez mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, y sabes que ella jamás se habría quedado de brazos cruzados mientras alguien estaba en peligro –una sonrisa cálida y al mismo tiempo triste dibujó su rostro mientras seguía observando al Doctor-. Tú le enseñaste eso.

Más silencio.

_¿Se suponía que eso lo tenía que hacer sentir mejor? Porque realmente no estaba funcionando_.

-Nadie es culpable aquí –habló Jackie una vez más con más firmeza, aun por dentro sintiendo que de todas formas era su culpa.

Todos se sentían culpables, y tal vez todos lo eran de una forma u otra, eso era lo único que Martha podía sacar en limpio de la situación mientras otra parte de su cabeza pensaba que jamás tendría la posibilidad de conocer a _la famosa Rose Tyler_. No es que esa posibilidad hubiera existido antes, al menos por unos minutos. Pero por un momento pensó que sería bueno conocer a esa clase de _competencia_, una competencia que claramente no lo era ya que l Doctor nunca la iba a mirar a ella de la forma en la que Martha podía pretender.

Pero le habría gustado conocerla, saber qué era lo que el Doctor había visto en ella, conocer qué era lo que tenía de especial. O al menos le habría gustado darse cuenta de cuán especial era de otra manera. Porque no cualquier es capaz de dar su vida para salvar a un amigo; muchos pueden decir ser capaces de hacerlo, pero a la hora de jugarse… nada.

-¿Dónde está?

Las palabras del Doctor se oyeron como un susurro. Su rostro podía expresar la nada misma, pero bien podría estar desmoronándose por dentro.

-Aquí –respondió Mickey-. Tercer piso.

-¿Quieres verla? –la pregunta de Jackie no se hizo esperar y Martha y Mickey voltearon a verla nuevamente, sólo para un segundo después girarse hacia el Doctor.

Sus ojos se encontraban más abiertos de lo normal, y su boca abierta tratando de buscar las palabras justas que nunca salieron. Por lo que simplemente se limitó a aclarar su garganta y asentir

Un minuto después todos se encontraban dentro del ascensor yendo a ver a Rose Tyler.

***DW-BLTS***

De pronto la canción se escuchó un poco más fuerte que antes y Rose se encontró preguntándose si eso significaba que debía esperar menos. El calor en su pecho pareció también aumentar un poco, sin embargo manteniéndose siempre en su lugar. Su respiración seguía acompasada, dando a entender que se encontraba tranquila, pero por alguna extraña razón el que el aire entrara y saliera de sus pulmones no le daba ninguna clase de sensación.

_Solo debes esperar_, se repetía ahora a sí misma tratando de convencerse de que algo sucedería pronto. Mejor eso que vivir en la nada pensando que su vida continuaría así.

-Ya no falta mucho –dijo de repente una voz frente a ella.

_Frente a ti, no en tu mente_.

Rose alzó lentamente la vista, y frente a ella se encontró con una niña de no más de doce años parada, o tal vez flotando sobre la nada. La nena la miraba sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de brillar. Sus ojos se encontraban rodeados de un resplandor del color del oro, así como cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio resplandecía con una luz que sólo podía provenir de su interior, y esa cálida sonrisa sólo le hacía dar ganas de responderle con otra por su parte. Sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando todo lo que sentía era miedo?

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no tiene importancia –dijo la niña con una pequeña risa por su parte e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con ojos curiosos-. Además se supone que ya lo sabes. Ya nos conocemos. Esta no es la primera vez que hablamos.

Podía no ser la primera vez, sin embargo no había nada que Rose pudiera recordar. Sólo la canción… una canción que no estaba sonando en este momento.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó ahora realmente intrigada-. ¿Eres tú la que estaba cantando?

La niña sólo volvió a sonreír en respuesta.

-Ya falta poco.

***DW-BLTS***

-Aquí es –dijo Jackie finalmente señalando la puerta de una habitación al final de un largo pasillo.

Tercer piso, ahí era donde se encontraban.

Como si estuvieran esperando por algo, todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Claramente las puertas no se abrirían solas, sin embargo el Doctor no creía que lo apropiado fuera entrar corriendo sin una clara invitación… ni siquiera cuando eso fuera todo lo que deseara hacer.

Porque aun existía una posibilidad. Quizás quien se encontraba en aquella habitación no era Rose Tyler, quizás había sido todo una gran confusión. Cualquier puede confundir un cuerpo con otro. Claro, que una madre confunda a su hija sería poco comprensible, pero no imposible. No. Aun había una posibilidad. Eso era lo único que lo hacía mantener en pie. Eso y el deseo de verla una vez más a pesar de todo.

Por lo que finalmente agradeció al mundo cuando Jackie abrió la puerta y entró, haciéndose a un lado para que todos ellos también pudieran entrar.

Sus pocas esperanzas se esfumaron en tan sólo unos segundos cuando sus ojos se centraron en su rubia amiga postrada en una cama. Sin embargo nadie habría podido evitar sus siguientes movimientos. Ni siquiera él.

Sin pensarlo sacó su destornillador sónico de su bolsillo y lo apuntó a Rose acercándose sólo un poco más a ella. Lo observó por unos segundos, y entonces suspiró. No sólo era Rose Tyler, sino que estaba efectivamente muerta y ya desde hacía un par de horas.

Nadie dijo nada mientras él se acercaba un poco más a la cama sin dejar de observarla. Estaba pálida, más que de costumbre, sus mejillas ya no mostraban nada de vida, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

_Despierta_, le habría encantado gritar, tanto a ella como a él mismo. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas funcionaría.

Rose Tyler estaba muerta.

Sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, así como la última vez que la había visto, el Doctor se inclinó sobre ella acercando su cara a su rostro para verla de cerca una vez más.

_Cobarde_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

Acercó una mano a su rostro, cerca de sus mejillas, sin siquiera rozar su piel. Aun así podía sentir el frío que desprendía su cuerpo. Recorrió su rostro con sus ojos, y luego dirigió su boca a su oído, soltando un suspiro que hacía mucho tenía contenido.

-Lo siento –murmuró. Sólo ella habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

Luego de eso se alzó un poco más, y con una simple sonrisa dejó un beso en su fría frente.

Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Rose Tyler se encontraba brillando con la misma intensidad que un edificio en llamas.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –el Doctor pudo oír la voz de Martha al otro lado de la habitación. Parecía asustada, sin embargo él ni siquiera se volteó a observarla.

Ya había visto así a Rose antes, tiempo atrás… mucho tiempo atrás, una vida atrás. SU cabeza sólo le gritaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo era imposible, pero entonces el repentino calor del cuerpo de Rose comenzó a impactar con el suyo. Entonces sí se giró hacia las demás personas en la habitación.

Nadie parecía comprender lo que sucedía, bueno, de hecho él tampoco podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro de que su cara no tenía el mismo reflejo que la de ellos. Estaban asustados, eso era claro. La otra cosa que estaba clara era que debían salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-¡Fuera! –gritó logrando sobresaltar a todos.

Nadie se movió.

-Dije que se fueran. Vamos, salgan de aquí. ¡Ya!

Sus ojos encontraron los de Mickey. Él sólo asintió y dos segundos más tarde se encontraba prácticamente arrastrando a Martha y a Jackie fuera de ahí. Recién entonces el Doctor se giró una vez más hacia Rose. El brillo de su cuerpo iba en aumento al igual que su calor. Si no se detenía pronto, él iba a estar en grandes problemas.

***DW-BLTS***

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! –el grito de Rose se dio casi entre llantos.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a brillar más que antes. Ahora podía estar segura de que cada célula de su cuerpo se encontraba encendida, al igual que la niña que aun se encontraba frente a ella quien no hacía más que seguir sonriendo, como si eso fuera por lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Pero no era sólo el brillo. La chispa caliente de su corazón había comenzado a quemar más y más. Ahora se sentía como brasas ardiendo tratando de consumirla por dentro dirigiéndose a cada extremo de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier instante.

_¡Y la niña no dejaba de sonreír!_

-Es hora –dijo tranquila manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Hora de qué? –dijo Rose reprimiendo el llanto. Dolía, realmente dolía.

-Hora de despertar –dijo la niña una vez más inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado-. Es hora de regresar

-¿Despertar? ¿Regresar a donde? ¡Estoy muriendo! –gritó ahora sin poder contener las lágrimas.

La sonrisa de la niña ahora flaqueó. No le gustaba verla sufrir. Definitivamente era lo que menos le gustaba en el universo. Sin embargo era necesario.

-Estarás bien –susurró-. Sin embargo ahora debes despertar.

Ya sin intentar retener nada, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rose como si de dos ríos se tratara. Nada tenía sentido para ella, y aun tenía la sensación de que de todas formas iba a morir. Sin embargo había algo que necesitaba saber antes de que su existencia desapareciera por completo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó una vez más sosteniendo las manos sobre su pecho, intentando mantenerse entera y al mismo tiempo deseando poder abrirse por dentro para detener el dolor.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia ardieron con más intensidad durante un momento justo antes de que comenzara alejarse.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Espera.

-Sólo debes recordar.

-No te vayas…

Con cada una de sus palabras la niña se alejaba un poco más y las lágrimas no dejaban de nublar los ojos de Rose.

-Debes despertar.

-Por favor…

-Rose Tyler… debes despertar.

Con una última sonrisa el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a desparecer y todo en Rose entró en desesperación. No quería quedarse sola. Iba a morir y encima de todo debía estar sola. Eso no era justo.

En un último arrebato de locura, todo en ella explotó, y su cuerpo tiró hacia adelante intentando alcanzar y retener a la niña que estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

-¡No me dejes! –gritó intentando alcanzarla con sus manos, logrando realmente que su cuerpo se moviera y sus ojos se abrieran de vuelta a la realidad.

Ya no había más oscuridad a su alrededor. De pronto había más luz que nunca, más de la que ella podía soportar con sus simples ojos. Y si bien la nena había desaparecido por completo dejando tan sólo un resabio de la hermosa melodía en su cabeza, Rose no se encontraba sola. Sus ojos lo encontraron al instante. Un fantástico hombre de hermoso cabello y unos grandes ojos marrones que la miraban sobresaltados. _Un hombre imposible._

***DW-BLTS***

**Primero que nada: ****imaginarystate** … **cierto, cierto, cierto y ciertísimo! Sólo que el error está en el capítulo 3, capítulo del cual no tengo el archivo original conmigo en este momento. Así que ni bien lo tenga lo corrijo. Muchas gracias!**

**Por otro lado gracias también a Akary55 quien dejó en claro que me lee :3**

**La condición de recibir al menos ****2 reviews**** por publicación sigue en pie. Y les cuento que estoy traduciendo la historia en inglés… Ya tiene casi más comentarios y muchos mas favs y followers o.o nos gana la pipol que habla en inglés! Jaja **

**En fin… Finalmente un capítulo largo que espero les guste… es raro, porque cambia de perspectivas muy seguido, pero es necesario, además encontré más o menos la forma de que no resulte complicado de identificar.**

**Ya me dirán lo que piensan al respecto… y si no vuelvo a publicar antes… les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo!**

**Brinden a las 12 con un anillo de oro en sus copas para que les traiga buena suerte durante todo el año! :D**

**See you son (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**VI**

La luz y el calor que inundaban la habitación desaparecieron en el preciso instante en el que los ojos de Rose Tyler volvieron a la vida. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos clavados en el Doctor. Así como los ojos del Doctor se encontraban clavados en ella.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Era un sueño? ¿S estaba volviendo loco? Bueno, eso probablemente no era ninguna clase de novedad. Lo del sueño también podía ser descartado con rapidez.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se mantuvieron quietos, observándose el uno al otro con la respiración agitada.

Los dos corazones del Doctor latían más veloces debido a la repentina adrenalina. Por un momento pensó que lo que sea estuviera ocurriendo con Rose acabaría con aquel lugar, con ella, o tal vez sólo con él. Sin embargo ahora todo se encontraba en una perfecta normalidad. Todo normal si descontaba el hecho de que Rose Tyler, segundos antes muerta, ahora se encontraba observándolo, con sus manos pegadas en el pecho y su respiración más rápida que nunca. Ni en sus mejores carreras había tenido tal agitación.

El Doctor abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza. Sin embargo Rose le ganó de mano.

-No puedo respirar –dijo con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y una mano ahora en su cuello.

-¿Qué?

Tal vez no era lo indicado para una primera _comunicación_, para ninguno de los dos, pero los asustados ojos de Rose lograron asustarlo también a él. Sin pensarlo se acercó lo más que pudo a la cama hasta llegar a su lado.

-No puedo respirar –dijo ella nuevamente con unos cuantos sollozos comenzando a aparecer en su garganta.

-Rose, claro que puedes, lo estás haciendo.

-¡Claro que no!

Aquel grito logró sobresaltar al Doctor mucho más que todo lo que había y estaba sucediendo. No podía darse una idea de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Rose, pero seguramente no era nada bueno siendo que no podía darse cuenta de que en verdad se encontraba respirando. Aun cuando no lo había estado haciendo dos minutos atrás.

-Rose, de verdad, sí lo estás haciendo –sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el Doctor se sentó en la cama junto a ella y alzó su mano directo a su cuerpo

Los ojos de Rose siguieron su mano, y todo en ella se paralizó cuando el Doctor tocó su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Lo único que él quería demostrar era cómo su cuerpo se movía con cada respiración, como a pesar de lo que ella creía y lo que él pudiera pensar, estaba respirando nuevamente con vida.

-Lo ves, todo está… -sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Definitivamente mal.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par encontraron los de Rose, quien lo observaba con el mismo miedo que antes en sus ojos. Quería abrir la boca, quería poder dar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería abrazarla y decirle que nada importaba y que todo estaría bien. Porque ella lo estaba observando, lo cual significaba que estaba con vida, y a quién le importaba el cómo.

Sí, obviamente a él le importaba el cómo. Pero podía pasar de eso por un rato. Las explicaciones podían buscarse más tarde. Podían buscarlas juntos. Sin embargo esto era algo que nadie podría pasar por alto, ni siquiera por más de un minuto. Porque no tenía sentido. No había forma de que un humano pudiera vivir de esa forma.

Sin embargo Rose Tyler no dejaba de observarlo con su cuerpo paralizado y sus ojos claramente asustados. Antes de que él pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas, fue ella quien habló.

-Mi corazón no está latiendo –su voz temblando con cada una de sus palabras.

Y no era sólo eso. Con sólo poner la mano en su pecho el Doctor no simplemente se había percatado de que su corazón no estaba funcionando, sino de que nada en ella lo hacía. Lo que Rose había estado diciendo recién era cierto, sus pulmones no estaban funcionando, ella no estaba respirando. El acompasado movimiento de su cuerpo se debía más a un acto reflejo por su parte que al simple hecho de respirar.

Rose Tyler tenía sus ojos abiertos fijos en él, se encontraba sentada en la cama y hablando, sin embargo no había nada en su cuerpo que indicara que no se encontraba muerta. O que por el contrario indicara que se encontraba con vida.

El Doctor llevó sus manos a su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos y tratando de pensar. Tanto como sueño o como broma, la situación no era nada divertida.

-No puede ser.

-Estoy muerta.

-No –el Doctor se apresuró a responder, aun cuando no pudiera agregar nada más a esa palabra.

Un ser vivo está vivo, claramente porque su cuerpo está vivo. Si el cuerpo está muerto, entonces hablamos de un ser muerto. Sencillo. No mucha explicación, no había que ser un genio para saber eso.

Sin embargo las viejas palabras de un amigo no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza: _hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra de las que se sueña en tu filosofía, incluso para ti, Doctor_.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Rose mientras él no hacía más que observarla. _Sé práctico, los cadáveres no lloran_.

-Está bien, Rose, mírame –con determinación ahora sus manos se alzaron hasta las mejillas de su amiga. Una mínima descarga eléctrica le generó un ligero cosquilleo en sus palmas sólo con rozar su piel, algo tal vez para analizar más tarde, en unos minutos, cuando estuviera seguro de que Rose estaba relativamente bien… emocionalmente bien de forma relativa, se corrigió. Mientras tanto sólo se limitó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y a obligarla a mantener la mirada alzada hacia la suya. Cuando su rostro estuvo limpio, sonrió. Una auténtica sonrisa; la mejor que podía dar en ese momento, incluso mejor de lo que debería haber sido dadas las circunstancias-. Todo va a estar bien –el rostro de Rose intentó sacudirse con una negativa, sin embargo él lo mantuvo firme-. No, escucha, ¿confías en mí?

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Bien, tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué que le hacía pensar que Rose Tyler aun podía confiar en él cuando se había permitido perderla sin luchar por ella? Las esperanzas del Doctor estaban cayendo a medida que pasaban los segundos sin ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo sus dos corazones se detuvieron por un instante cuando sus manos sintieron un ligero asentimiento por parte de Rose.

La anterior sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Bien, entonces confía en esto: _todo va a estar bien._

***DW-BLTS***

Rose se encontraba preguntándose si estaba bien ilusionarse con un sueño, una alucinación, una proyección de su cabeza, o lo que sea que tuviera enfrente. Porque sinceramente ella estaba lejos de poder creer que aquella persona fuera el Doctor. Lucía como él, olía como él, _demonios, hasta se sentía como él._ Pero aun así no había nada que pudiera asegurarle que se trataba de él.

De seguro ella ahora se encontraba muerta. La canción en su cabeza había dejado de sonar, la niña no parecía estar en ningún lado a su alrededor, ni había señales de que pudiera llegar a aparecer. Como si fuera poco, su corazón no estaba latiendo, y ella claramente podía darse cuenta de que sus pulmones no estaban funcionando.

_Definitivamente estás muerta_, se dijo una vez más.

Pero sueño, alucinación, proyección o lo que fuese, si el Doctor le preguntaba si confiaba en él, en ese mundo, en el suyo o hasta en el mismísimo infierno, ella jamás duraría en responder que _sí_. Lo hacía. Rose Tyler confiaba en el Doctor más que en su propia vida… si hubiera aun una vida en la que confiar.

Mientras el hombre imposible la escaneaba con su destornillador sónico, y una parte de su mente divagaba en el hecho de por qué le llamaba destornillador cuando efectivamente servía para mucho más de lo que decía su nombre, la otra parte de su muerto cerebro se encontraba analizando otro par de cosas.

Primero, la razón por la que el Doctor no era real. La última vez que lo había visto, o casi visto, ya que aquello había sido realmente una proyección holográfica, él le había dicho claramente que no había posibilidades de que pudieran volver a verse. Las puertas, brechas, grietas o lo que fueran entre universos estaban complemente cerradas. Él se había encargado de que fuera de esa forma. Por lo que simplemente no había manera posible de que ellos pudieran volver a encontrarse. Porque ella estaba segura, de que si el Doctor le había dicho que no era posible, es porque no lo era.

Segundo. Su cuerpo no estaba funcionando. Era un cadáver. Un cadáver capaz de moverse, fingir respirar y también capaz de llorar. Bien, tal vez no era simplemente un cadáver, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera muerta.

Tercero. _¿Por qué estaba ella muerta? _Los recuerdos aun se encontraban demasiado confusos, pero aun así luchando por intentar volver a la luz. El último momento claro en su cabeza seguía siendo de lo que suponía era la noche anterior, mientras intentaba hacer dormir a Tony luego de un largo día de sirenas, ruidos y disparos.

_Disparos_.

Inconscientemente, Rose se llevó una mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Había algo allí, algo que si lo pensaba demasiado aun dolía. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron nuevamente, y como si supiera exactamente qué buscar, corrió su mano de su pecho para ver la ropa que llevaba.

Bueno, técnicamente no llevaba mucha ropa, sólo una simple camiseta blanca, la cual ella solía usar siempre bajo el equipo de Torchwood. Sin embargo, aún sobre la camiseta, una extraña aureola negra llamó su atención. No era muy fuerte, pero aun así estaba allí, rodeando el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Respirando suavemente, aun sin sentir ninguna clase de satisfacción en ello, alzó su mano un poco más, y estirando la camiseta desde la parte del cuello la corrió un poco hacia delante para poder ver su piel. Justo allí, encima de su corazón, una gran mancha roja hacía acto de presencia. Ese era el lugar en el que el disparo había dado. _Justo en el blanco._

Ahora podía recordarlo todo. Mickey, Jake, y ella misma habían salido aquella mañana de Torchwood con una misión en particular, una bastante egoísta según lo habrían podido entender sus jefes. No Pete, sino aquellos que en verdad les daban sus órdenes. Pero no importaba lo que nadie dijera, no había forma de que pudieran detenerlos.

Prácticamente se habían escabullido del edificio sin que nadie los viera y habían comenzado a correr. Pronto llegó el mediodía y se dieron cuenta de que debían descansar, no sólo por la corrida, sino también por los nervios de tener que estar ocultándose a cada paso que daban.

Según lo que Jake les había dicho, no podían estar muy lejos; claro que conocer el camino correcto en una ciudad en ruinas no era lo más sencillo del mundo. Pero confiaban en que Jake conociera el camino a su casa. Según lo que habían podido oír, la hermana de Jake, había logrado introducir un mensaje en Torchwood pasando por todas las trabas de seguridad, _tiene sólo diecisiete años y maneja las máquinas mejor que tú_, les había dicho Jake señalando a Mickey en ese momento.

Al parecer ella se encontraba bien, pero necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo nadie pasó el mensaje, ya que al parecer no era lo suficientemente importante como para distraer a su equipo. Por suerte tenían verdaderos amigos allí adentro, gente que tal vez no podía acompañarlos ahí afuera, pero que era lo suficientemente valiente como para violar las órdenes de un superior y pasarle los datos exactos del mensaje junto con las coordenadas desde las que había sido emitido. Precisamente se trataba de la casa de Jake, justo en las afueras de la ciudad, lugar que aunque resultara difícil de creer se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el centro. No lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir a la calle.

Tres horas más tarde, luego de su pequeño descanso se encontraban llegando a la casa de Jake. Sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío. No había señales de nada.

Sin saber qué más hacer, comenzaron su regreso. No había ninguna pista que pudiera llevarlos a algún otro lugar. Y tal vez fue por eso; quizás se encontraban tan distraídos pensando en qué podía haber sucedido que no fueron capaces de ver al grupo de Sontaran que se encontraba a simples metros de ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta de que eran agentes de Torchwood los habían apresado con otros civiles.

El motivo que los había llevado hasta allí era la primera razón por la cual Rose no había confiado en que la ayuda llegaría. ¿Tal vez tendría que haber confiado un poco más? Tal vez los tres tendrían que haberlo hecho. O_ tal vez no._

-¿Rose? –la voz del Doctor se oyó muy suave, pero aun así logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Con un pequeño suspiro Rose soltó su camiseta y enfocó sus ojos en él.

-¿Cómo es que eres real? –preguntó más para sí misma, aun si creer que fuera precisamente _real_.

-Bien… -dijo arrastrando la palabra mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuello-, supongo que la historia comenzaría el día que mis padres se conocieron. Fue un bonito día, o no lo fue… creo que llovía, no lo sé, nunca estuve muy interesado en las condiciones meteorológicas…

-Doctor…

Él alzó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Un segundo después los dos se encontraban riendo.

Ambos extrañaban eso, el observarse y saber que era el momento justo para sonreír aun cuando todo a su alrededor se estuviera desmoronando. Porque no había nada mejor que reír si finalmente lo hacían juntos.

Gradualmente, la risa de ambos fue desapareciendo, aunque sus miradas siguieron conectadas.

-Doctor… Nada en mi cuerpo funciona. Entonces dime, ¿cómo es que todo puede llegar a estar bien?

-Tengo mis teorías –dijo él rápidamente bajando su vista al destornillador sónico en sus manos.

-¿Teorías de qué?

-De cómo todo puede estar bien –dijo aun sin levantar la vista, haciendo quién sabe qué con el objeto en sus manos.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Los nervios de Rose estaban a flor de piel, totalmente intrigada con lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza, pero él seguía callado sin decir una palabra.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó finalmente.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Qué hay con esas teorías?

-Oh, sólo hay que comprobarlas –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Nuevo silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien… -los ojos del Doctor finalmente se alzaron una vez más hacia ella, y esta vez una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro-. Fácil, muy fácil –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa alzando el destornillador sónico a la altura de sus ojos-. Vamos a comprobar esas teorías.

Y con sólo apretar un botón de su destornillador sónico, el cuerpo de Rose Tyler comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

***DW-BLTS***

**Capítulo un poco menos largo que el anterior y lo sé… un poco lento y todo eso. Se preguntarán por qué me detuve tanto en esos pensamientos de Rose sobre lo que había sucedido y lo que pasa es que mi cabeza tuvo ganas de contarlo… Sin mi cabeza lo piensa y mis dedos lo escriben entonces yo no me opongo. Además, se vienen capítulos complicados, lo cual hace que un ratito de relax no sea malo.**

**Tema 2: 4 reviews! Lo acepto, no es lo mejor que he recibido (me refiero a la cantidad), pero yo amo los reviews, cada uno de ellos! Mucho más cuando me dicen que les gusta lo que leen (:**

**Akary55: Un secreto… a mi tampoco se me da muy bien lo de traducir en inglés, pero nadie se ha quejado aun y me incitan a que siga escribiendo aun cuando no se entienda por completo… Yo creo que se sienten como cuando yo leo algo en inglés ;-; Y no me rindo con el español! Y tu pregunta la respondieron en otro review ;)**

**Guest sin nombre: si me siguen prestando atención, yo no dejo de escribir, tranquil :D**

**ParanoidT: Ya te respondí por privado, pero aun así te menciono, gracias (:**

**PaulaWackson: Gracias! :D Y nunca leí algo así… por lo que dije "por qué no" jaja :D Mencionada!**

**Bien, lamento detenerme tanto, pero no les pude contestar en privado a todos y siempre me quedo con ganas de contestar a los que me escriben c:**

**Gracias también a los nuevos seguidores y los que pusieron la historia en favoritos!**

**Espero que hayan comenzado el nuevo año con TODO… Sigan así!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**VII**

Realmente esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran correctas y que el brillo del cuerpo de Rose fuera una buena señal, o al menos una que indicara que estaba en lo cierto. De todas formas, no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en sus manos, admirando el resplandor que emanaban. Aun se encontraba despierta, lo cual suponía algo bueno.

Aun desde donde se encontraba, el Doctor podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de su amiga. Claramente no tenía la misma intensidad que había tenido justo antes de que se despertara, pero aun así no era algo que pudiera pasarse por alto.

-Bien, estás riendo, por lo que debo suponer que esto no es nada malo.

La voz de Rose se escuchó en poco más que un susurro mientras le hablaba al Doctor, pero aun así sus ojos no se movían de sus manos. Claro que sus manos no era lo único de ella que brillaba, era todo su cuerpo. Aun no teniéndola de frente el Doctor podía ver el destello oro de sus ojos.

Y ahora volviendo a sus palabras, nada malo no quería decir que fuera algo bueno, pero no había razones para ponerla aun más nerviosa de lo que ya debía estar. ¿Por qué decirle que existía una mínima posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado en sus suposiciones y que su cuerpo estuviera a punto de hacer implosión en tan sólo unos segundos? No, definitivamente no había más razones para perturbar a Rose.

Antes de seguir hablando, volvió a apretar un botón de su destornillador sónico y el cuerpo de Rose dejó de brillar al instante. Fue entonces cuando sacudiendo levemente la cabeza levantó sus ojos hacia el Doctor. No había miedo en ellos, pero tampoco se la podía ver contenta.

-Bien, ¿qué fue todo eso?

-Partículas huon.

-Bien –sus ojos le instaron a continuar.

-Ellas son… Oh, bien no importa qué son, lo importante es que tu cuerpo está lleno de ellas. Puedo activarlas con esto –dijo sacudiendo un poco el destornillador sónico en sus manos-. Y la mejor parte, es que no estaba intentando activar las partículas de tu cuerpo, sino las de la Tardis; lo cual lleva a la segunda parte de la historia.

_Y ahí está de nuevo_, pensó Rose mientras observaba ese brillo en sus ojos que sólo aparecía cuando algo le gustaba, cuando estaba frente a alguna clase de problema complicado, o alguna nueva tecnología, o algún bicho raro como era ella ahora. ¿Pero cómo sentirse ofendida cuando al fin y al cabo él estaba intentando ayudar?

-¿Eso explica por qué soy un zombi? –preguntó Rose.

-Puede… -y recién entonces comprendió las palabras de su amiga-. ¿Zombi? –dijo riendo-. Eso es bueno. No. Digo sí, podría explicar parte de la historia. Mi teoría que es que estás conectada con la Tardis y que ella está haciendo funcionar tu cuerpo por ti, como si fueran baterías de repuesto que no se encuentran siquiera dentro de ti. La presencia de la Tardis en este mundo hizo que tu cuerpo comenzara a funcionar lo mejor que le era posible, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que reaccionaste cuando te toqué, significa que mi propia conexión con la Tardis sirvió para… transformarte en… alguna clase de… zombi.

-Entonces si tú no hubieras venido, yo seguiría muerta.

-Es probable, sí.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Como dije antes, las energías de la Tardis son muy bajas en este universo, y tres kilómetros parecen no ser suficientes como para que… te recargues por completo.

-Significa que… ¿debo entrar en la Tardis?

-Significa que para que tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad debes regresar a tu universo, Rose, no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí sin que te afecte por completo.

-Quieres decir que si permanezco aquí por mucho tiempo dejaré de ser un zombi para convertirme simplemente en un cadáver.

-Quiero decir… Sí, exactamente eso es lo que quiero decir.

Rose bajó nuevamente la vista a sus manos e inspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse, sólo para recordarse a sí misma que respirar ya no era necesario. Y si esperaba lo suficiente entonces ya nunca más sería necesario.

Viéndolo por arriba no podía decirse que hubiera tantos problemas, siempre y cuando la teoría del Doctor fuera correcta, pero quién no pondría todos los puntos a su favor luego de conocerlo. Pero si Rose analizaba la situación se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella realmente quería regresar a su propio universo, ¿pero así? ¿Qué ocurriría con su familia, sus amigos, con todo el planeta? ¿Qué sucedería con los Sontaran? No es que ella hubiera sido de mucha ayuda hasta ese momento, pero no significaba que no le importara lo que estaba pasando. No podía simplemente darle la espalda a todo eso y alejarse, ni siquiera cuando significara alejarse para estar con el Doctor.

Si ella iba a irse de aquel lugar debía asegurarse primero de que la tierra iba a estar a salvo. No podía ser de otra forma.

-Suena a problemas –dijo ella finalmente alzado sus ojos hacia el Doctor, con una sonrisa en su boca. Por primera vez con esa frase todo parecía normal otra vez.

***DW-BLTS***

Cuando Peter Tyler salió del ascensor con su hijo aun en brazos, lo primero que pudo ver mientras avanzaba hacia el final del pasillo fue a su esposa sentada en una silla con la cabeza entre sus manos, a Mickey recostado contra la pared contraria con sus ojos puestos en la puerta y los brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros, y a una completa desconocida sentada en el suelo, observando hacia la misma puerta con la mirada preocupada.

No había señales del Doctor a la vista, por lo que seguramente debía de encontrarse con Rose; aquella chica debía ser la que había llegado con el Doctor, y hasta ahí todo comprensible. Lo que Pete no llegaba a comprender era el por qué de sus caras. Todos parecían preocupados, como si algo estuviera sucediendo allí dentro y ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada. Se preguntó si el Doctor estaría bien, si finalmente el haber visto el cuerpo de Rose habría conseguido afectarlo. Nadie puede ser tan fuerte, ni siquiera un alienígena de casi mil años de edad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –fue lo primero que pudo preguntar Pete.

Los ojos de Jackie se levantaron y pudo ver que se encontraban rojos de tanto haber llorado. Sin siquiera responder, la mujer se paró de la silla y fue directo hacia su hijo y su marido. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de ellos mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Jackie, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó ahora más preocupado. Quizás la pregunta sonara estúpida dadas las circunstancias, ya que las cosas no iban precisamente bien en ningún sentido. Pero Jackie había estado relativamente estable la última vez que la había visto. Había dejado de llorar, y eso ya era decir mucho. No entendía qué era lo que podía haber cambiado ahora.

-Algo ocurrió con Rose –dijo apretando su cara contra su pecho y sin dejar de llorar.

***DW-BLTS***

-Bien, entonces el plan es salir de aquí y correr de vuelta a la Tardis para traerla hasta aquí, siempre y cuando puedas hacerla funcionar para que llegue hasta aquí.

Ni siquiera Rose llegaba a creerse que eso pudiera llegar a funcionar, sin embargo el Doctor seguía sonriendo, ahora sentado en una silla frente a ella. Se lo veía confiado en lo que decía, al igual que siempre. Aun cuando el plan no estuviera completamente desarrollado en su cabeza, confiaba en que a último momento se le ocurriría cómo solucionar esos _pequeños _detalles que podrían llegar a salir mal.

Pero Rose no estaba nada convencida.

-Fácil ¿verdad? –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Hay una guerra afuera, ¿cómo puede ser todo esto fácil?

-Martha, Mickey y yo acabamos de venir desde ahí, y mírame, ¡estoy mejor que nunca! –terminó con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció por completo con la siguiente pregunta de Rose.

-¿Martha?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste Martha… ¿quién es Martha?

-¿Yo dije Martha?

-Doctor –su voz no sonaba enojada, pero claramente significaba que ya era suficiente de evasivas.

-Martha es una amiga, viaja conmigo, viajó conmigo. Fueron sólo un par de meses, aunque serían tan sólo unos días contando el tiempo en la tierra, eso sin contar el año que nunca pasó. Ella ya se estaba yendo y entonces la Tardis enloqueció y nos trajo hasta aquí. Seguramente sintió que estabas en problemas y quiso venir a ayudar, aun cuando pueda sonar un poco raro. Lo cual significa que tu conexión con la Tardis debe ser extremadamente fuerte. Pero ¿cómo? Esa es la pregunta, cómo se dio la conexión. Bueno, puede estar relacionado… extremadamente relacionado con lo que ocurrió en la estación de juegos, pero podría jurar que en ese momento saqué todo de ti. Absorbí todo el vortex con mi cuerpo, pero al parecer algo quedó dentro de ti. Bueno, claramente fue así.

-Bien, detente –la boca del Doctor se cerró y sus ojos se centraron en Rose, quien no sabía si gritar o simplemente comenzar a reír-. Sólo pregunté quién era Martha, ¿sí? No es necesario que te pongas nervioso –agregó en un susurro desviando la mirada, aun sabiendo que él escucharía.

-Yo no estoy… Yo no me pongo nervioso.

-Sí, claro –dijo ella riendo, y con eso bajó los pies de la cama y los puso sobre el suelo. Aun estaba descalza. Y debía admitirlo, una parte de ella tenía miedo de caerse al momento de ponerse de pie. ¿Podría caminar sin problemas? ¿Las energías de la Tardis en este universo serían suficientes como para permitirle hacer eso? Siempre y cuando siguieran considerando la teoría del Doctor como correcta. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo no podría llegar más lejos del suelo.

Con una gran bocanada de aire y casi de un salto se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaron un poco debido al largo rato de haber estado inactivas; y justo en el momento en el que pensó iba a caer al suelo, los brazos del Doctor se aferraron a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y Rose pudo notar que los de él parecían preocupados. Sin embargo ella no lo estaba. Ahora otro pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza. Sus manos en sus brazos, aun impidiendo que cayera al suelo –aunque ella dudaba que tal cosa ocurriera- mandaban una extraña corriente que había recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza en tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Fue una energía tan fuerte en el primero momento, que ella estuvo segura hizo latir su corazón al menos una vez.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Se había sentido viva por un momento; viva una vez más. Tuvo que aferrarse a esa sensación para poner firmes sus piernas y alejar con suavidad los brazos del Doctor. Comprendiendo lo que ella quería, él dio un paso atrás y la dejó por su cuenta. Al menos no había caído. Rose estaba segura de que podía hacerlo, y sin esperar más comenzó a mover sus piernas. Primero levantando una, luego la otra, dando unos simples pasos para un lado y el otro. Y finalmente, cuando consideró que podía hacerlo, comenzó a saltar, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a reír.

-Saltando por tu vida, ¿recuerdas, Doctor? –dijo riendo.

Él sólo sonrió. Rose no había cambiado en nada, al menos no desde la última vez que la había visto y la prefería mil veces de esta manera. No más muerta que viva, sino riendo en vez de con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquel último encuentro vino a su cabeza al igual que las cosas que se habían dicho, y las que no también. Definitivamente él era un cobarde, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Rose le había dicho que lo amaba, y él no había sido capaz de decir nada. Si eso no era de cobardes, ¿entonces de qué era?

Y a pesar de todos los problemas más importantes que tenían en frente, él no podía dejar de pensar en si ella seguía sintiendo lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que ella dejara de sentir _eso_? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado para él. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado con Martha. El punto de todo había sido perder la noción del tiempo, aun cuando fuera algo prácticamente imposible para un Señor del Tiempo, pero al parecer lo había logrado en cierto punto.

Pero definitivamente había cosas más importantes en ese momento para pensar.

-Jackie y Mickey están ahí afuera –dijo simplemente, y con esas palabras logró que Rose dejara de reír y se quedara paralizada en el lugar.

Por un lado quería abrir la puerta, salir corriendo y abrazar a su madre. Se imaginaba lo duro que debía haber sido para ella el verla muerta en aquella cama. Ni siquiera sabía ahora que se encontraba con vida… o algo así. Quería abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba e iba a estar bien, aun cuando nunca pudiera estar segura de eso. Y por el otro lado estaba Mickey, el valiente Mickey quien de seguro debía estar culpándose a sí mismo por lo que ella había hecho. Como si él tuviera la culpa. Rose no había dudado ni un segundo en recibir aquel disparo por él, y estaba segura de que volvería a hacerlo en caso de que se presentara la posibilidad; aunque realmente esperaba que no sucediera. Ya había muerto una vez ese día, una cuenta regresiva le decía que quizás la segunda se encontrara al finalizar el día –o el tiempo que el Doctor considerara que ella tenía para regresar a su universo-, por lo tanto no tenían por qué agregar en medio de ambas una tercera muerte que volviera a complicar las cosas o que lo hiciera aun más.

-¿Qué saben ellos? –preguntó tratando de volver a la realidad del momento.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que me pasó.

-¿Ahora? –ella asintió-. Mira, esto fue lo que pasó: vinimos a verte, yo te… toqué –dijo vagamente, evitando hablar sobre el pequeño beso-, empezaste a brillar y entonces les dije que salieran de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué les dijiste que salieran de la habitación?

-Tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo, la habitación estaba cada vez más caliente, y estaba un noventa y ocho por ciento seguro de que no era nada inofensivo.

_Bien_, pensó Rose, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a la situación. Nuevamente pensando en la posibilidad de que todo fuera un simple sueño. Pero no podía hacer más que descartar esa opción ahora. Su imaginación no era suficiente como para darle tanto material. La historia demasiado a una realidad que ella estuviera viviendo con el Doctor.

-Bien… estoy fría ahora –dijo recorriendo uno de sus brazos con la mano, evitando la muñeca para no volver a pensar en que no tenía pulso. Su piel se encontraba más que fría; no había sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, porque no había un corazón allí que la impulsara; ella literalmente se encontraba tan fría como un cadáver.

-Sí –dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa-, por ahora –y sin decir nada más caminó hasta la puerta, sin darle la espalda a ella y llegar a poner su mano en el picaporte-. Salgamos a ver a Jackie –dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y Rose daba un paso hacia él.

***DW-BLTS***

Ahora eran cinco personas las que esperaban en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. Cuatro de ellas confundidas, y un nene que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender qué era lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Ahora era Tony quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, jugando con un pequeño juguete que llevaba siempre consigo en los últimos días. Mickey seguía en el mismo lugar en el que había estado al llegar Pete. El señor y la señora Tyler se encontraban medio abrazados sentados en las sillas frente a la puerta de la habitación. Y Martha… Martha Jones iba y venía de un lado al otro del pasillo sin saber qué pensar.

Bien podía no comprender nada de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación, pero realmente esperaba que el Doctor se encontrara bien. Había sido ella la que había insistido ya un par de veces para echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. ¿O es que acaso a nadie le preocupaba que el cuerpo de Rose hubiera comenzado a brillar y a arder y que el Doctor se hubiera quedado en el preciso lugar del problema? El Doctor podía ser un simple montón de cenizas en ese momento y aun así nadie estaba haciendo nada.

Sin embargo las tres personas a su alrededor confiaban ciegamente en el Doctor, sin importar qué, ni siquiera sabiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando con Rose, su hija y amiga. Al parecer ninguno de ellos tenía mucho más que perder.

¿Pero si ella perdía al Doctor qué haría? Además claro de quedarse encerrada en otro universo con personas que no conocía y en el medio de una guerra. Comprendía muy bien que sus pensamientos podían ser un poco egoístas, pero nadie podía culparla por el miedo que sentía.

Estaba por abrir la boca una vez más, para otra vez insistir en abrir la puerta aunque sea un poco para ver cómo estaban las cosas dentro, y estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contra a todos con sus acciones si llegaban a oponerse. Sin embargo nada fue necesario.

La puerta se abrió en un segundo, y allí estaba el Doctor, mejor que nunca, observándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Jackie y Pete se pusieron de pie al instante y se acercaron a él. Mickey se acercó un poco detrás de ellos, y cuando Martha estaba por acercarse, el grito de Jackie la detuvo. Sin esperar ni un segundo más la mujer había entrado corriendo en la habitación, quedando fuera de su vista, los ojos de Pete mostraban mucho más que sorpresa, y aun cuando Martha pensaba que el acto había sido inconsciente, Mickey dio los suficientes pasos hacia atrás para quedar nuevamente pegado a la pared.

Nada tuvo sentido para ella hasta que escuchó una voz que nunca había oído antes.

-Mamá, por favor, vas a romperme.

-Jackie, no queremos romper a Rose –dijo el Doctor aun sin perder su sonrisa, como si le estuviera hablando a un nene.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Jackie volviendo nuevamente al campo de visión de Martha, y acercándose al Doctor para darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Oh, a quién le importa –dijo besándolo una vez más, ahora su otra mejilla.

Luego de eso fue el turno de Pete de entrar en la habitación.

Martha no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar; y justo cuando la idea de dejarlos a todos solos se le cruzó por la cabeza el Doctor salió de la habitación y fue directo hacia Mickey.

-Deberías entrar –dijo borrando su sonrisa tan sólo por un instante.

Mickey asintió, y volviendo a la vida su cuerpo se perdió también dentro de la habitación. Luego de eso el Doctor se giró hacia Martha sonriendo.

-Entonces –dijo ella en casi un susurro, recostándose contra una pared y alejándose medio paso más de la puerta-. ¿Ella está viva?

-Técnicamente –dijo él apoyando su cuerpo junto a Martha. La sonrisa no desaparecía, sin embargo ella no podía terminar de entender a qué se debía. Y obviamente el "técnicamente" no hacía más que confundirla.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras las voces se seguían escuchando dentro de la habitación. Voces emocionadas. Martha bajó su vista al piso y los movimientos de Tony llamaron su atención; sólo estaba allí, jugando con su juguete, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El Doctor siguió sus ojos por un segundo para encontrarse con el pequeño, y luego se volvió a girar hacia ella con la mirada confundida. Martha lo notó, sin embargo ignoró la pregunta implícita en sus ojos.

-¿Todo está bien ahora?

-No –dijo él riendo-. Absolutamente no.

Las voces del interior de la habitación se callaron por un segundo, y entonces el Doctor y Martha se giraron hacia la puerta.

Una joven rubia, descalza, y llevando unas simples prendas de ropa apareció frente a ellos y sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Doctor.

-Oye, creo que tengo un mejor plan –dijo sonriendo hasta que se percató de la presencia de Martha. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella, la sonrisa desapareció y su cabeza se inclinó tan sólo poco hacia un lado mientras la observaba-. Supongo que tú eres Martha.

_Bonita presentación_, pensó Martha antes de responder.

-Y supongo que tú eres Rose.

***DW-BLTS***

**Gracias a Paula Wackson y a Akary55 por los comentarios. Akary, madman es exactamente eso xD y traduce que google ayuda (mentira, no ayuda casi nada, pero bueno)**

**Gracias nuevamente a quienes siguen la historia y la pusieron entre sus favoritos.**

**Sigo con la ****condición**** de los ****2 reviews**** para publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y por ultimo! Lamento si tiene errores, no lo releí antes de subir! e.e**

**Por favor, denme su opinión! :D**

**Suerte a todos (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**VIII**

-De verdad, ni siquiera puedo pensar en concentrarme si me sigues viendo de esa forma –dijo Rose una vez más observando a Mickey. El joven no había dejado de observarla desde que había entrado en la habitación, y la forma en que lo hacía no dejaba nada tranquila a Rose. La miraba con culpa, y cada vez que abría la boca parecía querer disculparse por lo que había sucedido. No había ninguna forma de que ella pudiera convencerlo que no había sido para nada su culpa.

Sin decir nada, Mickey desvió una vez más la mirada mientras ella soltaba un largo suspiro intentando retomar sus pensamientos.

Ahora se encontraban todos en la habitación en la que Rose había estado y de la que no había alcanzado a salir. Consideraron que no era prudente estar todos en el pasillo, ya que cualquiera podía aparecer por ahí y entonces las cosas se pondrían más raras de lo que ya estaban.

Rose había vuelto a acomodarse en la cama. Jackie se encontraba a su lado, con una mano puesta en ella para estar segura de que no iba a desaparecer en ningún momento; y Tony se encontraba también ahí, sentado a los pies de la cama y nuevamente jugando con su juguete. Pete se encontraba sentado en la misma silla en la que el Doctor había estado antes, del lado de la puerta; y al otro lado de la cama se encontraban Mickey y Martha; él sentado en el suelo, observando a Rose en todo momento, y ella parada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera cada vez que no sabía qué más se suponía debía hacer.

El Doctor se encontraba parado en la pared que estaba a los pies de la cama, jugando con los botones de un desfibrilador que se encontraba a su izquierda, dándole la espalda a todos, mientras al mismo tiempo prestaba atención a las palabras de Rose.

-Como sea –terminó diciendo ella-, yo creo que mi plan es mucho mejor que simplemente correr por ahí afuera esperando a que nos disparen.

-De hecho, el plan sólo requiere que una persona corra hasta la Tardis –dijo él mientras ahora apagaba y prendía la pantalla de otra máquina a su derecha.

-Sí, y el que te disparen a ti tampoco mejora mucho las cosas.

Con esas palabras él se giró hacia los demás y se encontró con que ahora todos los estaban observando, incluso Martha. _Martha Jones_, la persona que había pasado por un año completo de torturas en las últimas horas. Y ella simplemente seguía allí, observándolo con los ojos preocupados y cansados. Fue por esa mirada que él se dirigió sólo a ella al volver a hablar.

-Martha, no puedo llevarte a casa ahora.

-Lo sé –respondió ella con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendida porque le estuviera diciendo eso en ese momento.

-Pero no significa que no vaya a hacerlo, es sólo que si regresamos ahora no estoy muy seguro de que podamos volver aquí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo llegamos en primer lugar. Y… -sus ojos se desviaron hacia Rose por un segundo, le había hecho una promesa. Se suponía que no iban a irse de ese mundo sin que antes se deshicieran de los Sontaran. Y habían establecido una única alternativa: correr sin mirar atrás era sólo la última opción. ¿Por qué? Porque el Doctor no estaba dispuesto a perder tanto esta vez. Y porque al pensar en todo se dio cuenta de que Martha ni siquiera tendría que estar allí; ella había decidido alejarse de todo, por lo que meterla en semejante problema no era una de las mejores opciones. Cuando sus ojos volvieron hacia Martha la determinación que había en ellos al comenzar a hablar no había ni siquiera flaqueado-. Debemos ocuparnos de todo esto antes de irnos, no podemos dejarlo simplemente así.

-Doctor, lo sé –dijo ella ahora soltando una pequeña risa. El Doctor no era de los que dejaba a nadie atrás, ni siquiera cuando ese no era su propio universo. Así que Martha no estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, más bien las estaba esperando. Y en el fondo confiaba en él, confiaba en que la devolvería a su casa y a su familia a salvo-. Primero lo primero.

-Primero lo primero –repitió él ahora con una sonrisa. Entonces se volvió a girar hacia Rose-. ¿Segura que funciona? –ella asintió-. ¿Lo han utilizado? –ella volvió a asentir-. Bien, entonces supongo que definitivamente es mejor que mi plan –comentó desviando a penas la mirada y rascando su cabeza distraído; no era algo que le gustara admitir. Luego de eso se giró hacia Pete-. Entonces, Peter Tyler, jefe, jefe de Torchwood. ¿Lo apruebas?

Los ojos de Pete vacilaron un poco con la determinación, sin embargo asintió. Ahora sólo tenían que poner el plan en acción.

***DW-BLTS***

Mientras terminaban de arreglar el pequeño plan, todos ellos se quedaron en la habitación mientras Jackie iba hasta el cuarto que había estado ocupando su familia en el edificio a buscar algo de ropa limpia para Rose. Permanecer con la misma ropa sucia con la que había muerto, no era algo muy cómodo para ella.

Jackie tardó unos pocos minutos en ir y venir, y Rose tardó unos pocos más mientras se cambiaba en el baño. No había podido evitar mirarse en el espejo concentrando sus ojos en su pecho y en su corazón. La marca aun seguía ahí y ella dudaba de que fuera a desaparecer. Con otro suspiro terminó de cambiarse y se encontró con los demás.

Ahora se encontraban todos dentro del ascensor dirigiéndose al piso de operaciones. Lo habían considerado, y qué más daba si la gente veía a Rose y pensaba que los muertos habían comenzado a volver a la vida. Sería sólo algo anormal dentro de muchas más anormalidades; algo a lo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados por defecto.

-Entonces –la voz de Rose retumbó en el ascensor, quien se encontraba apoyada en el panel contrario a la puerta. Todos se giraron hacia ella. Nadie hablaba desde hacía un buen rato. Y la verdad era que ella no tenía nada para decir, simplemente odiaba el silencio. Desde que había recibido el disparo hasta que aquella niña había aparecido en la oscuridad, el silencio era lo que había reinado en su cabeza. Y definitivamente el silencio no le gustaba. Sin saber qué más hacer, se giró a observar a Martha-. El Doctor dijo que te estabas yendo justo antes de que terminaran aquí.

Todos se quedaron observándola, sin embargo las miradas que más pesaron fueron las de Martha y el Doctor. Rose se arrepintió al segundo de haber dicho eso. Y ya ni se acordaba de qué forma la había hecho. No quería que pareciera que estaba contenta por eso; ni siquiera ella sabía si estaba de alguna forma contenta por esa noticia. Rose sabía muy bien que no era bueno que el Doctor viajara sólo, siempre era necesario alguien que estuviera ahí para controlarlo. Pero ¿por qué siempre tenían que ser mujeres? Esa era la pregunta que le hacía constantemente su cabeza.

Bajando la mirada al suelo, totalmente incómoda ahora, se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar.

-Sólo me preguntaba por qué.

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio. Cuando Rose alzó la mirada se encontró con que Martha ahora miraba hacia otro lado, y el Doctor también intentaba desviar sus ojos. De pronto la respuesta a esa pregunta le interesaba demasiado a Rose, pero se imaginaba que no era el momento preciso para hablar de eso. Ni siquiera sabiendo que quizás no habría un _mas tarde_ para hablar

-Estaba estudiando –respondió Martha finalmente, haciéndole sentir a todo el mundo que no era precisamente eso lo que ella habría querido contestar-. Cuando conocí al Doctor estaba estudiando medicina, para ser doctora –dijo la palabra riéndose-. Así que vuelvo a los estudios. Además, mi familia no lo pasó muy bien en el último año.

-El año que nunca fue –dijo el Doctor en casi un susurro, totalmente distraído, llamando la atención de todos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando volvió a hablar-. Es demasiado complicado de explicar.

-¿Más que un universo paralelo? –preguntó Rose riendo.

-Sólo un poco –dijo él con la misma sonrisa e imitando el mismo tono que ella solía usar tiempo atrás-. Hasta implica paradojas temporales y conocidos de mi infancia.

_Conocidos_, todos se detuvieron en esa palabra. Rose claramente no comprendiendo; y Martha y el Doctor sabiendo que claramente no era la palabra justa para nada. No le hacía justicia a la realidad.

Mientras todos pensaban en eso, fueron sorprendidos por la risa de Jackie retumbando en el ascensor, quien no dejaba de observarlos con una mirada triste. La risa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –fue Rose quien preguntó.

-Piensa en eso –respondió Jackie mirando a su hija-. Ella eligió a su familia.

_Ella eligió a su familia y yo no_, esas fueron las palabras que se clavaron en la mente de Rose. Pero entonces ¿qué tenía de gracioso? ¿Por qué Jackie se estaba riendo? Rose había elegido al Doctor por sobretodo y sin embargo no había podido tenerlo. Había sido arrastrada hasta aquel universo para ser atrapada allí, con su familia. ¿Cuántas veces se había parado Rose a pensar en eso? Demasiadas como para contarlas. Rose tenía casi todo lo que siempre había deseado, sin embargo muy pocas veces había sido capaz de verlo como algo que no fuera un castigo.

Rose giró sus ojos hasta el Doctor y se encontró con que la estaba observando con sus usuales ojos tristes. Y así se quedaron ellos dos mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor y la pequeña plataforma sobre la cual se encontraban seguía subiendo. Ninguno de los dos notó la rara mirada que Martha les estaba dando sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de suceder, sólo Jackie lo hizo, quien volvió a reír antes de seguir hablando.

-Rose iba a quedarse con él –con esas palabras Martha volvió a mirar hacia ella, mientras Rose soltaba otro suspiro y cerraba los ojos. Sabía que era muy probable que su madre pensara en aquello tantas veces como ella-. Él la trajo hasta aquí para que estuviera a salvo, y ella nuevamente corrió detrás de él.

-Mamá…

-Y luego todo salió mal –siguió Jackie ahora observando a su hija-. Y si tu padre no hubiera aparecido, Rose, tu… Jamás te habríamos vuelto a ver. Y tú –su mirada cambió mientras se giraba hacia el Doctor-. ¡Prometiste que ibas a cuidarla!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Él lo prometió!

-¡Y al final del día eso ni siquiera tuvo importancia! –Rose se encontró gritando antes de siquiera pensarlo-. Porque me encontraba aquí y no con él. Mamá, él siempre cumplió con su promesa y lo sabes. Tú misma lo dijiste, él me trajo hasta aquí, fui yo la que regresó con él.

-¡Pero aun buscas la forma de regresar!

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Te lo dije una vez. Se los dije una vez –volvió a decir observando a Mickey-. El Doctor me mostró una mejor manera de vivir.

-También dijiste que no quedaba nada para ti en la tierra –dijo Mickey en voz baja observando al suelo.

Rose recordaba claramente aquellas palabras. Recordaba muy bien haberlas dicho mientras los observaba a Mickey y a su madre. Como si ellos no fueran nada importante en su vida, cuando en realidad eran de las personas más importantes.

-Siempre estuviste dispuesta a dejar todo por él –acabó diciendo Jackie con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre estuve dispuesta a dejar todo por la persona de la cual me enamoré.

Así fue como el silencio se hizo nuevamente en el ascensor. Nadie miraba a nadie mientras todos intentaban encontrar su propia mancha en el piso a la cual prestar atención. La mezcla de vergüenza, culpa y tristeza hacía que todos quisieran salir de allí con urgencia.

-¿Algo para decir? –la voz de Pete retumbó en el lugar y todos se giraron a mirarlo mientras él observaba al Doctor.

-Yo… -su voz casi temblaba y tuvo que tragar y aclarar su garganta un par de veces para intentar continuar. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca la puerta del ascensor se abrió al mismo tiempo y entonces su mirada cambió, sus ojos se dirigieron a Rose y su boca dibujó una sonrisa-. Hora de salir.

Nadie dijo nada más mientras él se daba vuelta y entraba en el piso en el cual se habían detenido. La gente que se encontraba allí se giró a observarlo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Pete se había visto en la obligación de contarles sobre el hombre que estaba por llegar. No había dado muchos detalles, sólo que quizás, sólo quizás, existía una posibilidad de que él los sacara de todo ese problema.

-Señoras, señores –dijo el Doctor sin dejar de sonreír-. Soy el Doctor.

Sin embargo sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que él esperaba; la mayoría de veces no lo tenía. Todas las miradas pasaron sobre él y se quedaron justo detrás, dos pasos más delante de la puerta del ascensor; justo en el lugar donde una joven rubia estaba parada. Ahora incluso el Doctor se giró hacia Rose notando como atraía todas las miradas.

-Acaparas mi atención –dijo él indignado.

-Lo siento –respondió ella riendo antes de darle una mirada a todos en la habitación y decir sólo una palabra-. Bu.

***DW-BLTS***

-¿Y estamos completamente seguros de que va a funcionar?

-Se supone que tu eres el inteligente aquí, si quieres comprobarlo sólo te tomaría unos segundos –le respondió Rose al Doctor mientras apretaba un par de botones de la consola frente a ella.

El plan era tan sencillo que hacía más difícil el poder creer que funcionaría. Era de esos simples planes que no tienen por qué salir mal y al final terminas peleando por tu vida gracias a ellos. Bueno, al menos era lo que siempre acababa sucediéndole al Doctor.

-Te estoy dando mi voto de confianza –dijo el Doctor mientras revisaba cada una de las cosas que Rose tocaba.

-¿De verdad? Pues te aviso que no se está notando.

-¡Es que estamos hablando de ella! La Tardis no es cualquier cosa Rose. Es lo único que me queda –dijo la última frase en un susurro observándola sólo a ella.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con suavidad girándose hacia él-. También a mí.

Él asintió, dándole la razón. Si algo le pasaba a la Tardis, entonces la vida de Rose Tyler terminaba ese día, por completo y sin ninguna alternativa.

-Está bien –dijo desviando su mirada a la consola y apretando unos botones más por su cuenta-. Pero sólo una vez más para estar seguro –hablo nuevamente volviéndose a girar hacia Rose, quien con un suspiro se giró para observarlo-. ¿De dónde sacaron _esto_?

-Es mejor no saber –respondió ella desviando la mirada y poniéndola ahora en la pantalla frente a ella, una pantalla en la cual se encontraba en primer plano la Tardis-. Bien, ¿todo el mundo listo? –nadie respondió. Aun todos seguían observándola como si tuvieran enfrente un fantasma-. Sí, así me gusta –murmuró para sus adentros mientras apretaba un solo botón más. La imagen de la nena que había aparecido en la oscuridad vino a su cabeza ahora como llamándola una vez más-. Ven con nosotros, pequeña –dijo justo antes de respirar profundamente y apretar el último botón.

De un momento para otro, la Tardis comenzó a desaparecer de la pantalla que tenían frente a ellos.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hola! Bueno, este capítulo no resultó como yo esperaba (en realidad sólo la parte del ascensor), todo había aparecido de una forma muy distinta en mi cabeza, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo simplemente se me olvidó. Lo siento! Igual espero que haya quedado relativamente bien.**

**Bueno les cuento un par de cosas: primero, disculpen la demora, escribí este capítulo medio apurada hace exactamente 11 días, un día antes de irme de vacaciones, porque sabía que no iba a poder publicar ._. Pero resulta que ese día me quedé sin internet, intenté hasta la 1 de la madrugada, dormí 2 horas y nada xD Así que bueno… por eso la demora.**

Había escrito algo para cada uno de los comentarios, pero mejor lo hago general: por lo general escribo los capítulos luego de leer los reviews así que por eso tiene algunas cosas de las que ustedes me hablan (como lo de zombi –me gustó y me hizo reír xd-). Y otra de las cosas de las que me hablaron fue de Martha & Rose y de darles un poco más de Rose & Ten…

**De Martha y Rose no hay mucho en realidad en este capítulo, y a pesar de lo que puedan leer no quiere decir que no vaya a haber nada entre ellas más adelante xD Y de Ten & Rose… bueno hay algo en este capítulo y un poco más en los otros que escribí (sí, me llevé la compu a la playa y adelante un poco), pero recordemos que hablamos de Ten y Rose, o sea... siempre trato de mantenerme dentro de la dinámica de los personajes y no delirar tanto… Aceptémoslo, el romanticismo entre ellos es medio raro xD así que doy lo mejor de mí.**

**Como tardé tanto no va a haber tanta demora hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo, ****pero**** lo subiré siempre y cuando tenga mis ****2 reviews****.**

**Ya me dirán que opinan de esto :D**

**Muchas gracias a quien comentó y a quien empezó a seguir la historia y la puso en sus favoritos y a mí también *-***

**Pd: esta vez sí releí, así que creo (repito, creo), no hay ningún error :D**

**Pd2: el primer párrafo de esto lo escribí hace 11 días, o sea que no sé muy bien que dice y por eso puede que quede descolgado xD**

**Comenten! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta pero aun no termino de ver, por eso no me meteré en "asuntos complicados".**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**IX**

Cuando la Tardis desapareció por completo del monitor, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. ¿Habría funcionado? ¿Algo habría salido mal? Muchos allí sabían que había sólo una forma de comprobarlo, pero aun así parecían no poder encontrar las palabras para decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el Doctor aun observando la pantalla vacía. Su nave, _su _Tardis acababa de desaparecer frente a sus ojos y él jamás se había sentido tan inútil-. ¿Funcionó? –volvió a hablar girándose hacia Rose.

Ella no se giró hacia él, tan sólo siguió observando la consola frente a ella y las lecturas que aparecían en una de las pantallas. Según eso todo estaba bien, pero ya era la tercera vez que lo comprobaba sólo para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto. No quería que nada malo le sucediera a la Tardis.

-Funcionó –dijo casi en un susurro alejándose un paso de la consola. Con un simple suspiro y sin mirar a nadie, se giró y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. Tres pisos más abajo, ahí era donde la Tardis debía estar.

_Por favor, tienes que estar ahí_, no dejaba de repetirse Rose mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Pudo escuchar como unos cuantos pasos venían detrás de ella, pero no estaba nada interesada en girarse para ver de quienes eran. Había cosas más importantes sobre las cuales preocuparse. Como por ejemplo, ¿y si los Sontaran habían rastreado la señal que ellos habían utilizado y en el camino habían secuestrado la Tardis y mandado a uno de sus comandos dentro de Torchwood para atacarlos y ella estaba corriendo hacia una trampa? Y una cosa era cierta, si se le había ocurrido a ella, fácilmente podría ocurrírsele a alguien más.

Así que ella sólo siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque no podría girarse a mirar al Doctor y dejar que él viera en su mirada que todo aquello podría llegar a ser una trampa.

_Mejor no saber_, le había dicho antes; y Pete había dudado, obviamente había dudado, Rose pudo verlo en sus ojos. Es que por eso hasta ahora no habían utilizado el transportador; existía una alta probabilidad de que los Sontaran pudieran llegar a estropearlo todo. Sólo habían hecho unas pequeñas pruebas dentro del edificio, y habían funcionado, pero claramente esto se encontraba en una escala mayor. Y si ahora las cosas salían mal, no sería más que su culpa.

Rose no se detuvo hasta bajar tres pisos seguidos sin siquiera detenerse. Cuando abrió la puerta de la planta, se encontró con que no había nadie allí. _Esto es experimental, y se supone que no experimentas en una guerra_, se repitió. Bien, sí lo habían hecho antes, pero ese era un día _especial_.

Esa sala era muy parecida a la que había visto en su propio universo y en la otra versión de Torchwood, esa en la que había estado la esfera proveniente del vacío de la cual habían salido los Daleks. _El culto de Skaro_ y su arca del génesis; nada menos que una prisión de Daleks.

Con un suspiro, Rose siguió caminando hasta el final de un corto pasillo que le impedía ver lo que ella quería. Cuando llegó hasta allí, antes de girarse, cerró los ojos sin querer observar nada más. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo los demás estaban llegando y lo mejor era que ella afrontara las cosas primero, y sola.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, luego de girarse al final del pasillo, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Frente a ella, sobre una pequeña plataforma, la más hermosa caja azul parecía sonreírle.

***DW-BLTS***

-¡Aquí estás! –fue lo primero que el Doctor gritó justo antes de pasar junto a Rose directo hacia la Tardis. Rápidamente subió la plataforma y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, tocando la madera y asegurándose de que todo estaba en las condiciones en las que debía estar-. Nadie te hizo daño, ¿verdad? –acabó diciendo mientras llegaba nuevamente al frente. Luego de eso se giró hacia los demás. Ahora Pete, Jackie-con Tony en brazos-, Mickey y Martha se encontraban junto a Rose. Finalmente, los ojos del Doctor se detuvieron en su rubia amiga-. Dudaste –dijo alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Tú siempre lo haces –replicó Rose imitando su gesto y postura.

-Sí, pero yo soy yo –dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció. Había muchas razones por las cuales la Tardis debía estar en aquel lugar, y una de esas implicaba a Rose. El Doctor debía asegurarse de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y no era algo que podían seguir postergando. Fue por eso que aun estando a metros de distancia, alzó su mano hacia ella llamándola-. Vamos.

Sin embargo los pies de Rose no obedecieron. ¿Por qué estaba ahora asustada? Tal vez porque siempre lo había estado, desde el momento en que comenzó todo. Porque ese era el momento en el que todo volvía a ser real; el momento en el que ella entraba en la Tardis y volvía a ese mundo al cual pertenecía; y no el lugar físico, sino ese mundo que el Doctor le había mostrado tiempo atrás; el mejor mundo que ella podría haber conocido. Ese mundo al cual ella había decidido pertenecer durante toda su vida.

Así que tal vez no se tratara sólo de miedo, tal vez era la simple emoción la que la mantenía allí. Por eso mismo se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente, sintiéndose incómoda una vez más por no poder en realidad llenar sus pulmones de aire, y cuando iba a dar un paso al frente hacia el Doctor sintió que una mano agarraba su brazo reteniéndola. Cuando Rose se giró hacia la persona se encontró con que era Jackie, quien a pesar de todo y de las últimas palabras que habían cruzado, le sonreía.

-Encontré esto con tus cosas –dijo aun sonriendo débilmente mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su campera. Era una cadena, una cadena que Rose casi siempre solía llevar con ella, porque la hacía sentir valiente, le hacía recordar todas las cosas por las que había pasado y el por qué debía esforzarse para continuar. Algo que le hacía recordar que todo había sido real. Rose agarró directamente la llave que colgaba de la cadena, y alzó sus ojos hacia su madre con una sonrisa-. Supuse que la querrías contigo.

Ella simplemente asintió. No quería volver a ponerse sentimental, no era necesario, podían esperar unas cuantas horas más para eso.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un par de segundos para recomponerse, y luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces se volvió a girar hacia el Doctor quien la observaba con una sonrisa, ahora con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó ella sosteniendo la llave a la altura de sus ojos.

-Adelante –dijo él sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado, dándole a entender que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era ir hasta allí.

Sin sentir a nadie caminar atrás de ella, Rose se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el Doctor y pasó de él directamente para enfrentar la puerta de la Tardis. Sin esperar más, puso la llave en la cerradura, la giró y la puerta se abrió.

Con unos simples pasos Rose se encontraba en el mejor lugar del universo.

***DW-BLTS***

-Necesito que esperen aquí afuera –dijo el Doctor observándolos a todos con la mirada seria sólo un segundo después de que Rose hubiera desaparecido dentro de la Tardis. Ella podía tener su momento emotivo, pero la verdad era que él no estaba seguro de qué era lo que podía llegar a ocurrir ahí adentro.

-Lógico que luego de lo del ascensor quieras tener unas palabras a solas con ella –dijo Mickey con una sonrisa.

-Sí… -dijo el Doctor completamente distraído, pero entonces se percató de cuales habían sido las palabras de su amigo. Sí, era su amigo-. ¿Qué? –dijo nuevamente nervioso ahora-. No, espera, no me estaba refiriendo a eso. Sólo necesito ver qué es lo que pasa con ella y la única forma de hacerlo es dentro de la Tardis y no estoy seguro de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir allí…

El tono de su voz fue bajando a medida que iba hablando así como también sus palabras fueron desapareciendo mientras él los seguía observando. Todos lo miraban a él y nadie parecía creerle que lo que podía llegar a ocurrir allí adentro no estaba ni remotamente relacionado a las emociones. Claro, eso era lo que él creía, y esperaba. No era bueno mezclar las emociones en los momentos complicados; así como no era bueno abrazar a alguien cuando estabas peleando por tu vida. Todo tenía su momento y ese de ningún modo era el momento para él y Rose.

Y aun así podía ver en sus miradas que nadie creía eso… en el fondo ni siquiera él lo hacía.

-Como sea. No entren –dijo un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero entonces la volvió a abrir-. Bueno, dennos quince minutos como mucho –la puerta se volvió a cerrar y al segundo estaba abierta nuevamente con la cara del Doctor asomándose por ella-. Quince minutos y entran –señaló a todos con el dedo, como si sus palabras fueran una advertencia y entonces finalmente cerró la puerta quedando del lado de adentro.

¿Estaba asustado? ¿Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar con él y Rose si estaban solos? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Estaba nervioso, ¿para qué negarlo? Si no se lo admitía a sí mismo no había nadie más con quien hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia la consola todos sus nervios se esfumaron. Frente a él se encontraba Rose con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos puestas en su pecho. Y su cuerpo… su cuerpo brillaba con el resplandor más cálido que jamás había visto.

***DW-BLTS***

Ni bien puso un pie dentro de la Tardis aquella melodía comenzó a sonar una vez más dentro de la cabeza de Rose. Se sentía tan fuerte, tan cálida, parecía una bienvenida. Tal vez lo era. Supo que el Doctor seguía hablando detrás de ella, sin embargo no era capaz de escuchar sus palabras. Aquella melodía sonaba mucho más fuerte, como si quisiera obtener toda su atención.

_¿Por qué?_

Siguió caminando directo hacia la consola y recién cuando llegó ahí lo sintió. Pero era raro, no lo sentía en su cuerpo. El sutil eco del latido de un corazón retumbaba en todo su cuerpo y aun así parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia. Y era extraño, porque ella sabía que se trataba de su corazón.

Lentamente llevó las manos a su pecho para cerciorarse de que aun todo se encontraba inmóvil. Y así era. Nada latía allí. _¿Y entonces por qué?_ Volvió a preguntarse sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos y la vio. Brillaba mucho al principio, pero sus ojos lograron enfocarse con facilidad en la pequeña niña que se encontraba una vez más frente a ella. Nuevamente Rose se encontraba en la misma oscuridad en la que había estado antes, pero de alguna forma sabía que si abría los ojos se encontraría a sí misma dentro de la Tardis con el Doctor a su lado. Fue por eso que no estaba asustada.

-Regresaste –dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. Sabía que lo harías. No había forma de que no lo hicieras.

-Tú eres ella –dijo Rose prestando sólo un poco de atención a las palabras de la niña y tratando de pensar en aquello que había estado rondando su cabeza en los últimos minutos. Ella la conocía, la niña había dicho que Rose sabía quién era _ella_. Bueno, pues sólo había una cosa que había podido ocurrírsele a Rose. La niña sonrió, sabiendo que finalmente su vieja amiga había acertado-. Tu eres le Tardis.

La niña sólo sonrió. No consideró que fuera necesario confirmarlo. El tiempo era oro y había palabras que no merecía la pena fueran desperdiciadas.

-Estuve cuidando de ti –dijo la niña con una sonrisa radiante, dando a entender que estaba muy agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo-. Aun lo hago –se corrigió-. Y él tiene razón, debes regresar a tu universo, Rose, porque no puedo cuidarte por mucho tiempo aquí.

-No puedo irme y dejar las cosas así.

-Claro que no –dijo ella con una risita, como si las palabras de Rose fueran obvias-. Pero el tiempo corre en tu contra.

-¿Cuánto? -_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_ Se preguntó Rose.

-No más de cinco horas –la sonrisa desapareció-. Lo siento, no puede ser más.

-En tiempos del Doctor eso puede llegar a ser mucho –Rose sonrió, sin embargo la sonrisa de la Tardis no volvió a aparecer-. ¿No crees que sea suficiente?

-Lo conozco –su sonrisa apareció sólo por unos segundos mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo-. Siempre espera hasta los últimos segundos para hacer grandes cosas… Y no quiero que sea de esa forma en esta ocasión –sus ojos se alzaron hacia Rose, suplicantes, y el resplandor en ellos refulgió una vez más-. Debes decírselo, Rose. Dile que no hay tiempo que perder.

Rose asintió, y entonces la sonrisa de la niña volvió a aparecer por completo.

-Él te está esperando –dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

Entonces Rose volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a sí misma, de nuevo frente a la consola de la Tardis. El Doctor se encontraba frente a ella con los ojos bien abiertos puestos en Rose. Ni un músculo en él se movió en cuanto ella lo miró.

-Hola –dijo Rose mostrando una sonrisa.

***DW-BLTS***

-Hola –respondió el Doctor sin dejar de observarla. Su cuerpo había dejado de brillar en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, y sin embargo ahí estaba, el Doctor podía distinguir mejor que nunca un resplandor especial en sus ojos. Una chispa de algo conocido. ¿Por qué no lo había podido ver antes? ¿Era momento para preocuparse por eso? Quizás era una de las cosas que podía dejar para más tarde. Pero estaba ahí, y ahora él no podía dejar de observarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Rose y se detuvo frente a ella sin siquiera mover sus ojos de los suyos. Ni siquiera pudo evitar sus siguientes movimientos, porque no era él quien le estaba dando órdenes a su cuerpo, sino que era su curiosidad en funcionamiento. Las manos del Doctor encontraron el lugar justo en las mejillas de Rose mientras él se acercaba sin dejar de observar sus ojos, quedando a tan sólo pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Mientras eso sucedía una parte muy remota de él no podía dejar de pensar que si alguien entraba en ese momento no podría explicar la situación, aunque muy bien podría intentarlo. Otra parte de él se estaba replanteando la cercanía de ambos, cuestionándose qué tan correcto e incorrecto era al mismo tiempo. En otro lugar, algo de él se estaba preguntando qué era lo que ella estaría pensando en ese momento. Y al mismo tiempo todo en él intentaba no pensar en qué sucedería si Rose se acercaba un poco más o si era él mismo quien lo hacía.

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos era el que reinaba, porque el Doctor no podía quitar su atención de esa chispa imposible. Ese brillo especial que él sabía tendría que haber visto antes y que al mismo tiempo no era posible que estuviera allí. Porque él recordaba haber quitado todo el vortex del cuerpo de Rose; era lo primordial para que ella siguiera con vida. Ningún humano podría vivir con eso, ni siquiera por más mínima que fuera la partícula del tiempo. Y él sabía que había mucho más en Rose que una simple chispa; que no estuviera a la vista no significaba que no estuviera allí.

Sus ojos se encontraban en los de Rose, pero él ni siquiera la estaba mirando a ella, sino al tiempo escondido en sus ojos. _Un tiempo imposible_.

-¿Qué hay ahí? –la voz de Rose lo sacó de su ensoñación, y finalmente sus ojos se enfocaron en ella quien por algún motivo no dejaba de sonreír-. ¿Qué hay dentro de mí? –volvió a preguntar dando a entender que comprendía las acciones del Doctor.

_Chica lista_. Ella realmente lo conocía. Conocía cada una de sus miradas. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma cuando ella lo había conocido desde el primer momento? El Doctor se había descubierto a sí mismo con Rose a su lado; al menos a este nuevo yo. El nuevo Doctor… El nuevo, nuevo Doctor; uno al que Rose había ayudado a sanar aun más de lo que muchos habían logrado. Ella lo había hecho una mejor persona.

Por eso no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Porque ella se merecía esa y muchas sonrisas más.

-Todo –dijo finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta de Rose.

***DW-BLTS***

**Cumpliendo con mi promesa: 2 reviews y acá va el noveno capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a "guest" (ya, así te llamas a partir de hoy), y para ImaginaryState, opino exactamente igual. Como ya dije, toda esa escena se había dado de una forma muy distinta en mi cabeza, pero se me olvidó, me frustré y eso quedó xd.**

**Y bueno… Noveno capítulo, les tengo que decir que este realmente me gusto :D para que a mí me guste algo de lo que escribo es porque algo especial tiene (al menos para mí, claro está), así que espero también les guste (:**

**Comenten! :D**

**Pd: sigue la condición ****2 reviews=continuo con la historia**

**Pd2: mi versión de la Tardis es muy distinta a Idris, claro está, además sinceramente lo considero el personaje más complicado de la serie… Daré lo mejor de mí con ella! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**X**

-Quince minutos –murmuró Martha observando el reloj en su muñeca. Se suponía que ese era el tiempo límite que había dado el Doctor, y sin embargo ella seguía allí observando la puerta de la Tardis sin que sus pies pudieran moverse de su punto en el piso-. Deberíamos entrar.

-Va a enojarse –las palabras de Mickey se escucharon mezcladas con unas pocas risas también por su parte.

-Se enojará también si no lo hacemos –agregó ella con un resoplido.

-Sólo porque es un cobarde –ahora la voz de Mickey se oyó más cerca. Martha recién se giró cuando notó que el muchacho se encontraba ahora junto a ella mostrándole una sonrisa-. Se encargó de robarme a mi novia y aun así nunca fue incapaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Martha sólo pudo detenerse en un pensamiento: _¿se robó a su novia? _

Mickey sólo pudo reírse de la cara de asombro de la nueva amiga del Doctor. ¿Cuál sería la parte de la historia que más le sorprendería? Aun podía recordar la reacción de Rose cuando conoció a Sarah Jane. Descubrir que no era la primera acompañante del Doctor ni la primera que se enamoraba de él, ni la primera por la cual él sentía _algo_. La ex y la actual, había dicho Mickey, juntas podían llegar a ser una pesadilla. Sin embargo Martha se veía mucho más tranquila de lo que Rose había sido y era. Tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo juntas como para demostrar nada.

-Rose era mi novia –comenzó a explicar Mickey. Contar toda la historia era demasiado, pero algo era mejor que nada-. Estábamos bien juntos. Sin embargo cuando conoció al Doctor no dudó ni dos segundos en irse con él. Bueno –comenzó a reír-, en realidad sí lo dudó unos segundos, pero él regresó por ella y entonces no volvió a dudar. Y así fue siempre. De pronto eran sólo ellos dos sin que les importara el resto de las personas.

Mickey se volvió a girar hacia Martha una vez y se encontró con que lo observaba. ¿Qué tan identificada se sentiría ella con la historia? ¿Cómo sería la de ella? ¿Qué habría dejado Martha atrás cuando decidió seguir al Doctor?

-Viajé con ellos por un tiempo, y ahí fue cuando terminé de comprenderlo. Rose ya era como él, dispuesta a todo y a cuanto fuera con tal de seguir a su lado. Y finalmente yo quedé atrás, tal vez recién comprendiendo que había perdido a quien era mi novia hacía mucho tiempo. Lo cómico es que primero pensé que eran sólo cosas de ella –comentó entre risas-. Y cuando conocimos a Sarah Jane todo lo que yo le decía tenía mucho más sentido. Rose no era la primera –le dio una rápida mirada a Martha con una sonrisa-, y claramente no sería la última. Ellos dos tenían un vínculo especial, pero conocer a Sarah Jane nos dio a entender que no era la primera vez que ocurría. Se lo dije en broma, le dije que sólo era una más. Pero me equivoqué. Hasta estoy seguro de que el Doctor me dejó ir con ellos sólo para que no hubiera tanta "intimidad" –dijo la palabra con otra sonrisa-. Pero como ya dije no funcionó.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras los dos seguían observando hacia la Tardis. Nada raro parecía estar sucediendo adentro y aun así tenían que decidirse entre entrar o simplemente esperar allí afuera.

-Es como un nene enamorado por primera vez en su vida –dijo de repente Mickey llamando nuevamente la atención de Martha-. No sabe ni qué hacer ni qué decir, o simplemente no quiere hacerlo.

Un nuevo silencio.

-¿Te enamoraste de él, verdad? –las palabras de Mickey fluyeron a través de Martha como un aliento frío.

Se había visto venir aquella pregunta, era obvio, él no le estaba diciendo aquello por nada. ¿Por qué era tan obvio para todos ver los sentimientos de Martha y no lo había sido para el Doctor? Seguramente porque Mickey tenía razón en lo que decía: con respecto a los sentimientos el Doctor es como un nene que no sabe ni qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¿Por qué es tan obvio? –preguntó Martha finalmente, totalmente indignada con ella misma.

-No lo es –dijo Mickey riendo-. Bueno, sólo un poco. Se ve en la forma por la que te preocupas por él, la forma en que lo observas y por la extraña forma en la que has actuado desde que viste a Rose –volvió a reír-. Pero te lo puedo decir por una cosa más: lo vi ocurrir. Vi a Rose enamorarse de él cada día más incluso mientras ella no se daba cuenta de eso –agregó en voz baja y con la mirada triste todavía puesta en la Tardis, pensando en la chica que se encontraba allí adentro, ahora la mejor amiga que él había podido tener.

-Realmente no la debes haber pasado bien –susurró ella logrando que él volviera a reír. _¿Qué le ocurría? _Cuando alzó la mirada para observarlo se encontró con que él también la estaba mirando a ella.

-Sólo multiplica unas tres veces eso que tú has sentido.

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos mientras una cálida sonrisa invadía el rostro de Martha. Sólo se trataba de una persona poniendo en palabras lo que ella muchas veces había pensado, pero por eso mismo le estaba agradecida a Mickey. Escucharlo salir de la boca de alguien más lo hacía más real; hacía que la razón por la que ella había decidido dejar al Doctor tuviera mucho más sentido.

Todo el mundo en la sala permaneció quieto mientras los segundos seguían pasando. Finalmente fue Jackie quien rompió el silencio.

-Entremos –dijo sin dar lugar a cualquier otra opción.

El tiempo que había dado el Doctor había pasado y había muchas más cosas por hacer.

***DW-BLTS***

-No vas a entrar en mi cabeza –dijo Rose mientras observaba al Doctor con firmeza.

Sus manos aun se encontraban en las mejillas de la rubia, pero aun así Rose podía notar como sus ojos pasaban por completo a través de ella directo hacia algo que no podía observar. El Doctor no había formulado las palabras sin embargo Rose había podido ver como la idea se formaba en su cabeza, en esos ojos marrones que ahora sólo parecían tenerla a ella como objetivo.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo él sonriendo mientras sus ojos seguían buscando algo en el interior de Rose. Aquel brillo no desaparecía, sin embargo él sabía que era mucho más lo que podía llegar a encontrar-. Sólo un pequeño vistazo.

-Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte hacerlo –dijo ella sacudiendo finalmente su cabeza, librándose de sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. Era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para romper esa extraña conexión que se había creado de la nada. En un momento todo era normal, y al siguiente parecía que sus ojos no podían despegarse los unos de los otros. Sin embargo había algo que le hacía ruido a Rose: él podía ver dentro de ella, pero ella no podía ver nada dentro de él.

Como siempre, aquellos tristes ojos parecían reflejar el universo sin dejar que nada mirase a través de ellos. Tenían tanto que contar y aun así se encontraban tan callados. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que Rose los había observado.

Pero al fin y al cabo no era momento para descubrir qué había dentro de Rose. Había muchas cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse y a las cuales prestar más atención. Debían acabar con aquella guerra para poder volver a su universo sin la necesidad de mirar atrás con arrepentimiento. Y Rose estaba dispuesta a volver a retomar ese tema con el Doctor cuando sintió algo más en su interior. Era _ella_. La Tardis quería que Rose hiciera algo. _Pero ¿qué?_

Rose lo supo ni bien sus ojos confundidos volvieron a encontrarse con los del Doctor. Algo debía de reflejar su mirada, porque los ojos de él la miraron ahora un poco preocupados.

-¿Qué va mal? –preguntó antes de darle tiempo a ella de ordenar sus palabras.

-Ella quiere algo.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó él instintivamente, para un segundo después darse cuenta de la verdadera cuestión-. ¿Ella, quién? –preguntó confundido.

-La Tardis –dijo Rose ahora sonriendo-. La Tardis quiere que le haga un favor.

-¿La Tardis? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –preguntó nuevamente con clara confusión reflejada en sus ojos, pero sin poder evitar la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Qué clase de favor?

No sabía muy bien _cómo_ pero Rose estaba segura de que era capaz de hacerlo, una simple conexión, eso era lo que _ella_ le estaba pidiendo. Y si bien acababa de negarse a algo similar, algo dentro de ella le decía que nada que no quisiera saliera de su cabeza sería compartido con el Doctor. Así que simplemente confiando, con una sonrisa Rose alzó su mano hasta rozar la mejilla del Doctor quien la miraba ahora aun más confundido. Pero confusión o no, ni siquiera él pudo evitar la sonrisa que le provocó aquel roce.

De una forma u otra ambos sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Él confiaba en ella. El Doctor confiaba en Rose… eso era lo importante.

Rose finalmente cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que aquel simple roce sería suficiente, y sorprendió al Doctor creando una conexión entre la mente de ambos de una forma inexplicable hasta para ella. El cuerpo de Rose comenzó a brillar y de pronto todo desapareció. Por un momento el Doctor creyó que Rose había cambiado de opinión y que finalmente lo dejaría entrar en su mente, pero jamás creyó que ella podía llegar a crear una conexión tan fuerte. ¿Desde cuándo Rose Tyler era capaz de hacer una cosa así? O mejor, ¿cuándo se suponía había aprendido a hacerlo?

De un momento a otro ninguno de ellos se encontraba dentro de la Tardis, ahora todo lo que los rodeaba era la más absoluta de las oscuridades, pero aun así ellos eran capaces de verse el uno al otro.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el Doctor ahora más preocupado en observar que sus pies no estaban tocando nada parecido al suelo, más bien parecían estar flotando en algún lugar. Finalmente alzó sus ojos para ver a Rose alzar sus hombros con una sonrisa. Ella no parecía nada preocupada, pero aun así él no estaba seguro de poder confiarse. Lo que ocurría con Rose aun era un claro misterio para él y no sabía cuáles eran las limitaciones. ¿Y si esto no tenía vuelta atrás y ahora ellos se quedarían encerrados en aquella oscuridad para siempre? Sin embargo, observó el Doctor una vez más, Rose no parecía nada preocupada.

-Allí está –dijo ella luego de unos segundos observando algún lugar en la distancia.

El Doctor se giró una vez más en el momento justo para ver como una rara luz comenzaba acercarse. De hecho, era una luz conocida. Un resplandor que él ya había visto antes. Cuando quiso acordar se dio cuenta de que el resplandor pertenecía a una pequeña figura. No era algo, ahora era _alguien._ Y realmente se sorprendió cuando la figura de una niña se detuvo frente a ellos; una niña que brillaba igual o más fuerte de lo que Rose lo había hecho, cuyos ojos lo miraban con calidez… _¿con amor?_

Él no la conocía, sin embargo lo primero que hizo al observarla de frente fue sonreír.

-Gracias –dijo la niña con una sonrisa poniendo sus ojos en Rose por unos segundos.

Fue entonces cuando él recordó las palabras de Rose. Se suponía que ella estaba cumpliendo un favor. Por eso ellos se encontraban allí. Rose estaba haciéndole un favor a la Tardis. Lo cual significaba…

-Eres tu –dijo con la boca más abierta que cerrada, totalmente sorprendido.

-Hola, mi Doctor –dijo la niña con una sonrisa, casi riendo por la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

-Pero… ¡eres sólo una niña! –fue lo primero que él pudo atinar a decir, provocando que ella riera.

-Deberías saber mejor que cualquiera que nada ni nadie es lo que muestra por fuera, mi Doctor –dijo con una cálida sonrisa-. Mi Doctor, mi Doctor –dijo con una pequeña risita sin quitarle los ojos de encima-, el magnífico hombre que me robó para conocer el universo. Siempre quise agradecerte por permitirme vivir tan maravillosa aventura. Sin embargo… –su sonrisa flaqueó un segundo y sus ojos se desviaron hacia Rose-. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido nunca pude comunicarme contigo de forma apropiada. Apenas si puedo hacerlo ahora gracias a ella –volvió a sonreír sin quitar los ojos de Rose y logrando que el Doctor también se girara a observarla. Ella no dejaba de sonreír-; pero sólo porque tengo su vida por completo en mis manos. No estoy segura de qué sea lo que pueda llegar a hacer cuando regresemos a nuestro universo. Así que aun sabiendo que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, no quería desaprovechar la ocasión para poder hacerlo –volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó el Doctor sin poder contener sus palabras.

-Decirte esas dos maravillosas palabras –dijo ella con una sonrisa aun mayor mientras sus brillantes ojos volvían a fijarse por completo en él-. Hola y gracias.

Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras intentaba mantener sus emociones bajo control. Tantos años esperando por ese momento sin saber que existía la posibilidad de que llegara, y aun así eran sólo dos palabras las que él también tenía para decirle a ella.

-Hola y gracias –dijo con la más grande de las sonrisas siendo consciente de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bien, eso es todo –dijo ella logrando que el brillo de sus ojos volviera a refulgir-. Es momento de volver al trabajo, tienen un planeta que salvar –dijo riendo.

-Sólo una cosa más –la voz del Doctor se volvió a escuchar-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La risita cálida de la Tardis resonó a lo largo de toda la oscuridad.

-Me gusta como sueles llamarme.

-Y aun así ninguna de las dos maneras parece encajar correctamente ahora que te veo –murmuró él sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo nuevamente ella no dejó de reír.

-Recuerda que nadie es por fuera lo que muestra por dentro –dijo una vez más con una sonrisa dedicada sólo a él-. Ahora es momento de regresar.

Al siguiente segundo el Doctor desapareció de aquel espacio oscuro para encontrarse una vez más dentro de la consola de la Tardis. Aunque rápidamente pudo notar que Rose no se encontraba con él. Su cuerpo aun brillaba y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-Lamento utilizarte de esta forma –dijo la Tardis con su sonrisa flaqueando levemente.

Sin embargo Rose ya se encontraba sacudiendo la cabeza incluso antes de que ella terminara su frase.

-Has hecho mucho por mí y esta es sólo una mínima forma de devolverte el favor.

Ambas permanecieron observándose la una a la otra durante unos segundos sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus rostros. Pero nuevamente, había muchas más cosas para hacer que estar sin hacer nada. No había tiempo que perder.

-Una cosa más –dijo la niña con la mirada ahora seria-. Falta alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Falta alguien –dijo ahora con una sonrisa, y entonces una vez más desapareció.

***DW-BLTS***

Ni bien los ojos de Rose se abrieron, su cuerpo completo dejó de brillar perdiendo toda su energía. El Doctor alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, pero aun así nada impidió que él también cayera. Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la Tardis, observando el techo y riendo.

-Lo siento –dijo Rose aun entre risas cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. Jamás se había sentido tan exhausta.

La única respuesta del Doctor fue una nueva carcajada que dejaba clara la gracia que le daba todo ese asunto. Al menos el que ellos se encontraran ahora tirados en el suelo.

Finalmente las risas fueron desapareciendo pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Cuando Rose se giró hacia donde se encontraba el Doctor se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba observando. De pronto las risas desaparecieron por completo y el silencio se volvió incómodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban tan cerca; mucho menos después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse los unos de los otros y entonces algo pasó por la mente de Rose. Una imagen, tal vez un recuerdo. Podía recordarse a sí misma observando también bien de cerca aquellos profundos ojos que podían reflejar el universo, aunque no eran precisamente esos ojos sino unos un poco diferentes. Podía recordar también una hermosa melodía sonando en su cabeza, la misma que siempre aparecía cada vez que la Tardis la acompañaba, y también podía recordar un fuerte brillo que hacía que todo fuera especial. Podía recordar cómo aquellos ojos se habían acercado lentamente a ella… _Creo que necesitas un Doctor_… las palabras volvieron a su cabeza mientras el recuerdo de unos labios tocando los suyos invadía su mente.

-Doctor…

_Mi Doctor…_ le repitió aquella imagen de su mente. ¿Sería real? ¿Sería en verdad un recuerdo o sólo algo salido de su imaginación?

-¿Sí? –dijo él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Alguna vez nos besamos?

La pregunta fue tan real… la duda podía más que la vergüenza que podía llegar a provocarle el hacerla. Sin embargo ella sólo podía controlar su reacción, no así la de él. Los ojos del Doctor se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa por la pregunta.

¿Qué se suponía debía contestarle? Podía decirle que sí, si hacía referencia a lo ocurrido en la estación de juegos en el antiguo Satélite 5, y aun así eso podía considerarse una mentira ya que no había sido precisamente _él_ quien la había besado. También podía decirle que sí si contaba la vez en la que ella lo había besado mientras Cassandra se encontraba en su cuerpo, y una vez más eso habría sido una mentira ya que efectivamente ella no había sido _ella_ en ese momento. Entonces ¿cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta?

El Doctor abrió la boca para poner en palabras todas aquellas cuestiones mientras se acordaba que supuestamente Rose no recordaba nada de lo sucedido aquel día en el Satélite 5. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir… algo, la puerta de la Tardis se abrió logrando que aquel pequeño íntimo clima se rompiera por completo.

Los dos se alzaron un poco descansando su cuerpo sobre sus codos justo para ver cómo todos entraban en la Tardis con sus ojos directamente sobre ellos.

-¿Interrumpimos? –fue Jackie quien preguntó con una ceja enarcada hacia ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Rose lo recordó. _Falta alguien_, había dicho la Tardis. ¿Qué se suponía quería decir eso? ¿Faltaba alguien? ¿Quién se suponía que falt…?

Los ojos de Rose se giraron repentinamente hacia Mickey, ahora completamente preocupados.

-¿Dónde está Jake? –fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

***DW-BLTS***

**Gente nueva! *-* Me encanta la gente nueva, me gusta que comenten :3 si me quieren insultar en los comentarios también lo acepto con tal de que comenten…. Bueno no :C nada de agresiones jaja**

**Primero: No me arrepiento de nada de lo que escribí en este capítulo… pero sinceramente a mi no me gustó la parte de la Tardis, pero eso se debe a que realmente me gustó el capítulo "The Doctor's wife". En fin, ahora me lo repito a mi misma: mi versión de la Tardis es diferente -_-**

**Segundo: Gracias a los que comentaron, a los que siguen la historia y a quienes la pusieron en sus favoritos :D Y en esta oportunidad, gracias especiales para: Javataisho95, Andy aura-chan y a PaulaWackson (comencé a leer tu fic, supongo que era el tuyo el que comencé a leer xD, y me gusta la forma en la que está escrito :D)**

**Tercero: Me faltó gente u.u cuando comentan nuevos no comentan los viejos xD pero en fin….**

**Cuarto: ya saben ****2 reviews = nuevo capítulo**

**Quinto (estoy molesta, lo sé): terminé de ver toda la serie y quedé medio loquita con muchas ganas de hablar, así que si alguien quiere hablar con una loca, por privado paso mi mail, facebook y twitter (?) xD**

**Comenten, por favor! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**XI**

-¿Realmente esperabas otra cosa?

La pregunta de Mickey dejó a Rose sin palabras. Eso era exactamente lo que ella podría haberse imaginado. En realidad, eso era exactamente lo mismo que ella habría hecho de haber estado en la misma situación. La razón de que hubieran salido aquella mañana seguía existiendo; la hermana de Jake se encontraba allí afuera, en algún lado y necesitaba ayuda, así que él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Rose se los había dicho aquel día: si se tratara de Tony, ella no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estar fuera era peligroso, demasiado, aun más siendo de noche.

-No –respondió finalmente Rose con un suspiro. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que hasta ella y el Doctor aun se encontraban en el suelo. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus energías volvieron a fallar y terminó una vez más sentada en el piso soltando un nuevo suspiro.

-Tu cuerpo acaba de gastar todas sus energías de reserva –dijo el Doctor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Rose estirando una mano hacia ella. No había sonrisa en su rostro, pero al menos se lo veía tranquilo. Rose estiró su propia mano y dejó que él con cuidado la ayudara a incorporarse. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y estaba segura de que ni siquiera iba a poder intentar caminar-. No, ni lo intentes –dijo el Doctor suponiendo por donde iban sus pensamientos.

Y sin ninguna palabra más, la alzó en sus brazos haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo. Fue ahí cuando Rose pude sentir una vez más la misma corriente de energía que había sentido antes recorriendo su cuerpo, partiendo del preciso lugar en donde las manos del Doctor hacían contacto con su piel. Aun callado, pero también sintiéndose raro por esa rara energía, el Doctor llevó a Rose hasta el viejo asiento amarillo cerca de la consola y la recostó allí mostrándole ahora sí una débil sonrisa. Rose estaba segura que de haber podido se habría ruborizado.

Finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, el Doctor se giró hacia los demás quienes seguían observando sin decir nada. Por último se detuvo en Martha.

-Esos fueron más de quince minutos –dijo él provocando que su amiga suspirara y rodara sus ojos-. Bien, como ella dijo –aunque ese _ella_ no se refería a ninguno de los presentes-, tenemos un planeta que salvar, así que manos a la obra.

-Fue _ella_ quien me hizo recordar a Jake –susurró Rose a sus espaldas logrando que todos se voltearan a observarla-. Me dijo que faltaba alguien, lo que cual significa…

-Que probablemente Jake esté en problemas –finalizó el Doctor mientras él y Rose se observaban.

Ella asintió; era exactamente lo que había estado pensando. La Tardis podía ver mucho más allá del tiempo que ellos se encontraban viviendo… quién sabe qué cosa había visto de Jake. Así que el Doctor tenía razón, era momento de poner manos a la obra porque tenían un planeta que salvar, así como muchas vidas en él. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? ¿Por rescatar a Jake?

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –preguntó Rose de repente, dirigiendo los ojos hacia su padre-. Esta mañana dejamos nuestros localizadores aquí para que no nos encontraran, así que ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Mickey por unos segundos, quien la observó con un asentimiento antes de cruzarse de brazos y girarse también hacia Pete.

-Cuando los Sontaran nos encontraron creímos en un principio que quizás tendríamos suerte y algún miembro de Torchwood estuviera patrullando la zona, pero luego los escuchamos decir que no había nadie allí. Además, claramente nos trataban como si fuéramos los únicos que nos encontrábamos por esos lugares –terminó de contar Mickey-. Al final no teníamos muchas esperanzas de que llegaran.

-Las armas –dijo Pete Tyler con un suspiro, luego de terminar de escuchar a Mickey-. Todas las armas especiales tienen un transmisor que envía su localización exacta a nuestras computadoras. Sin embargo no pudimos ser más rápidos porque no teníamos ni idea de que se habían ido.

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron Mickey y Rose a la vez, realmente sorprendidos. No es que fueran del personal más importante dentro de Torchwood, pero raramente los dejaban fuera de vista por mucho tiempo.

Él simplemente asintió.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los tres estaban comenzamos a buscarlos y nos encontramos con que sus localizadores aun estaban dentro del edificio. Pero tres armas faltaban, así que así fue como los encontramos.

-¿Sabes por qué salimos? –preguntó de repente Rose logrando que su padre se centrara sólo en ella. En esta ocasión, sólo sacudió levemente la cabeza-. La hermana de Jake necesitaba ayuda. Es buena con las computadoras, según lo que él nos contó, y logró infiltrarse en la seguridad de Torchwood –se detuvo un segundo bajando la vista al suelo-. Dejó un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba ayuda –repitió y entonces volvió a alzar los ojos hacia su padre-. Pero nadie nos dijo nada. ¿Sabías eso?

Él sólo volvió a negar con la cabeza. No, por supuesto que no lo sabía. Muchas cosas habían estado pasando en Torchwood por debajo de las narices de Pete Tyler. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer cuando eres tan sólo una persona y tienes a casi todos trabajando en tu contra sin siquiera saberlo?

-Un segundo, ¿no eras tú el jefe? –preguntó ahora el Doctor señalando a Pete-. Pete Tyler, jefe de Torchwood, ¿no habíamos quedado en eso?

-Soy sólo una persona, soy quien pone la cara frente a todo y por quien pasan la mayor parte de las decisiones. Pero están pasando muchas cosas últimamente, simplemente no puedo estar pendiente de todo.

-No es sólo eso, y lo sabes –soltó Mickey con un suspiro. Continuó hablando cuando se encontró con la mirada del Doctor en él-. Te lo dije antes, hace mucho que no nos haces una visita. Muchos aquí sólo trabajan por conveniencias propias y estoy seguro de que si tuvieran que vendernos con los Sontaran lo harían sin dudarlo.

-Sí, bueno… razonar con alguno de ellos sería realmente toda una hazaña –comentó el Doctor.

-¿Los conoces? –esta vez fue Martha quien habló.

-¿Yo? Mucho más que eso. Los Sontaran son una raza creada para ser guerreros. Sólo sirven a la guerra. Y la pregunta es, ¿qué hacen aquí? –comenzó a caminar alrededor de la consola-. ¿Lo saben?

-Lo único que sabemos que es que están destrozando todo lo que se cruza en su camino –suspiró Rose-. Y que al parecer están demasiado interesados en saber qué es lo que Torchwood planea contra ellos –agregó dándole una rápida mirada a Mickey y recordando una vez más lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

-¿Y qué es lo que Torchwood planea contra ellos? –preguntó el Doctor esperando por un segundo obtener una buena respuesta. Sin embargo todo lo que consiguió fue silencio. Fue entonces cuando alzó su mirada para observar a los demás. Martha era la única que mantenía sus ojos en él, mientras que los otros se encontraban todos observando el suelo. Y ahí se iba esa mínima esperanza-. Oh, ya veo. ¿De verdad? ¿Sin planes? ¿Desde cuándo Torchwood no tiene un plan? ¿No fueron ustedes quienes inventaron un dispositivo para moverse a otro universo? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

-Intentaron… -Rose suspiró; lavarse las manos no iba a resolver nada aun cuando no fuera precisamente su culpa-. Intentamos ocuparnos de más cosas de las que estaban a nuestro alcance y todo se fue complicando. Tú lo dijiste una vez, Doctor, la tierra día a día se vuelve más ruidosa para quienes están allá arriba. De pronto ya no se trataba de Torchwood tratando de resolver algún problema, sino de Torchwood tratando de lidiar con todo lo que aparecía para hacerle frente. Cuando los Sontaran llegaron no estábamos listos, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo enfrentarlos. En realidad seguimos sin saber cómo hacerlo –Rose volvió a soltar otro suspiro-. Sólo tenemos esas armas que al menos disparan.

-Pero no les hacen nada –comentó Mickey.

-Por supuesto que no –el Doctor volvió a hablar-. Los Sontaran sólo tiene un punto débil aquí –llevó la mano a su nuca y golpeó un par de veces-. Un fuerte golpe los quita del camino por un rato, y un disparo allí… -su voz se perdió al igual que su mirada mientras su mente imaginaba la situación. Matar no era nunca su primera opción, y se estaba preguntando si en esta ocasión tendría otras opciones antes que esa. Pero todavía no era momento para pensar en eso. Así que simplemente acabó sacudiendo la cabeza, volviéndose a sí mismo a la realidad-. Bien, sí, eso también podría funcionar. Como sea, el tiempo corre y tenemos que hacer algo. Así que, Martha, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos?

-Amm… ¿un plan?

-¡Un plan! Sí, tener un plan sería una buena idea. ¿Qué más?

-Encontrar a Jake –esta vez fue Rose quien habló.

El Doctor asintió antes de girarse hacia Pete.

-¿No dijeron que podían rastrear las armas?

-Sí, por supuesto –asintió-, lograremos encontrarlo si aun la tiene consigo.

-Perfecto. Sólo necesitamos una cosa más. ¿Alguien sabe qué es? –preguntó ahora el Doctor con una sonrisa, una de esas que sólo indicaba que alguna idea desquiciada se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza-. Oh, vamos, ¿nadie? ¿Rose? –se giró hacia ella aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella no pudo hacer más que decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Hacer una visita?

-Hacer una visita –respondió el Doctor con una gran sonrisa.

***DW-BLTS***

-Esto es una locura.

-¿Ahora no crees que vaya a funcionar? –preguntó el Doctor a Rose sin quitar los ojos de todos los aparatos y cables frente a él.

-Nunca antes se probó con humanos… con seres vivos –se corrigió Rose antes de que el Doctor pudiera objetar que él no era precisamente humano. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada con respecto a no ser un ser vivo; en ese caso, tenía más posibilidades ella de estar dentro de esa categoría, que cualquier otra persona que se encontrara en ese edificio, o tal vez en todo el planeta.

Habían salido de la Tardis hacía tan sólo unos pocos minutos, y todos podían ver en los ojos del Doctor que una nueva loca idea estaba tomando forma en su cabeza. Utilizando la misma máquina que había llevado a la Tardis hasta Torchwood, el Doctor planeaba ir hasta el lugar en donde el arma de Jake fuera localizada, y una vez seguros todos de que él se encontraba a salvo, la segunda parte del plan incluía hacerle una visita a los Sontaran en su propia nave. Todo usando el mismo dispositivo.

Todas las cosas que se habían planteado que necesitaban quedaban resueltas con eso. Un plan, rescatar a Jake, y finalmente enfrentar a los Sontaran. Sólo había algo con lo que Rose no estaba muy de acuerdo: la forma. Realmente ella no estaba muy segura de qué tanto confiaba en aquella tecnología. Sus nervios habían estado a flor de piel al trasladar la Tardis, pero estaba segura de que sería mil veces peor si por ejemplo era el Doctor quien lo hacía.

-Bueno… nunca es tarde para hacer un intento –acabó diciendo el Doctor, logrando que Rose soltara un gran suspiro.

Finalmente Rose acabó por girarse hacia los demás, dejando al Doctor seguir jugando con todas las cosas del pequeño "laboratorio", tal como si fuera un pequeño niño en medio de una tienda de juguetes listos para ser usados.

-Él simplemente nunca cambia –murmuró Rose, sujetando su cabeza, cuando llegó junto a Mickey y Martha. Pete se había ido a otro piso a intentar localizar a Jake, mientras que Jackie se encontraba dando vueltas con Tony intentando entretenerlo-. Es como un niño.

Mickey y Martha soltaron una pequeña risa mientras observaban a Rose y al mismo tiempo ambos recordaban la charla que habían tenido hacía un rato. Había muchas formas por las cuales el Doctor podía llegar a parecer un niño aun con sus más de novecientos años de edad.

-¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? –preguntó Martha a Rose sin dejar de observarla. Cuando Rose alzó sus ojos hacia ella simplemente asintió; después de todo, todas las cosas raras que el Doctor solía hacer siempre funcionaban, pero de todas formas sus nervios no desaparecían-. ¿Piensas ir? –Rose volvió a asentir y Martha frunció el ceño un poco sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo-. ¿No tienes miedo?

Rose suspiró. ¿Tenía ella miedo de volver a salir a la calle aun después de lo que le había sucedido?

-No –respondió finalmente sin dejar de observarla-. Martha, el Doctor siempre se mete en problemas, no hay forma de que no lo haga. Supongo que desde el primer día que estuviste con él algo malo sucedió –Martha asintió-, sin embargo sigues aquí –Rose alzó una ceja aun con sus ojos en Martha-. ¿Lo dudaste? Quiero decir, ¿en algún momento pensaste que lo mejor era hacerte a un lado porque tenías miedo? –la mirada de Martha cambió; de pronto una sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza-. Entonces lo entiendes –Rose también sonrió-. El día que conocí al Doctor, cuando me ofreció viajar con él… bien, digamos que no fue un día fácil, y lo primero que le pregunté fue si era así de peligroso siempre –un risa escapó por los labios de Rose mientras recordaba aquellos momentos-. Y él no me mintió –sus ojos se desviaron hacia Mickey por unos segundos; él también había estado allí en ese momento-. El Doctor me dijo desde un principio que siempre iba a ser peligroso, y quizás aun diez veces más de lo que habíamos vivido aquel día, y aun así yo acepté a ir con él.

Rose no pudo evitar recordar el día en que había conocido a Sarah Jane, la forma totalmente diferente en la que se habían dado las cosas. De un momento a otro ellas dos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quién había visto más, y cuál de las dos conocía más del Doctor. Sin embargo, Rose no sentía la necesidad de hacer una escena frente a Martha, y la única razón para eso era que ella había estado ahí cuando Rose no pudo hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas Rose jamás habría deseado que el Docto viajara sólo. Tantas cosas para ver, mil cosas que enfrentar, y ella sabía muy bien que él necesitaba alguien que se encontrara ahí al girar la cabeza, alguien que tomara su mano y corriera a su lado, alguien que salvara su vida todas las veces que fuera necesario. Porque esas eran las cosas que Rose tenía pensado hacer por el resto de su vida antes de que tuvieran que separarse. ¿Cómo podía siquiera ponerse celosa de Martha cuando en realidad tenía tanto para agradecerle?

-Nuestra primera…. –se detuvo por un segundo sacudiendo la cabeza. Palabra equivocada. No era momento para decir _primera cita_ tal como solían decir con el Doctor-. El primer viaje, el primer lugar al que el Doctor me llevó fue una plataforma espacial, cinco billones de años en el futuro. El año 5.5/manzana/26 –recitó Rose riéndose por dentro por poder recordarlo-. El día en el que el sol finalmente se expande y la tierra termina siendo sólo rocas flotando en el espacio –aun con sus ojos sobre ella, Rose pudo notar como los ojos de Martha se abrían un poco más con sus palabras-. Sí, exacto, primer viaje y él me llevó a ver el fin del mundo. ¿Fantástico, no?

-Más bien un poco espeluznante –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Sí, exacto –siguió Rose, también entre risas-. Pero… la cosa es que todo volvió a complicarse… como siempre; y cuando finalmente las cosas se resolvieron el Doctor me llevó nuevamente a mi mundo, a la tierra que yo conocía cinco billones de años en el pasado, me dijo que así eran todos sus días, y que iba a volver a estar en peligro. Entonces me preguntó si quería regresar a mi casa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó Martha rápidamente-. Quiero decir, obviamente no regresaste a tu casa, pero… ¿qué le dijiste?

Rose abrió la boca, sonriendo, lista para contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-"Quiero papas. Tú pagas" –dijo el Doctor llegando al lado de Rose y mirándola a los ojos-. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste.

-Sí… -respondió Rose riendo-. Pero fui yo quien pagó.

-Sí, bueno… la segunda primera vez fue mejor… un poco… bien, no tanto. Como sea, está todo listo –agregó observando a los demás, y poniendo su mirada seria una vez más-. Sólo necesitamos las coordenadas de Jake.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? –esta vez fue Martha quien habló.

La verdad era que bien sabían que serían ellos cuatro quienes saldrían a la calle, quienes se enfrentarían a todo lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse para que al final de aquella noche todo volviera al lugar en el que debía estar. Y no hacía falta que nadie dijera nada. Porque el Doctor iría, entonces también Rose lo haría, al igual que Martha, porque ellas comprendían que no debían dejarlo solo. Además de que Rose quería encontrar a Jake y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Y Mickey… Mickey no iba a quedarse atrás, no si sus amigos estaban metidos en eso, no mientras estuviera en sus manos poder hacer algo.

Entonces por eso mismo todos estaban nerviosos. Necesitaban saber si aquel dispositivo funcionaría con ellos o si simplemente destrozaría sus cuerpos en millones de partículas.

Antes de que el Doctor pudiera contestar, aunque bien no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pete Tyler entró en la habitación con un papel en su mano; un papel que enseguida y sin palabras entregó al Doctor. Él sin decir nada se separó del pequeño grupo y se acercó una vez más a los controles que había estado manejando antes, seguido por todos.

-Bien, esto es sencillo –comenzó agarrando unos pequeños dispositivos de una mesa-. Cada uno de nosotros tendrá uno de estos –entregó a cada uno un aparatito que tenía el mismo tamaño de una pequeña caja de fósforos, negro y con un botón rojo en el medio-. Y por el momento, yo tendré este –alzó otro aparato parecido a una calculadora, con muchos botones con números y al mismo tiempo letras en él-. Aquí pondremos las coordenadas, luego uno de nosotros aprieta uno de los dispositivos y se supone que nos llevará al lugar que queramos.

-Se supone… -repitieron Rose, Martha y Mickey al mismo tiempo observando los aparatos en sus manos.

-Sí –respondió el Doctor sin decir más al respecto-. El dispositivo de transporte vuelve a funcionar cada vez que apretemos el botón, pero si lo hacemos sin indicar ninguna coordenada nos traerá nuevamente al lugar de origen.

-Aquí –agregó Mickey.

-Exacto. Así que si alguien lo cree preciso, sólo aprieta el botón nuevamente y todos estaremos aquí una vez más. ¿Entendido? –alzó sus ojos para observarlos a todos.

Todos asintieron.

-Doctor… -volvió a hablar Martha, y no continuó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron sólo en ella-. ¿Funcionará?

Sin responder, el Doctor agarró el aparato más grande y puso las coordenadas que se encontraban en el papel que Pete le había dado y luego guardó todo en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Doctor… -esta vez fue Rose quien habló, y al igual que Martha esperó a que él la observara para continuar-. ¿Sí o no?

Con una simple sonrisa, el Doctor alzó su pequeño dispositivo hasta sus ojos, sin dejar de observar a Rose.

-Mejor lo probamos para cerciorarnos, ¿no? –preguntó aun sonriendo, sólo un segundo antes de apretar el botón.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hola! Bien, no les voy a mentir… no me pregunten por qué, pero este capítulo fue muy traumático para mi… me refiero el escribirlo, por momentos no sabía qué escribir, qué hacer, cómo continuar, pero al final resulta que me terminó gustando como quedó y muchas cosas se terminaron haciendo claras en mi cabeza.**

**Lo sé, muchos quieren ver pelea entre Rose & Martha, pero sólo diré algo… La historia todavía no termina. El capítulo no fue nada Rose/Doctor, pero no hubo tiempo para eso! Jaja **

**Recién desde ayer estoy tratando de pensar como Sontaran, y saben qué, si tienen alguna idea, por favor me dicen! (por favor, se los ruego de rodillas, no me abandonen en esta :c)**

**Y finalmente…. REVIEWS! El capítulo anterior fue el que más comentarios tuvo y me emocioné :D De verdad, así que los voy a nombrar a todos: **diamante-negro, Aura Andy-chan, ImaginaryState, miss romantic2, Paula Wackson (leo e intentaré mirar Torchwood), catypin, burnasun**. Y ni hablar también muchas gracias a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos y a los que la siguen :D**

**Ya saben: ****2 comentarios=sigue la historia**** (podría pedir más, pero igual no me importa x3)**

**Y disculpen si me tardo en publicar pero es que tengo que dar un final dentro de unas semanas o días, ya no sé, así que al mismo tiempo que escribo ando estudiando.**

**Y finalmente, espero que puedan decirme qué es lo que opinan de este capítulo, de cómo va la historia y de qué es lo que esperan a continuación!**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**XII**

-¿Pete? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Jackie, llegando junto a su marido con su hijo en brazos.

-Bueno, supongo… sólo desaparecieron –terminó de decir, aun observando el preciso lugar en el que el Doctor, Rose, Mickey y Martha se habían desvanecido tan sólo un minuto atrás.

***DW-BLTS***

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron ni bien sus manos tocaron el suelo. Estaba entera, eso era lo único por lo que podía preocuparse por el momento, aun cuando la verdad era que se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a romperse en mil pedacitos en tan sólo unos segundos. La otra cosa por la que podía llegar a preocuparse era que se encontraba arrodillada encima de lo que parecían ser puras montañas de polvo y rocas. No tenía la más pálida idea de dónde se encontraba. Una simple mirada hacia arriba y toda duda se disipó: la nave Sontaran se encontraba allí arriba en el cielo bloqueando lo que debía ser una hermosa vista de las estrellas.

Había funcionado. Realmente habían conseguido salir del edificio de Torchwood.

Cuando finalmente volvió a bajar los ojos, en el camino se encontró con el Doctor, quien la observaba con un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que debía permanecer callada. ¿Pero por qué? Seguramente el Doctor comprendió su mirada, porque con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó un lugar a su izquierda.

Se encontraban en el fondo de un por suerte bastante largo callejón, y allí fuera, por la calle, grupos de Sontaran avanzaban por ahora sin prestarles atención. Bien, Rose ya comprendía por qué debía quedarse en silencio; lo que no entendía es cómo iban a hacer para salir de allí. Nada se encontraba ocultándolos, por lo que simplemente con moverse podían llegar a llamar la atención de sus enemigos a simples metros de ellos.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del Doctor. Lo único en lo que él podía pensar en ese momento era si en verdad existía alguna oportunidad para ellos de hacer que los Sontaran los escucharan antes de disparar; razonar iba a ser claramente difícil, pero intentar hacerlo era la única opción que se le ocurría para moverse de donde se encontraban. Claro que eso significaba hacer a un lado el plan inicial, porque se suponía que ellos estaban ahí por Jake. Se suponía que esas eran las coordenadas en las que se encontraba su arma. Bueno, siempre había existido la posibilidad de que Jake ya no tuviera su arma consigo, pero realmente todos esperaban que esa posibilidad simplemente no se les presentara.

Un plan, necesitaban un plan. Bueno, otro plan. No podía simplemente salir y arriesgarse, no cuando había tanto en juego. No cuando Rose estaba frente a él, media muerta, media viva y necesitaba regresar a casa. No podría hacerlo sola, Rose necesitaba de él. Así como también Martha lo hacía. Ahora el Doctor se giró hacia su amiga, quien aparentemente estaba intentando calmar sus emociones mientras observaba hacia la calle. Martha también debía regresar a su casa, con su familia, se suponía que no iba a sufrir más. Definitivamente había mucho que perder y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

¿Sería una trampa? Se llegó a cruzar por su cabeza. Quizás los Sontaran se habían enterado lo que ellos planeaban, quizás lo que había dicho Mickey era cierto, quizás alguien de dentro de Torchwood estaba muy interesado en traicionarlos. Pero no es como si todo Torchwood supiera lo que ellos habían planeado en los últimos minutos, no es como si lo hubieran planeado demasiado. El tiempo corría y pensar demasiado las cosas en ese momento resultaba ser una desventaja para ellos. Definitivamente ese era un plan que poco habían pensado. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, y la verdad era que esa ocasión no era diferente a ninguna otra. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que el tiempo corría en su contra; de hecho, el tiempo siempre está corriendo en contra de uno, sólo que las personas casi nunca son conscientes de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? –la voz de Martha fue apenas audible, pero cada uno de ellos estaba tan atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, intentando percibir cualquier clase de ruido, que la oyeron casi sin problemas.

-¿Salir a saludar? –la voz del Doctor se escuchó en el mismo tono que la de su amiga, y cuando todos se giraron rápidamente a observarlo él se encontraba sonriendo.

Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció en el momento exacto en el que Rose, Martha y Mickey pusieron sus ojos sobre él. Debía estar bromeando, eso era lo único en lo que ellos tres podían pensar. No había forma de que lo que él se encontraba diciendo fuera de verdad algo parecido a un plan. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que harían? ¿Sólo salir para entregarse a los Sontaran y permitir que les hicieran quien sabe qué? Definitivamente debía ser una broma, y una para nada graciosa.

-Bueno tal vez no –agregó él nuevamente en el mismo tono que antes.

Debían pensar en algo rápido porque el tiempo se les estaba acabando. El Doctor volvió a alzar la vista a su alrededor y entonces encontró algo que podía llegar a sacarlos del problema, al menos de forma momentánea. Un contenedor de basura se encontraba a tan sólo pocos metros de ellos justo al final del callejón. Sólo debían llegar hasta allí y esconderse al menos hasta que los Sontaran dejaran de desfilar por la calle y ellos pudieran buscar sin problemas a Jake.

Cuanto se volvió a ver a los demás sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Mickey, Martha y Rose comprendieron sin problemas. Tal vez si gateaban lentamente podrían llegar sin que los viesen. Tal vez no, pero aun así no había más cartas sobre la mesa.

Tras un lento asentimiento por parte del Doctor lentamente todos comenzaron a moverse, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, hacia el contenedor de basura. No había que dudar y había que tener mucho cuidado, pero aun así ninguno de ellos podría haber evitado lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la calle, y sin siquiera pensarlo y sin nada de cuidado los cuatro se giraron hacia la salida del callejón. Una gran nube de polvo lo llenaba todo. Los Sontaran ya no se encontraban al menos a su vista y todo lo que podía escucharse ahora eran gritos y disparos. Ninguno de ellos pudo tampoco evitar el ponerse de pie y comenzar a acercarse lentamente hacia la calle para entender qué era lo que sucedía.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron. Una figura pasó justo y se detuvo en la entrada al callejón. A esas alturas Rose lo habría reconocido aun a un kilómetro de distancia.

-¡Jake! –se encontró gritando al mismo tiempo que sus pies se ponían definitivamente en movimiento mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la calle.

Aun por encima de todo el ruido Jake pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Y cuando se giró hacia las profundidades del callejón no pudo hacer más que quedarse observando. Su cabeza comenzaba a decirle que sus ojos mentían, que no había forma de que lo que estaba viendo fuera cierto.

-Rose… -alcanzó a murmurar justo en el momento en el que ella llegaba a su lado y enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No tenía sentido, él lo sabía, sin embargo no pudo evitar alzar también sus brazos y abrazarla. Estaba viva, _Rose estaba viva_. Aun después de lo que había visto aquella tarde Rose se encontraba allí, y no podía decir que fuera ningún truco cuando sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Imposible –volvió a murmurar mientras la alejaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Era ella, no había cabían dudas de que se trataba de ella. Rose simplemente sonrió. Allí fue cuando la vista de Jake se desvió hacia lo que su amiga tenía detrás. Tres personas se aproximaban casi con la misma rapidez con la que ella se había acercado. Mickey, una chica que no lograba reconocer y… Bien, si _él_ estaba allí definitivamente la palabra "imposible" cobraba otro significado.

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó ahora mucho más cerca, y mientras más tierra y escombros volaban Jake se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que estuviera pasando, los reencuentros emotivos podían esperar un poco.

-No hay tiempo, vamos –sin decir más, bajó su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Rose y comenzó a correr directo hacia la nube de tierra esperando sinceramente que los demás fueran capaces de seguirle el ritmo sin problemas. _Está fría_, fue sin embargo todo en lo que pudo pensar mientras corría llevando a Rose de su mano.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho su parte, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Cuando Jake soltó la mano de Rose lo único que ella pudo hacer fue permanecer parada en el lugar en el que había quedado. Apenas si podía distinguir a Jake delante de ella, agachado en el suelo haciendo quién sabe qué. _¿Y los demás?_ No alcanzó a hacerse la pregunta que sintió que otra mano tomaba la suya. Lo habría reconocido aun en el peor de los días.

-¿Dónde está Jake? –preguntó el Doctor muy cerca de su oído mientras Rose observaba como otras dos sombras llegaban a su lado.

-Aquí –fue Jake quien contestó poniéndose nuevamente de pie y acercándose a ellos-. Vamos, todos al suelo, debemos bajar.

Siguiendo por inercia la orden, aun sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía, todos se agacharon sobre el suelo y allí fue cuando Rose comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo Jake realmente con ese "debemos bajar". Una rejilla que daba a las alcantarillas se encontraba abierta frente a ella. Cuando se giró nuevamente hacia Jake, quien estaba ahora también agachado junto a ella, se encontró con sus ojos. Él sólo asintió y ella respondió con otro asentimiento antes de asomarse por el agujero y comenzar a bajar por unas viejas escaleras de metal.

***DW-BLTS***

-Está bien, creo que ahora entiendo –comentó el Doctor mientras caminaban por el túnel de las alcantarillas. Nadie había dicho nada desde que todos habían bajado. Los únicos sonidos que se habían escuchado eran los del desastre provocado arriba del que poco a poco se iban alejando, y el otro era el sonido de sus pasos chocando con los centímetros de agua que corrían por el suelo.

Por algún motivo y tácitamente se habían guardado la infinita cantidad de preguntas que tenían dispuesto a hacerlas un poco más tarde, cuando estuvieran seguros de que se encontraban a salvo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Rose con un suspiro, luego de unos segundos, viendo que nadie más decía nada y sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

-Por qué terminamos en este lugar –siguió hablando-. Jake, estabas por aquí abajo justo antes de que todo el desastre comenzara, ¿verdad? –Jake asintió aun sin dejar de caminar-. Y supongo también que aun llevas el arma de Torchwood contigo.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo y se giró hacia el Doctor. Con una extraña mirada tomó un arma de su cintura y se la enseñó.

-Es una de las pocas que funciona aquí. No podía arriesgarme a perderla.

-Y supongo que no tienes idea de que esa arma tiene un transmisor que mandar tu ubicación exacta a Torchwood… ¿también acerté?

-¿Un transmisor?

-Adoro tener la razón –agregó el Doctor con una sonrisa orgullosa logrando que Rose y Martha soltaran algo parecido a una risa-. Así es como te encontramos, aunque bueno, tal vez sea una historia un poco más larga.

-¿Una que incluye cómo es que terminaste nuevamente aquí? –preguntó Jake ahora con una tímida sonrisa.

-Es probable, sí.

Entonces se giró también hacia Rose.

-¿Esa otra historia también incluye la explicación de qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo?

-Esa parte aun está un poco confusa –respondió Rose con una frágil sonrisa-, pero sí, supongo que sí –pero la verdad era que esa era una historia demasiado larga como para andar contándola en ese momento, y resulta que ellos no tenían tiempo que perder. Tenían un mundo que salvar, y nuevamente ellos se encontraban allí, hablando y perdiendo el tiempo. Así que por eso Rose inspiró profundamente, aun sin poder llenar sus pulmones, e hizo la pregunta que al menos por el momento era la que más importante le parecía-. Jake, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

Con una sonrisa Jake la observó y entonces se giró y siguió caminando antes de darle una respuesta.

-Estamos yendo a donde se encuentra la verdadera resistencia –respondió mientras una vez más todos comenzaban a caminar detrás de él.

***DW-BLTS***

**Lo siento! Es muy corto, pero he tenido problemas para escribir entre los estudios y mi compu a la que mágicamente dejaron de funcionarle unas cuantas teclas. Que alguien llame al Doctor así me las arregla u.u**

**Poder de síntesis: gracias a los comentarios y también a las nuevas personas que comenzaron a seguir mi historia. Ya saben que sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Condición= ****2 reviews=nuevo capítulo****.**

**Muchas gracias! Comenten si quieren e.e al menos dos xd Adiós!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**XIII**

A medida que fueron avanzando llegaron a otra clase de túneles por los que el agua ya no corría y parecían ser mucho más viejos que esos por los que habían entrado. Ahora sí nadie volvió a decir ni una palabra. Lo último que Jake había dicho había sido suficiente para dejarlos a todos confundidos y pensando.

Y aun mientras que todos intentaban figurarse a qué se había referido él con eso de la _verdadera_ resistencia, el Doctor no podía dejar de pensar en qué se suponía entonces que había significado toda esa movida que se había llevado a cabo en la superficie.

_No era normal_, ni siquiera se habían enfrentado a los Sontaran, por lo que él había podido ver. Simplemente se habían dedicado a… ¿molestarlos? ¿Ensuciarlos? ¿Lastimar sus oídos? Bien, tal vez ninguna de las opciones era muy buena.

-Ya casi llegamos –dijo Jake luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

Y finalmente llegaron. Los túneles parecieron terminar y el recorrido acabó en lo que parecía un gran galpón subterráneo. Y el lugar estaba repleto de personas. Cientos. Muchos de ellos recostados en el suelo sobre mantas que simulaban ser buenas camas, otros como vagabundos se encontraban alrededor de tanques con fuego dentro intentando recuperar el calor que al parecer la vida les estaba quitando; y otros tantos se encontraban en otro rincón alrededor de un par de computadoras, acomodando armas y tratando de curarse las heridas. Fue allí a donde Jake los dirigió.

-¿Cuántos metros bajo tierra estamos? –preguntó el Doctor sin que nadie se girara hacia él.

-Los suficientes como para no ser detectados –contestó una chica ni bien llegaron hasta el grupo al cual se estaban acercando. Tuvieron que esperar a que se sacara un pesado abrigo al parecer repleto de armas para que ella finalmente levantara la vista y los observara con una sonrisa-. Lo suficientemente lejos de la línea de fuego. Melissa –agregó con una sonrisa aun más grande, presentándose a sí misma-. La hermana de Jake.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Jake hacía una presentación un poco más apropiada de su hermana y de las pocas personas que se encontraban detrás de ella. Todos hombres, al parecer. Mickey y Rose saludaron a Melissa como si la hubieran conocido desde siempre aun cuando era la primera vez que se veían y ella no pudo hacer más que lo mismo dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían arriesgado aquel día sólo por ella. Les aseguró una y mil veces que su intención jamás había sido que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado. Su mensaje hacia Torchwood había sido enviado con buenas intenciones. La ayuda que ella había requerido en aquel mensaje no se trataba de una específicamente para ella.

La hermana de Jake se había unido a la _resistencia_ unos cuantos días atrás y realmente les había resultado muy útil su conocimiento en informática. Cuando descubrieron que era una de las pocas –bien se podría decir la única- que podía atravesar las barreras de seguridad de Torchwood idearon rápidamente un plan. El mensaje debía ser transmitido desde un lugar conocido: la casa de Jake. De esa forma, no arriesgaban el refugio de la resistencia y aun así les sería muy fácil de encontrar. _Sólo por si acaso_.

Desde que enviaron el mensaje tenían a alguien vigilando la casa de Jake sólo esperando que alguien llegara; pero ese día en particular las cosas se salieron de control. Los Sontaran prácticamente no habían estado nunca por esa zona, o simplemente hacían un par de visitas esporádicas. Pero al parecer esperaban algo, porque el número de Sontaran se había duplicado y de pronto se dieron cuenta de que su _simple vigilancia_ no iba a ser suficiente. Estaban regresando con más refuerzos cuando se encontraron con un gran problema. _Ellos habían llegado junto con Torchwood._

-Pero… tú estabas muerta –terminó de hablar Melissa mirando a Rose con una expresión más que confundida y rozando el miedo-. Quiero decir, no es que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para cerciorarme de ellos, pero lo vi, vi como ese Sontaran daba justo en tu corazón. Y Jake dijo…

-Dije que creía que estaba muerta –dijo rápidamente Jake logrando que su hermana se callara y girándose hacia Rose-. Dije que creía que estabas muerta. Pero bueno, al parecer me equivoqué y me desaparecí antes del momento justo, ¿verdad? –terminó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nadie correspondió.

Jake se quedó quieto y en silencio observando a Rose, esperando que ese pensamiento que estaba cruzando por su cabeza fuera el correcto. Porque definitivamente tenía mucho más sentido el que él se hubiera equivocado a que Rose simplemente hubiera vuelto de la muerte. Tal vez la palabra _imposible_ cobraba un nuevo significado cuando el Doctor andaba cerca, pero todo tenía un límite.

-Tal vez sea el mejor momento para las explicaciones –comentó Mickey llamando la atención de todos.

Definitivamente era el mejor momento para las explicaciones.

***DW-BLTS***

Las explicaciones se fueron dando lentamente. Primero fue el turno del Doctor, la persona más indicada en intentar explicar la situación de Rose. Y ella no podía dejar de sonreír con cada una de sus palabras y casi no podía evitar reírse cada vez que notaba cuánto le costaba explicar a él algo que en realidad aun no terminaba de comprender.

Muchos rostros acabaron por detenerse en Rose para no moverse luego de la explicación. _Sí_, ella estaba muerta; _no,_ su corazón no estaba latiendo; _no_, ni siquiera le era necesario respirar. Si la situación no hubiese sido de por sí rara a Rose realmente le habría molestado que la mirasen como el bicho raro del lugar.

-Y bien, ahora es su turno –finalizó el Doctor sin dar lugar a discusiones sobre el tema de su amiga y abriendo así una nueva ronda de preguntas-. ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo allí arriba?

Jake fue el primero en comenzar a explicar. Lo que la _resistencia_ estaba haciendo en realidad no era ni siquiera el mejor de los planes, pero al mismo tiempo realmente tenía todas las condiciones para terminar siendo un buen plan.

Era sencillo, como si fuera una simple idea que se le había ocurrido a alguien en un segundo y así de la nada todos habían coincidido en llevar a cabo. Pero la verdad era que era mucho más complicado que eso. Les había costado mucho tiempo, trabajo y muchas vidas.

Desde que la invasión Sontaran había comenzado, este grupo de personas comenzó a reunirse intentando encontrar una forma de resolver el problema. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de esperar se dieron cuenta de que nadie iba a hacer nada por ellos. Cada vez más gente en la calle desaparecía, y eran muchas personas lamentando la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Cuando descubrieron ese lugar tipo bunker comenzaron a llevar allí a toda la gente que podían con tal de alejarlos del peligro y muchos de ellos resultaron ser personas muy inteligentes, cada uno con su propio par de ideas.

Comenzaron fabricando bombas, pero no unas simples bombas caseras, sino unas que implicaban mucha tecnología y conocimientos. Empezaron utilizándolas para defenderse en las calles, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que eso no era suficiente. Los Sontaran seguían llegando y cada vez en más cantidad, por lo que matar unos cuantos en las calles no haría diferencia alguna. Así fue como su plan fue cambiando. Las simples bombas se transformaron en dispositivos explosivos a distancia, los cuales para que tuvieran un buen funcionamiento debían ser plantados directo en el objetivo. Ahí fue cuando lo peligroso comenzó. No todos los que se acercaban a los Sontaran lograban volver con vida.

Y los dispositivos fueron mejorando hasta llegar finalmente a lo que tenían ahora. La estrategia de la que el Doctor, Rose, Martha y Mickey habían sido testigos era de una implantación de bombas en grupos Sontaran, dispositivos que podían ser controlados directamente desde la base. Con sólo apretar un par de botones podían hacer que esos Sontaran volaran en miles de pedazos. Pero esa no era la idea.

La idea era esperar a que los Sontaran regresaran a su base, a la nave que aun se encontraba cubriendo su cielo y recién entonces activar los dispositivos. Esperaban de esa forma causar un buen daño en la nave enemiga y hasta quizás poder destruirla por completo.

-Pero no funcionará –dijo el Doctor como si dijera cualquier obviedad. Todos levantaron sus vistas para observarlo. Algunos parecían realmente ofendidos y otros más bien intrigados y preocupados. Sin embargo él siguió hablando sin prestar atención a ninguno de ellos-. No es un mal plan, al menos en lo básico. Implantar un par de bombas al azar y esperar que causen algún daño significativo. Pero le estarían dejando demasiado al azar. Además, ¿qué nadie notó las dimensiones de la nave encima de nuestras cabeza? Es un buen plan, pero bastante inservible.

Silencio.

De pronto las esperanzas que parecían invadir débilmente aquel lugar desaparecieron por completo. La realidad los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y ellos no tenían más que hacer que aceptarla.

-A menos, claro, que se hagan un par de modificaciones –agregó el Doctor volviendo a poner a todos en alerta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Jake.

-Me refiero a dejar un poco menos al azar. Activar ahora las bombas que implantaron en esos Sontaran sólo serviría para ponerlos en alerta. En cambio si alguien de aquí abajo sube a su nave, busca un buen conducto de combustible e implanta una bomba allí... luego podrían hacerse estallar las demás bombas… Y bien, yo creo que ese sería un mejor plan.

-Pero los dispositivos tienen un retraso –comentó Melissa.

-¿Cómo que un retraso? –preguntó finalmente Rose tratando de involucrarse por completo en el asunto.

-Son sólo unos pocos segundos, pero aun así existe. Una pequeña desincronización entre activar el dispositivo y que las bombas exploten. Es por la distancia. Funciona mejor cuando las bombas están cerca, pero la nave se encuentra a demasiados metros de altura, así que no podemos estar seguros de cuánto retraso será.

-Así que deberían ser activados desde dentro de la nave –dijo finalmente Rose sólo poniendo a la vista lo que ya muchos estaban pensando.

Y ahora más silencio. Las cartas a jugar eran claras. A_lguien debía arriesgarse. _O al menos ser lo suficientemente rápido como para activar la bomba y salir de la nave a tiempo antes de explotar con ella.

Casi inconscientemente Rose llevó su mano al dispositivo que el Doctor le había dado en Torchwood y que ahora se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Sería lo suficientemente rápido como para sacarlos de ahí a tiempo? No habían tenido problemas al salir del edificio.

Sin decir nada al respecto levantó la vista y se encontró a Mickey, Martha y hasta al Doctor con la cabeza en el suelo y sus manos en sus bolsillos. No había dudas, _todos estaban pensando en lo mismo_. Pero era realmente arriesgado.

De un momento a otro los otros tres levantaron también la vista y se encontraron con la de ella y con la de los demás. El Doctor sonreía observando a Rose. Él tenía el controlador del transportador y estaba segura de que aun cuando se le pudiera cruzar por la cabeza intentar alguna locura sólo por su cuenta no lograría hacerlo siempre que ella, Mickey y Martha tuvieran sus dispositivos consigo. A donde fuera uno irían todos.

-¿Qué tanto se piensa una cosa como esta? –preguntó él de pronto causando que los otros tres rieran sin que los demás comprendieran la gracia del asunto. Bien, tan vez el asunto no tuviera ninguna clase de gracia.

***DW-BLTS***

El Doctor, Rose, Martha y Mickey se habían separado del resto con apenas unas pocas palabras de por medio. Jake intentó ir con ellos, pero el Doctor lo retuvo diciéndole que lo llamarían en caso de precisarlo. Ahora se encontraban sentados sobre unos viejos cajones de madera pegados a una sucia pared, con demasiados ojos sobre ellos y aun así nadie cerca como para poder escuchar.

-Así que el plan es llenarnos de bombas, subir a la nave Sontaran, activar los dispositivos y esperar salir de ahí sin explotar al mismo tiempo esperando que el plan funcione para algo –dijo Martha casi en un susurro observando el centro de su pequeño círculo.

-Y de pronto la idea pierde toda la emoción que tenía –susurró el Doctor sacudiendo la cabeza antes de observarlos a todos uno por uno. Finalmente acabó por detenerse en Mickey; sabía que mirar a cualquiera de las otras dos chicas mientras decía lo siguiente no serviría de nada-. Saben bien que no es necesario que todos vayamos. Es peligroso –agregó ahora sí desviando su mirada hacia Martha-. Y como siempre hay más posibilidades de salir muertos que con vida.

-Lo usual –comentó Rose.

-Exacto –dijo él finalmente girándose hacia ella.

-¿Entonces por qué echarnos atrás ahora? –más silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada mientras Rose y el Doctor seguían observándose el uno al otro-. Yo creo que es hora de que te des cuenta de que no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros a tu lado para ayudar, la carga de todo no tiene porque caer simplemente sobre tus hombros –aun más silencio mientras Rose aun así podía sentir como los pensamientos de Mickey y Martha corrían en la misma dirección que los de ella-. Además, yo ya estoy muerta, así que no creo que pueda hacer mucha diferencia para mí.

Rose y el Doctor siguieron observándose generando realmente un clima tenso para los otros dos, pero al parecer ya estaba todo decidido.

-Bien –dijo Mickey luego de un incómodo minuto poniéndose de pie-. Entonces lo mejor será que pongamos manos a la obra.

Martha lo siguió con un asentimiento y lo mismo hizo el Doctor luego de otro par de segundos, pero en el momento en el que Rose fue a levantarse una vez más todas las energías abandonaron su cuerpo y ella terminó sentada una vez más sobre los cajones con tres pares de ojos observándola con más que preocupación.

-Estoy bien –logró decir justo antes de que alguien más pudiera decir alguna palabra.

-Claro que no lo estás –la voz del Doctor se escuchó enojada ahora mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella. Rose alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos y se dio cuenta que de todas formas el enojo no alcanzaba su mirada. Él realmente estaba preocupado por ella-. Vayan a hablar con Jake y con los demás –les dijo a Martha y a Mickey sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rose-, cuéntenles el plan, pero sólo díganles que tenemos una forma de entrar, no les muestren cómo. No queremos héroes de último momento.

Sólo Rose pudo ver cómo Mickey y Martha asentían justo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

-Tu cuerpo pide a gritos un descanso –dijo el Doctor mientras sacaba sus ojos de los de su amiga y comenzaba a verificar su estado con su destornillador sónico. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero aun así el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra.

-Mi cuerpo no grita, está muerto –respondió enojada Rose. Pero aun así ni siquiera ella podía negar que lo que le hacía falta eran energías. ¿Se podría solucionar una cosa así simplemente descansando? No, sinceramente lo dudaba.

-Nada es por fuera lo que muestra por dentro –dijo el Doctor casi en un susurro repitiendo las palabras de la Tardis, y entonces haciendo su destornillador sónico a un lado alzó sus manos para tomar las de Rose.

La boca de Rose se abrió al instante con sorpresa cuando la energía comenzó una vez más a recorrer su cuerpo tan sólo con un simple toque de _su_ piel. Ahora comenzaba en sus manos como un simple cosquilleo, pero lentamente se iba distribuyendo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo llenándolo de… _¿vida?_

Sus ojos se deslizaron del Doctor directo hacia sus manos unidas y fue entonces cuando escuchó una simple risa proviniendo de él.

-Lo notaste, entonces –dijo él con una voz cálida y suave.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella cuando en realidad tenía muchas más preguntas que hacer al respecto.

-Mi vida –dijo él simplemente causando que los ojos de Rose se alzaran una vez más hacia los suyos más confundidos que nunca-. Es mi vida –repitió una vez más, apretando otro poco sus manos mientras la energía seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven muchacha.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hola! Realmente lamento mucho la demora, pero como les dije estuve ocupada con los estudios, tenía que dar un examen final y… bueno, lo di bien, así que estoy feliz.**

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios y también a la gente que sigue la historia.**

**Ya saben ****2 reviews=nuevo capítulo**

**Ya me dirán qué les pareció!**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**XIV**

-¿A qué te refieres?

Instintivamente, aun sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía, Rose intentó retirar sus manos de las del Doctor pero él fue más rápido que ella y apretó sus manos aun más antes de que pudiera alejarse. No sabía muy bien _qué_ era lo que iba mal, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo correcto era alejarse y realmente hacer que aquella extraña conexión acabara.

El Doctor no pudo hacer más que bajar sus ojos de su mirada confundida, una vez más hacia sus manos. Era el momento de explicar y por su reciente reacción estaba casi seguro de que Rose no iba a aprobar lo que estaba sucediendo, _pero era necesario._

-Explícate –la voz de la rubia se oscureció y el Doctor volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia ella soltando un suspiro.

-Mi vida, Rose, no hay mucho que explicar después de eso –dijo en un tono de exasperación fingida desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. Podía parecer enojado, claro que podía, eso era mucho más fácil que lidiar realmente con lo que estaba haciendo y sucediendo. Porque uno no va por ahí regalándole su vida a cualquiera; claro que no. pero de todas formas, era Rose a quien tenía enfrente y por lo que había podido notar hasta el momento ella no había cambiado en nada. Así que finalmente soltó un suspiro y sus ojos una vez más se volvieron a enfocar en la rubia que se encontraba enfrente ahora mirándolo con ojos preocupados, presuponiendo que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación no sería de su agrado-. Son mis años de vida, Rose.

Y fue ahí cuando la cabeza de Rose finalmente hizo el _click_, rápidamente remontándose a mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que había estado en aquel mundo. Ella no había estado presente pero el Doctor le había contado cómo logró que pudieran regresar a su universo. _La chispa de vida en la Tardis y él recargándola con su propio aliento… regalándole años de su vida_.

No… ella no podía permitir una cosa así.

Con energías totalmente renovadas… _por supuesto, ni siquiera eran de ella_… Rose se puso rápidamente de pie tirando con fuerza sus manos y dando una paso hacia atrás chocando con el mismo cajón sobre el cual se encontraba sentada. Fue sólo su brusco movimiento lo que permitió que el Doctor finalmente liberara sus manos.

Ahora se encontraban observándose el uno al otro, ella con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa y al mismo tiempo enojo, y él con el ceño fruncido en su dirección sabiendo que lo que le había dado aun no era suficiente. Pero a quién quería engañar, nunca sería suficiente siempre que siguieran en ese mundo que no era el suyo. Por eso era necesario regresar. Definitivamente era lo mejor para todos ellos.

Pero dado que para que eso sucediera había primero ciertas cosas que debían afrontar…

-Por favor… -murmuró el Doctor estirando una mano en la dirección de su amiga. Ella no estaba bien, y la conocía demasiado como para saber que no se quedaría quieta ni siquiera aunque él tratara de obligarla o tal vez encerrarla en algún lugar. E_lla siempre encontraba la forma._ Necesitaba más energía; al menos por el momento eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Pero por supuesto Rose tenía otros planes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dio otro paso hacia atrás, chocando una vez más con el cajón en el que había estado sentada y sobresaltándose por eso. Todos sus nervios nuevamente a flor de piel.

-Rose…

-No –su voz era determinante.

Con un largo suspiro de Doctor se puso lentamente de pie permaneciendo en su lugar pero sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó en ella en un susurro tratando de unir en su cabeza todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Desde que estuvimos en la Tardis. No lo vi al principio pero de pronto se volvió muy obvio –sus ojos llamearon con fascinación por un segundo-. Despertaste cuando te toqué –_besé… _sacudió de su cabeza ese pequeño pensamiento en menos de un segundo, una parte de su cerebro analizando que el beso bien podría haber sido de otra categoría-. Luego cuando te pusiste de pie… casi te caes Rose, pero de pronto te sostuve por unos segundos y enseguida estabas caminando y saltando. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo al tocarte, pero la verdad no pensé que se tratara de eso –su voz se apagó por unos segundos y entonces fue consciente de todos los ojos que se encontraban puestos en ellos dos aun sin girarse para observarlo. Con un suspiro cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y entonces los abrió sin ni siquiera un poco de duda reflejada en ellos-. Sólo até los cabos sueltos.

-¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó Rose confundida sin saber sinceramente qué más preguntar. Ya todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado extraño, y encima debía sumar esto a la ecuación.

-Todo tu cuerpo está encendido en modo de recepción, Rose, preparado para obtener energía del primer lugar que le sea posible.

-Tu…

-Al parecer soy la única batería estable por aquí, sí –la pequeña gracia de sus palabras llegó a penas un segundo hacia sus ojos. _Rose no estaba sonriendo-_. Rose…

-¿Sólo un toque?

-¿Qué?

-¿Sólo funciona si me tocas? –él asintió-. Pues no lo hagas.

-Rose…

-No… sólo… no.

Sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado el destino sólo volvía a ponerlos en la misma situación: _él dándole su vida a ella_. La sensación de que el tiempo corría en su contra ahora era aun mucho más fuerte que antes. Todo esto debía terminar rápido para que ella ya no estuviera en problemas y entonces él no la miraría de esa forma. Porque Rose podía verlo, el Doctor estaba decidido a seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo aun a costas de su vida y ella no iba a permitirlo.

_¿No tocarlo?_ Bien, sería un reto dado todos sus antecedentes, pero lo estaba llevando bien en las últimas horas. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente Rose habría fruncido el ceño a todo eso: _ni siquiera lo había abrazado._ Francamente eso no era normal, porque ella en verdad estaba contenta de volver a verlo. ¿Serían sus instintos diciéndole que lo mejor era mantenerlo alejado? _No. Era su timidez recordando que la última vez que lo había casi visto ella le había dicho que lo amaba mientras que él…_

Finalmente Rose sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se paró firme sosteniendo la mirada del Doctor. Ya estaba decidido. Se las había arreglado hasta ese momento para mantener el mínimo contacto con él y estaba dispuesta a que siguiera de esa forma, aun cuando ahora sus brazos picaran por la falta de un buen abrazo.

Y entonces Rose también lo sintió: demasiadas miradas sobre ella. Cuando alzó sus ojos más allá del Doctor se dio cuenta de que todas las personas con las que habían estado antes se encontraban observándolos, en especial Mickey, Martha y Jake, seguramente no comprendiendo qué era lo que sucedía con ellos dos.

-Por favor ya no lo hagas –suplicó Rose en un susurro sin volver sus ojos hacia él. Sin embargo sí pudo escuchar su profundo suspiro.

-Mejor nos apresuramos –fueron las palabras de él justo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

***DW-BLTS***

-¿Cuándo estarán listas las bombas? –fue lo primero que preguntó el Doctor cuando todos estuvieron juntos una vez más.

-Ya lo están. Sólo nos resta decirles cómo cuidarlas y cómo utilizar el interruptor a distancia –respondió Melissa instantáneamente con sus ojos puestos en el Doctor-. ¿Cómo piensan entrar?

-Con unas buenas coordenadas –respondió él sin prestar mucha atención aun mirando de reojo a Rose quien ahora no hacía más que observar el suelo. _Chica testaruda._ Con otro largo suspiro se obligó a volver al momento-. Sólo nosotros cuatro –puntualizó observando las miradas de cada uno y sólo pudo notar un poco de resistencia en los ojos de Jake. _No héroes de último momento_, se repitió a sí mismo-. Y estamos apurados –se puso recto y su humor cambió aparentemente de repente cuando junto sus manos en un aplauso y les dedicó una sonrisa a todos-; así que manos a la obra.

Media hora, eso fue lo que les llevó a todos prepararse. Los integrantes de _la resistencia_ les dieron al Doctor, Rose, Mickey y Martha todas las instrucciones que ellos consideraron necesarias para llevar el pequeño plan adelante y ahora cada uno de ellos se encontraba cargando una mochila repleta de explosivos.

_No explotarán sólo porque sí_, comentó Melissa tratando de tranquilizarlos, _pero traten de no acercarlos a nada caliente_.

Así que allí estaban, ahora simplemente esperando que el Doctor y unas pocas personas más calcularan las coordenadas exactas para tener un perfecto _aterrizaje_. Cualquier cálculo incorrecto podía acabar con ellos apareciendo fuera de la nave, a un lado de ella, por encima o peor… por debajo.

-Estaba intentando comprender qué era lo que me resultaba raro de todo esto –comentó Martha acercándose a Rose, quien se encontraba una vez más un poco alejada y sentada en los cajones junto a la pared, esperando a que todo estuviera listo. Antes de continuar hablando, Martha se sentó junto a ella y le dedicó una rápida mirada-. Y recién ahora me di cuenta…

La voz de Martha desapareció y fue entonces cuando finalmente Rose alzó su mirada hacia ella. No tenía idea de qué hablaba, no con todas las cosas que estaban corriendo por su cabeza, pero aun así con ese simple gesto la estaba instando a continuar.

-El Doctor en ningún momento dijo que no –susurró volviendo su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba-. Le mencionaron las bombas, le dijeron de lo que son capaces, y que su plan era asesinar a todos los Sontaran allí arriba. ¿Y te das cuenta de lo que él hizo? –susurró dejando su mirada ahora en Rose, quien comenzaba a mirarla realmente intrigada-. Sólo se encargó de mejorar el plan.

Los ojos de Rose se deslizaron suavemente desde Martha hacia el Doctor.

_Y ella tenía razón_. ¿Desde cuándo él hacía una cosa así? Lo recordaba en su primer día cuando finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una persona de segundas oportunidades. ¿Pero dónde estaba quedando la primera?

Y al mismo tiempo Rose no estaba segura de poder ser imparcial en todo esto. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Esos Sontaran habían asesinado ya a mucha gente y quién sabe qué les habían hecho a los demás. Ellos claramente no habían dado ninguna clase de segundas oportunidades. Ella misma había recibido un disparo por su parte.

Y quizás… _eso era…_

-Ellos me asesinaron –susurró Rose aun sin atreverse a quitar los ojos del Doctor en la distancia.

-Él lo está haciendo por ti –las palabras de Martha salieron en recriminatorio tono el cual Rose lamentó no poder ignorar. Sus ojos se giraron hacia Martha una vez más y sus miradas se encontraron con firmeza.

-Crees que tengo la culpa.

-Creo que eres la única en este momento que puede decirle que lo que está haciendo está mal –hasta ella escuchó la recriminación en sus palabras aun cuando su plan inicial era hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –las palabras confundieron a Martha.

_¿Realmente la fabulosa Rose de la que todos hablaban estaba diciendo eso?_

Pero la mente de Rose giraba una vez más en torno a sus primeros pensamientos. No, ella no podía ser objetiva, mucho menos sabiendo que él lo estaba haciendo por ella, porque entonces ella tendría que hacerlo por él. No había tiempo para dudar, porque entonces algo podía salir mal y el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra ahora mucho más que antes.

Aun así no era idiota. Era él de quien estaban hablando. Simplemente no podían dejarlo hacer eso.

-Por él –contestó Martha con incredulidad pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Rose alzó una mano, haciéndola callar. No hablaría de eso ahora, o simplemente no hablaría de eso. _No, hablar no era necesario._ Además, que el Doctor no hubiera mencionado la posibilidad de un "arrepentimiento" no quería decir que no existiera, _¿o sí?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza Rose se puso de pie quitando finalmente sus ojos de Martha. _¿Estaba ella enterada de lo que Rose era capaz de hacer por el Doctor?_ Tal vez no…

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir cualquier cosa el Doctor comenzó a llamarlas para que se acercaran. Finalmente era el momento, no más esperas. Quizás ya era hora de que todo terminara.

Las chicas se acercaron a donde todos se encontraban y el Doctor las recibió con una, al parecer, ansiosa mirada.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Rose queriendo sonreír pero sin poder hacerlo.

-Todo listo –él sí sonrió-. Destornillador sónico –susurró sacándolo brevemente del bolsillo interno de su saco y volviéndolo a guardar-. Interruptor –siguió haciendo el mismo gesto que antes con el interruptor de las bombas y volviéndolo a guardar en uno de los bolsillos exteriores. Y finalmente, palmeando en su bolsillo contrario, sacó la única cosa que los sacaría de aquel lugar para ponerlos en un verdadero peligro: el dispositivo con números parecido a una calculadora-. Y esto –volvió a sonreír sacudiéndolo en su mano.

Sin decir mucho más se encargó de poner las coordenadas que habían calculado con Jake, Melissa y los demás sin dejar de pensar en si debían hacer algunos ajustes o no. por el momento no lo creía necesario.

Tragando suavemente levantó su vista sólo hacia las tres personas que subirían con él a la nave y finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en Rose.

-¿Listos? –preguntó guardando el dispositivo grande y sacando de su bolsillo el más pequeño con el botón rojo. Sin pensarlo y asintiendo con vehemencia todos sacaron también sus propios dispositivos sosteniéndolos con firmeza en sus manos-. ¿Recuerdan cómo funciona todo? –volvieron a asentir ajustando sus mochilas en sus espaldas ya preparándose y él sonrió-. Bien, entonces que no se diga más.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o siquiera dudar el Doctor ya se encontraba apretando el botón rojo y todos ellos estaban desapareciendo del lugar.

***DW-BLTS***

Al menos esta vez no se encontraban sobre escombros, eso fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar Rose cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma una vez más arrodillada sobre el suelo. Mickey y Martha se encontraban recostados sobre una brillante pared de metal oscuro intentando recuperar el aliento, y el Doctor se encontraba a su lado con la respiración un poco más tranquila y sin dejar de observarla. Ella por su parte se encontraba bien, con su mente intentando tirar en todas las direcciones y sus pensamientos dispersos, pero después de eso se encontraba realmente bien. Pero claro, _¿cómo estar agitado cuando en realidad tus pulmones ni siquiera están funcionando?_

-¿Todos bien? –susurró el Doctor sin quitar sus ojos de Rose.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Mickey en voz baja pero aun así con la voz un tanto agitada.

-Demasiados saltos en un día.

-Y no quiero imaginarme cómo se sentirá el tercero –susurró Martha mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó ahora el Doctor en voz aun más baja en dirección a Rose. Ella sólo asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Su cuerpo ni siquiera había registrado lo que habían registrado los de los demás. Con un suave suspiro el Doctor asintió y con mucha lentitud se puso de pie y los demás lo siguieron.

Se encontraban en un pasillo cerrado por un lado. Una vez más un callejón con una sola salida. Pero la buena noticia es que se encontraban solos, según pudieron comprobar al asomar sus cabezas por el siguiente pasillo que atravesaba ese en el cual se encontraban.

Era su oportunidad para moverse.

Sacando el destornillador sónico de su saco el Doctor lo apuntó hacia ambos lados del pasillo y finalmente se decidió por el de la derecha.

-Hay una gran fuerte de energía en esa dirección y eso es lo que necesitamos –murmuró mientas comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo y todos los demás lo seguían.

Las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes y los pensamientos de Rose no podían alejarse de las palabras de Martha: _él lo está haciendo por ti_.

_Es mi vida,_ había dicho él. Y si él estaba dando todo eso por ella, cómo ella no podía dar tan sólo un poco más hacia él.

La idea de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que extrañas imágenes picaban en su cabeza como recuerdos tratando de volver una vez más hacia la superficie.

_Te quiero a salvo, mi Doctor…_

Eso era. No importa lo que pasara, ella sólo quería que él estuviera a salvo de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, y no tenía intenciones de que ese día sucediera lo contrario.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Difícilmente. Lamento la demora, pero me suele pasar que me estanco hasta que aparecen nuevos reviews diciéndome que continúe, son mi motivación :3**

**Yo prometo que si ustedes mantienen su interés, yo mantendré el mío xd**

**Y bien, díganme, qué les pareció?**

**Vieron el nuevo capítulo?**

**Les cuento también que terminé hasta de ver Torchwood ya, y estoy viendo Broadchurch (infinitamente recomendable).**

**Espero que estén bien y sigan leyendo x3**

**2 reviews = nuevo capítulo**

**Saludos!**

**Pd: FF cambió en mi ausencia x.x'**


	15. Chapter 15

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! ****Este es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, una serie a la que me volví adicta.**

**De todas formas, como de seguro habrá cosas en las que me equivocaré, estoy siempre abierta a sugerencias y/o correcciones.**

**#La historia se encuentra ubicada siguiendo el fin de la 3era temporada con algunos pequeños cambios por mi parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

***DW-BLTS***

**XV**

Un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, demasiados pasos más en sentido recto. _La nave era infinita_. De no haber tenido el destornillador sónico en mano y Doctor habría dudado seriamente de no haberse perdido. Claro, jamás lo habría confesado, a ninguna de las tres personas que caminaban detrás de él, pero aun así eso no los alejaba de la realidad.

Y la realidad era sólo uno: jamás había querido que un día terminara tan pronto. Le gustaba disfrutar de las cosas, incluso de los problemas, porque entonces significaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno por alguien más y no sólo divirtiéndose con un viaje más. _Ningún viajera era un viaje más_, _ningún lugar era un lugar más, ninguna persona era una persona más_. Por eso le gustaba detenerse en el momento. Pero no esta vez. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora en que todo terminara. Quería estar una vez más dentro de su nave, bajo las seguras paredes de la Tardis, confiando en que todo estaba y estaría bien. Sin embargo ese día parecía que tenía la intención de no acabar jamás. El resabio de la lucha con el Maestro aun rezumbaba en su cabeza. Ni siquiera había podido descansar su mente de eso.

Estaba agotado, otra de las tantas cosas que jamás admitiría. La idea de simplemente llegar a donde estaban yendo, dejar las bombas y luego salir de la nave para activarlas a la distancia, sin palabras de por medio, daba vueltas en su cabeza como un manjar tentando a un desnutrido. Le costaba mucho hacerla a un lado, centrarse en lo que se suponía era lo correcto, en lo que finalmente lo hacía lo que es. _Pero qué era_.

No. Aunque sea por unas pocas horas más necesitaba mantener su mente en clara, nada de cuestionamientos existenciales allí, no cuando tantas vidas dependían de ello. Aun debía llevar a Martha a casa; quién sabe qué habría pensado su familia. Bueno, bien podrían ignorar todo eso si al final lograban regresar… al universo, tiempo y espacio correcto. Toda una travesía. Y la vida de Rose también dependía de él.

No pudo evitar dar un simple vistazo hacia atrás por sobre su hombro para encontrar a su rubia amiga. Ella se encontraba observando el suelo, pensando, _pensando en qué_. La verdad era que prefería que el problema de pensar sólo quedara relegado a él. Conocía a los humanos, en especial a los que tenía detrás en ese momento, y sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces en situaciones desesperadas. De hecho, cada uno de ellos se encontraba en ese lugar debido a esa clase de decisiones apresuradas y claramente poco pensadas. Pero bueno, bien podría culparse a sí mismo por haberlos impulsado a todo eso.

_Rose_. Su mente volvió a tomar el mismo curso que antes y se preguntó cuánto tiempo les quedaría antes de que ya no fuera suficiente. Y encima ahora ella se estaba rehusando a que la tocara. Lo había esperado, por eso dudó en decirle de qué se trataba toda la cosa. Pero ella era una chica inteligente, se habría dado cuenta de una forma o de otra. Pero aun si él seguía pasándole sus energías, no sería suficiente. Necesitaban salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ya la había visto muerta una vez en el día y la verdad era que tenía suficiente para todas las vidas que le quedaban.

Rose levantó sus ojos sólo unos segundos y entonces sus miradas se encontraron aun mientras seguían caminando. _Definitivamente no tenía intención de verla morir_.

-Esto es inútil –la voz de Martha los sobresaltó a todos, aun cuando se oyó casi más bajo que un susurro y todos se detuvieron y giraron a observarla-. Ya hace demasiado tiempo que estamos caminando y no hemos encontrado nada, sólo nos estamos arriesgando a que nos encuentren y nos maten.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –la pregunta salió de la boca de Rose mucho más brusca de lo que ella había pretendido, pero tampoco era momento para disculparse, su cabeza estaba girando en torno a muchas otras cosas que no eran precisamente los buenos modales y lo prefería así por el momento.

Martha decidió ignorar el tono agresivo, pero aun así se rehusó a mirar a la rubia mientras volvía a hablar.

-Tal vez deberíamos separarnos para no llamar tanto la atención.

-Ni hablar –dijo el Doctor, y sin volver a abrir la boca se giró y siguió caminando por el pasillo en el que se encontraban. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ninguna de esas tres personas que lo acompañaban, no esta vez. No tenía idea de cómo podía terminar todo, contra lo que podían llegar a enfrentarse o de cómo iban a salir de allí en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. Todo dependía de que alguno de ellos cuatro fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para utilizar el interruptor de salto más rápido de lo que un Sontaran podía disparar un arma. Probablemente por eso mismo estaba preocupado-. Nadie va a separarse –dijo con firmeza aun en voz baja mientras sentía como los pasos de sus amigos lo seguían casi pisando sus talones.

***DW-BLTS***

Rose ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que hacía que se encontraban caminando y había algo que la inquietaba más que nada: todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Le resultaba demasiado raro que no se hubieran encontrado con ningún Sontaran en el camino a donde fuera que se estaban dirigiendo, o con alguna alarma que alertara de su presencia en la nave o alguna clase de ruido que la hiciera sentir al menos dentro del verdadero contexto de la situación.

Sin embargo no había nada. Se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta, o mucho mejor, se sentí como si estuviera justo en el ojo del huracán. Probablemente ese era el lugar preciso en donde se encontraban. Un paso en falso y entonces todo acabaría mal.

Aunque la realidad estaba en que ya cualquier paso se estaba volviendo complicado de realizar. Sus energías se estaban agotando mucho más rápido que antes y comprendió lo que la Tardis había dicho sobre que no había tiempo que perder. Su cuerpo no iba a soportar mucho más la estadía en ese mundo y tenía miedo de lo que eso podía llegar a significar.

Por un lado ella simplemente podría morir allí una vez más, pero estaba vez sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar. Por otro lado estaba esa posibilidad de que en el último minuto todas las cosas salieran bien y todo terminara sin problemas ni más muertes. Pero luego estaba esa otra opción que tanto le había preocupado a Rose en los últimos minutos, esa idea que Martha había puesto más temprano en su cabeza. ¿Y si por salvarla a ella, por lograr llegar a tiempo, el Doctor terminaba haciendo eso que tanto odiaba? ¿Cuánta más culpa sería capaz de cargar sobre él?

Podían llegar a estallar la nave Sontaran sin siquiera hablar con los que se encontraban a bordo… genocidio. Podrían simplemente huir, correr hacia la Tardis, y escapar hacia un lugar seguro dejando atrás todo lo que se encontraba en ese universo… un nuevo genocidio.

Realmente la opción de quedarse sin tiempo era la que más le preocupaba, por todos ellos, por el Doctor, y por ella misma particularmente.

Una nueva bifurcación al frente y el Doctor decidió que esta vez era hora de continuar hacia la izquierda. Ella se encontraba por detrás del grupo, así que los fue viendo desaparecer uno a uno de su vista mientras doblaban al siguiente pasillo. Sin embargo ella se detuvo. Su respiración se encontraba agitada aun cuando el aire ni siquiera era necesario en sus pulmones; su cabeza comenzaba a doler y de pronto la firme nave a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse borrosa mientras sus ojos fallaban; sus piernas ya no conseguían soportar el peso de su cuerpo y justo en el último segundo logró sujetarse de un fierro en la pared para no terminar cayendo al suelo.

Se obligó a pensar que era algo psicológico, que ella aun se encontraba bien y que tenía energías para rato antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara por completo y que todo eso se debía a que ella no dejaba de pensar en que las cosas saldrían mal. Se obligó a pensar en cosas buenas, en cualquier cosa que la hiciera reír, pero su mente se negó a cooperar. Antes de darse cuenta se encontró con todo su cuerpo recostado de costado contra la pared y cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo.

Quiso abrir la boca para llamar a los demás, pero su voz no encontró el camino correcto a través de su garganta. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que siquiera fuera una orden de su cabeza. ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que no los había seguido? Jamás pensó que sus energías se fueran a desaparecer así tan de repente.

_No es eso_, dijo una voz en su cabeza tratando de llamar su atención. Era _ella_, estaba casi segura de eso. ¿Pero a qué se refería? _Abre los ojos._

Intentó obedecer, pero se sentí como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre sus párpados o como si se los hubieran pegado para que permanecieran cerrados. Se esforzó más, sin sabe qué otra cosa hacer, pero sólo logró que una pequeña rendija de luz se asomara a su vista. Había alguien frente a ella. Pensó que era uno de sus amigos, pero cuando unas manos más grandes que cualquiera que la hubieran tocado apretaron con fuerza sus muñecas se dio cuenta de que estaba en verdaderos problemas. Uno de los Sontaran la había encontrado.

***DW-BLTS***

-¡No respiren! –dijo el Doctor con fuerza tapando su mano con la manga de su saco. Había notado el cambio en el aire casi al instante, pero tenía miedo de que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido. Se trataba de un gas somnífero, si sus instintos no fallaban, y si lo continuaban respirando no durarían de pie mucho más tiempo. Se giró sobre sus talones y entonces sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose no se encontraba junto a ellos. ¿En qué momento se había alejado? ¿Cómo se había permitido no darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba junto a ellos?

La desviación que habían tomado hacía unos segundos se encontraba sólo unos metros atrás, ella debía estar allí, no había otro lugar en realidad donde pudiera estar. _¡Y ella no sabía sobre el gas!_

Debía pensar. En algo. Cualquier cosa.

Había una puerta a su derecha y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba apuntando con el destornillador sónico hacia el tablero que la abriría. Funcionó casi al instante. La puerta se abrió, se asomó dentro y se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño depósito de armas. _Interesante_. Sin embargo lo más importante era que el aire aun estaba limpio.

Sin mediar palabras se inclinó para agarrar el brazo de Mickey y el de Martha y los jaló dentro de la pequeña habitación.

-Quédense aquí; iré por Rose.

Sin darles tiempo a discutir volvió a salir al pasillo y cerró la puerta. Aun tapando su boca comenzó a correr por el pasillo desandando sus pasos hasta llegar a la bifurcación que habían tomado antes. Se suponía que ella debía estar allí. Sin embargo no había nada. El pasillo se encontraba vacío al igual que todos los demás por los que habían pasado y no había ningún rastro de Rose a la vista.

Soltando una maldición, notando cómo su vista comenzaba a nublarse tan sólo un poco, comenzó a correr una vez más hacía la dirección por la que habían llegado hasta allí. Si perdía el conocimiento iba a ser por estar buscándola, no por haberse quedado parado en mitad de la nada sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

***DW-BLTS***

-¡Nos encerró! –gritó Martha una vez más mientras le daba una fuerte patada a la puerta. No había una cerradura que ella comprendiera al menos como usar y lo único que habían conseguido golpeando las paredes había sido que la luz se encendiera. Se encontraban rodeados de un montón de armas y lo que podían llegar a ser municiones en las que no quería ni siquiera tener que pensar. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, correr detrás del Doctor, no permitir que se quedara sólo. Pero no, él se había encargado de dejarlos encerrados.

-Volverá en cuanto encuentre a Rose –suspiró Mickey, quitando la mochila de sus hombros y dejándose caer al suelo apoyado en una de las estanterías que había por pared. No es que estar apoyado en armas enemigas lo reconfortara mucho, pero al menos sus pies se encontraban quietos y la tensión que tenía encima desde que habían entrado en la nave comenzaba a remitir. Ahora más bien se encontraba preocupado por Rose. No se había dado cuenta de que ella no los seguía y eso le molestaba, pero estaba seguro de que el Doctor lograría encontrarla. Siempre lo hacía. Sólo esperaba que fuera a tiempo, antes de que nada malo le sucediera. _Aunque no tiene por qué sucederle nada malo_, se dijo así mismo mientras intentaba controlarse-. De seguro pensó que sólo seríamos una molestia detrás de él sin siquiera podernos mantener en pie.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos antes de que un largo suspiro se escuchara por parte de Martha.

-Supongo que ellos siempre supieron que nos encontrábamos aquí –dijo en voz baja, bajando los brazos y girándose hacia Mickey. Sin decir más, se quitó con cuidado la mochila y la dejó en el suelo antes de también dejarse caer con todo su cuerpo pegado a la puerta.

-Resultaba realmente raro que no nos hubieran descubierto.

Martha asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Estaba más preocupada que antes. Allí encerrada no era capaz de hacer nada. Comprendía muy bien que en caso de que el Doctor no regresara por ellos, todos serían transportados hasta Torchwood ni bien alguien presionara el interruptor de salto. Ninguno de ellos se quedaría atrás en ese caso. Pero no quería simplemente quedarse allí sentada de brazos cruzados sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Estaba preocupada por el Doctor, más por lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer antes de lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle.

La conversación que había tenido antes con Rose aun la preocupaba. Tenía la sensación de que el Doctor sólo sería capaz de escuchar a su rubia amiga antes que a nadie más en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, pero dudaba seriamente de que Rose pudiera llegar a decir algo que fuera realmente beneficioso. Le molestaba dudar de eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía como si todos esos celos irracionales que había sentido durante los últimos meses se hubieran concentrado en ese único momento, en esa única situación. Probablemente se debía a que todo lo que había escuchado hablar de Rose eran maravillas y ella parecía haber encontrado su lado egoísta.

Pero de todas formas no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma. No quería encontrarse en una situación de tener que buscar un culpable, porque eso era claramente lo que ella se encontraba haciendo, aun cuando todavía existía la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien. Pero también sentía que para que eso sucediera ellos tenían que salir allí, no podían quedar allí sentados sin hacer nada.

-Debemos salir de aquí –murmuró sin darse cuenta de que las palabras se escapaban de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí –rió Mickey, sorprendiendo a Martha con sus palabras-. Supongo que el problema es cómo lo haremos.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, observándose el uno al otro esperando que alguna idea cayera de sus cabezas y que sintieran que podía llegar a funcionar. Pero sólo había una que rondaba en la mente de Martha en ese momento y no estaba segura de que fuera la más apropiada.

Sin levantarse y apenas moviéndose, alcanzó el dispositivo de salto que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo llevó frente a sus ojos y se quedó observando el botoncito rojo evaluando si eso era lo correcto. Si lo apretaba ahora entonces todos estarían a salvo.

-No lo hagas –la voz de Mickey se escuchó un poco más fuerte y cuando Martha volvió a observarlo encontró sus ojos más firmes que antes-. No estoy seguro de que podamos regresar si nos vamos ahora.

-Si dejamos las bombas aquí, con todas estas armas, quizás sea suficiente para llegar a destruir la nave.

-No funcionará –sentenció el muchacho sacudiendo levemente la cabeza-. El Doctor se habría dado cuenta antes si este lugar fuera suficiente para lo que queremos. Y no podemos simplemente irnos –ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose una vez más hasta que Mickey finalmente volvió a suspirar-. Todo ha sido un desastre en las últimas semanas, jamás podríamos simplemente desaparecer de aquí dejando las cosas como están.

-¿A qué te refieres con "aquí"?

Una pequeña sonrisa dibujó el rostro de Mickey mientras desviaba un poco su mirada.

-Me refiero a este universo.

-Así que piensas regresar con nosotros.

-La verdad es que ya no me queda nada aquí. Mucho menos si Rose se va –soltó una pequeña risa, casi imperceptible, la cual aun así Martha no pudo dejar de notar. _Y todo aun seguí girando en torno a Rose_.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Esperar para eso –Mickey hizo un asentimiento hacia el interruptor en las manos de Martha-. Creo que tengo otra idea antes que eso.

***DW-BLTS***

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de improvisto y con un ramalazo de ira se dio cuenta de que en realidad aun no había recuperado la conciencia.

-Quise advertirte, pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo. Lo siento.

La voz de la pequeña que representaba a la Tardis se oyó realmente arrepentida desde la espalda de Rose y fue por eso que realmente pudo girarse a observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No le gustaba la idea de mostrarse enojada frente a ella. Podía tener muchos años de edad pero mientras tuviera esa apariencia simplemente había reacciones que podía ahorrarse ver.

-No fue tu culpa –respondió Rose con un suspiro desapareciendo por completo su sonrisa.

-Aun sin que tu cuerpo funcionase con sólo respirar te encargaste de que el gas somnífero entrara en tu cuerpo, fue por eso que te debilitaste.

Rose asintió, finalmente comprendiendo qué era lo que había sucedido.

-Pero aun así el tiempo se está acabando.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso debes despertar. Acaban de dejarte en su propia sala de control, te quitaron la mochila con los explosivos pero estoy segura de que no está muy lejos. Ese es el lugar –suspiró-; allí es donde deben dejar que hagan explosión.

-No sin antes _hablar_ –dijo Rose con ironía tratando de evitar preguntar cómo ella sabía todas esas cosas-. Pero no funcionará.

-No, no lo hará –volvió a suspirar.

-Yo me encargaré de hacerlo –dijo Rose luego de unos cuantos segundos más de silencio-. No puedo dejar que más muertes como esta carguen sobre sus hombros.

-¿Pero podrías soportarlo tú?

Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces Rose sonrió.

-Ya lo hago.

La Tardis asintió, poco a poco formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces ya es hora de que despiertes.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras el mundo en el que se encontraba comenzó a desaparecer una vez más y Rose supo que contrariamente se encontraba regresando al mundo al que pertenecía. La realidad comenzaba a formarse poco a poco a su alrededor y antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos se encontraban realmente abiertos.

La pequeña estaba en lo correcto. Los Sontaran la habían llevado hasta la sala de control principal, o al menos eso era seriamente lo que parecía. Se encontraba recostada contra una pared y con mucha sorpresa se dio cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban libres. Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de atarla, encadenarla o esposarla.

-Al fin despiertas –escuchó una voz demasiado cerca de ella y cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con que un Sontaran se encontraba parado a sus pies sin dejar de observarla. Y obviamente no era el único que se encontraba allí. Había varios más centrados en unas pantallas que parecían ser algo parecido a radares, otras que mostraban las calles de la tierra, y muchos más centrados junto a maquinarias que si bien podían resultarles familiares sabía muy bien que no conocía. Pero debía haber más, no tenía dudas de que esos simplemente no podían ser los únicos Sontaran a bordo. Con renuencia Rose giró sus ojos hacia el Sontaran que se encontraba cerca de ella hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y él sonrió-. Justo a tiempo para decirle adiós a tu querido planeta.

***DW-BLTS***

**No me odien ._. es todo lo que voy a decirles. Realmente lamento la demora, pero entre que soy distraída, me falta inspiración y todos los exámenes que he tenido como que simplemente me costaba ponerme a escribir.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y les cuento que no falta mucho para que termine.**

**MIL GRACIAS por cada uno de sus comentarios, y la verdad que son esas cosas las que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Espero que puedan dejarme algún otro review está vez, sobre qué les pareció el capítulo y también si quieren gritándome por haberlos hecho esperar tanto :B**

**Yo los quiero aun cuando de seguro muchos me odien :B**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Atte: Vane.**


End file.
